


A Powerfully Attractive Force

by UntenableFutureGoals



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Light Angst, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Scent Marking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntenableFutureGoals/pseuds/UntenableFutureGoals
Summary: Once the CEO sat down though, promptly flipping through Jess' file, the woman's scent reached Jess' nose and the hopefully-secretary-to-be inhaled deeply. This was the scent of an omega, amate. All of Jess' instincts were screaming at her to approach, to try and convince this omega to be hers.--Just as Kara was thinking about pulling out her phone, a new smell tickled her nose—somethingamazing. She turned to see a young women in business-formal dress step up to the counter next to her and place an order—but Kara was having trouble hearing what she said as the woman's scent captured all of Kara's attention.==A journey following Kara Danvers as she finds her mates, mostly from Kara's POV but some others too. Lots of fluff and bonding with smut included but not central.Chapters not exactly in chronological order all the time, but I'll make an effort. Takes place roughly in season 1, or season 2 if Cat didn't leave and Kara was still her assistant.========





	1. Meeting the new CEO of LuthorCorp [Prologue]

[Prologue]

The three people sitting on the window side of the desk silently reviewed Jess Hoang's interview paperwork one final time as they concluded the last part of the interview. Trying to become Lena Luthor's personal secretary of course had a high barrier to entry, and it seemed to Jess like she had made it to the final cut. All three interviewers had finished their questions, and they were now waiting on Ms. Luthor herself to arrive to make the final determination. Jess was nervous, but of course she'd been at least a little nervous this entire interview. It was the third time they'd all sat down to speak but somehow it hadn't gotten that much easier even on repetition.

Finally, the door to the room clicked open, and Jess turned around to get her first in-person look at the new CEO of LuthorCorp. Jess had of course seen the youngest Luthor in photos all over the place—newspapers, magazines, online, you name it—but she had to say that the still images didn't do this woman justice. Lena practically _radiated_ power and confidence ... and also sexiness.

Jess swallowed hard. That was going to make this job a lot harder in ways she'd never anticipated. As a beta, she had never really been affected as much by the sexiness of other people, although sometimes an omega would turn her head—and Jess already knew that Lena Luthor was an omega.

Lena strode towards the only table in the room and sat herself down next to the other interviewers, giving Jess a professional smile and greeting. Jess stumbled a bit at the beginning of the greeting but didn't embarrass herself overall so she figured she should be glad at doing at least that well, considering how flustered she was internally at Ms. Luthor's presence. Once the CEO sat down though, promptly flipping through Jess' file, the woman's scent reached Jess' nose and the hopefully-secretary-to-be inhaled deeply. This was the scent of an omega, a _mate_. All of Jess' instincts were screaming at her to approach, to try and convince this omega to be hers, although Jess continued to sit still in her chair and maintained her stiffly professional posture.

Suddenly Lena looked up from the papers in front of her and stilled, taking in Jess with a wide-eyed expression, nostrils flaring just the slightest amount—but all of Jess' attention was currently focused on the CEO so there was no way she could have missed Lena's reaction. The youngest Luthor regained some semblance of her previous professional composure and turned to the other interviewers in the room.

"Would you three give us a few minutes in private please? I'd like to ask Ms. Hoang a few questions."

The other three nodded their acceptance with some polite smiles—this was their boss after all—and got up to leave the room. It was painfully difficult for Jess to maintain her outward calm and professional demeanor while she was waiting but she somehow managed. As soon as the door clicked shut behind the three however, Jess' attention focused unwaveringly on the omega before her. Lena's attention in turn seemed just as intense and fixed on the beta. After a few moments of staring—which somehow only felt intense and not at all awkward—Lena leaned forward slightly and inhaled with her mouth open.

Watching a potential mate scenting her was a powerfully attractive force, and it made the beta's entire body tingle in anticipation. Jess' instincts nearly carried her out of the chair so she could go around the table to her mate, but Jess stopped herself just in time with her hands on the table, grip almost white-knuckled.

"Well," Lena said, shuffling the papers on the table in front of her as a distraction. She stopped and looked up again, meeting Jess' eyes. "I've already looked over all of your file—which is a very good thing now because I don't think I could focus on some pieces of paper right at this moment when you're sitting just across from me—and I know you're very qualified for the job." The CEO chuckled quietly. "But ... is this something you can do? Work in such close proximity to your mate?"

"Yes," Jess said immediately. One of Lena's eyebrows arched at the rapid response, and Jess blushed. "I mean, yes, it might be a little distracting at times, but it also means that I'd be able to pick up your meals and set up your entire schedule the way you like it and chase off anyone that I think shouldn't be around you."

Lena pursed her lips, considering, and Jess could tell that the CEO was not 100% on board with someone having that much control over her, so Jess hurried on.

"But I'd never step outside of the bounds you set and I'd tone it down if it ever became too much, but ... I would be honored if you'd let me be the person to do this for you," Jess said, at the last part her voice dropping low in a way that sounded like she was swearing an oath.

A slow, somewhat surprised smile grew over Lena's face. "That ... that sounds like something I can agree to." She looked down again at the papers under her hands, then folded her hands on top. "So, is there anything else you want to talk about now before I call my managers back in?" Lena asked smiling.

Jess smiled back, the expression overjoyed and still a little disbelieving, then her expression turned more solemn as she gave the question serious thought. "Um ... well I'd really like to scent you fully, but I think that would be better at the end of the day. I might have a lot of trouble being calm and professional for the rest of the day if I tried to do that right now."

Lena laughed in surprise. "Well, I can't have you being unprofessional on your first day, can I?" she agreed, pausing before adding, "I think we can squeeze that in for the end of the day though."

Jess perked up, smiling with practically her entire body. "Really?? I mean, uh," she said, clearing her through and resuming her professional demeanor, "I would be very happy with that, Ms. Luthor."

Lena Luthor smiled and pushed the intercom to call the managers back in.


	2. Wow, you have nice legs

Kara Danvers was always at Noonan's. If it wasn't because she wanted to order food or a drink for herself or to hang out with friends, it was to pick up Cat Grant's usual coffee order. Not that Ms. Grant _always_ wanted something from Noonan's, but they were the default for when she didn't have a specific place in mind. The fact that the place was just a bit down the road from the CatCo building was also helpful.

Tapping her fingers absently on the counter, Kara ran over all the things she needed to do today in her head—it was an old habit from when she'd first arrived on Earth that helped her stay focused when she needed to stay calm. She used to do that at school to help her remember all the new things she was supposed to know if the blonde alien wanted to pass as a human who had lived their whole life on Earth, and as a side benefit it helped her ignore how much noise and feeling and smell was going on around here. Being a Kryptonian with super-heightened senses wasn't always a good thing.

Just as Kara was thinking about pulling out her phone, a new smell tickled her nose—something _amazing_. She turned to see a young women in business-formal dress step up to the counter next to her and place an order—but Kara was having trouble hearing what she said as the woman's scent captured all of Kara's attention. The woman was a beta, and though normally Kara wouldn't expect a beta to smell so good—usually the omegas were the ones that smelled amazing to Kara—this one smelled like fresh-cut flowers and the type of dessert pastries that Kara loved and ... sexiness, pure sexiness. That was the only way Kara could describe the scent that made the Kryptonian's toes want to curl.

The beta was very good-looking too, on top of having a scent like heaven. Kara flared her nostrils and inhaled deeply, but trying to not be obvious about it. This smell was ... Kara didn't know enough superlatives in the English language to adequately convey how amazing it was. It made Kara want to wrap herself up in this young woman like a blanket, feed her all the sweet things in the world, and keep her forever happy. _Oh_ _R_ _ao_ , Kara thought, _was this a mate-scent? Was this beta a potential mate? Rao this beta was gorgeous and_ -

The woman turned then and looked right at Kara, and Kara belatedly realized that she'd been staring with her mouth open—when had she opened her mouth??—which the CatCo secretary promptly snapped shut. With a start Kara remembered that her regular use of scent-blockers meant that this woman probably wouldn't be able to smell Kara's own scent to tell that Kara was a potential mate. The type of scent-blocker she used was powerful and entirely experimental, and suppressed even the scent that Kara was an alpha, so a potential mate probably wouldn't get anything. This beta probably had no reason to understand why Kara had been staring at her, so Kara tried to just "play it cool".

"Uh, oh, hi," Kara greeted, and grimaced internally. Even to her ears she sounded way too enthusiastic and excited, so she worked on toning it down. "You waiting for an order too?" _No Kara, bad_ , the blonde scolded herself internally. Kara had literally _just_ watched her order. "I mean uhhhh, you're ordering for your boss too?" Kara asked, trying desperately to stay casual. _Nice save_.

The other woman looked like she was trying not to smile, which Kara desperately hoped meant she hadn't screwed up too badly. "Yes, I'm ordering for my boss and myself. And you are?"

Kara almost bounced on her toes with excitement before she caught herself and slightly more calmly extended her hand out. "Kara Danvers, CatCo's assistant- I mean, I work at CatCo, Cat Grant's assistant."

"Jess Hoang, LuthorCorp," the beta said as she shook Kara's hand, her expression going from a smile to surprise as she listened to Kara's long rambling introduction. "Wow, you're Cat Grant's assistant? _The_ Cat Grant?"

"Yeah," Kara said, nodding emphatically, although a little taken aback at the response to her introduction. "You've heard of her? I mean, yes, you probably have heard of her—like everyone's heard of Ms. Grant," Kara babbled on, laughing a little awkwardly.

A momentary smile flashed across Jess' face, but was replaced by an impressed look. "But you're _Cat Grant's_ assistant? Wow—it's just ... I've heard she's really hard to work for."

Kara waved a hand. "Oh, she's not that bad—I mean, I'm sure I've almost been fired at least once a day since I got there, but she's really smart and I think honestly deep down she's a nice person," Kara said.

Jess raised her eyebrows, a bit skeptical and surprised by that assertion. Before either of them could say any more, Kara's order came up.

"Danvers! Order's up!"

"Thanks Peggy," Kara said cheerfully, giving the server a kind smile as she accepted the bag and then immediately started checking everything, comparing it to the receipt. Kara gave Jess an apologetic smile as she worked through it. "Sorry, I just don't want to have to come back here if something's wrong."

Jess nodded and hopped up onto one of the bar stools at the counter, crossing her legs in front of her—and Kara was momentarily stunned motionless at the sight of those smooth legs. _Wow, Jess had nice legs_.

"Wow, you have nice legs," Kara said and then promptly flushed bright red at hearing what had just come out of her mouth. "I mean! Uh! You look really nice? Very well-dressed, very professional looking, uh," Kara corrected hurriedly and looked down, trying to busy herself with the bag and list so she wouldn't have to look up again. It didn't end up mattering though since Kara's eyes couldn't stay away from Jess long and she inevitably looked back up again—and she found the beta smiling at her in amusement.

"Thank you," Jess said, still smiling. "You're pretty cute yourself."

Kara made a very small but embarrassing squeak noise, and she desperately hoped Jess hadn't heard it. "Oh, um, thank you," Kara said, thoroughly flustered, and she tried to fidget with her hands when she remembered that she had a bag in her hands—and that reminded her that said bag needed to get to Cat Grant's desk right away. "I uh, I have to get this back right now, but ...," Kara trailed off, and then she decided to go for broke. "Do you come here that often?" she asked hopefully.

"Only occasionally—but look me up sometime."

Kara nodded. "Jess Hoang, LuthorCorp," the alpha repeated dutifully—she'd already had it memorized from the moment the words had left Jess' mouth. "I will," Kara said, smiling fully for the first time since her eyes had landed on Jess, one of her signature bright smiles that could almost put the sun to shame. Jess smiled back, looking a little stunned by the blinding smile.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kara said something under her breath that sounded like swearing but Jess couldn't catch any of the words. "Bye Jess, it was lovely to meet you!" Kara said as she took off at a trot, saying the last words over her shoulder.

Watching the surprisingly adorable woman go, Jess wondered to herself how someone who seemed so prone to messing up could still be Cat Grant's assistant. It didn't seem like a new job, otherwise Kara would have been more nervous about doing her job, like checking on Cat's order for example, but Kara hadn't been nervous—or at least not nervous about that. Instead, Kara had only been flustered because of _Jess_ , which Jess found to be a surprisingly pleasant if new experience.

The woman, Kara, hadn't smelled like a potential mate, but the woman had smelled nice at least and was another beta like Jess. The LuthorCorp secretary must just really be Kara's type, from the way the other woman had been practically drooling over her. Jess wondered absently if this was the way that she ever looked at Lena—particularly when the omega was entering one of her heats, because _wow_ _._ If Jess had thought that Lena was sexy normally, well, Lena in heat had very nearly made Jess' clothes combust the first time the omega had gone into heat after meeting the executive assistant.

The server behind the counter calling Jess' name pulled the secretary from her thoughts, and she paid for the order and left. Jess had planned this trip so she could be done and have food waiting by the time Lena finished her conference call with investors. When she got back to LuthorCorp tower, Jess tapped the office door quietly before letting herself in after a moment—listening to the conversation, Jess could tell that they were wrapping up. She set up the food on the coffee table making as little noise as possible, and then waited for Lena to finish up her call. The CEO made warm eye contact with her beta from behind her desk as Lena said her goodbyes, then ended the call.

Lena sighed somewhat dramatically—Jess had been surprised to discover the very well-hidden flair for the dramatic that the Luthors had somehow never trained out of young Lena while growing up—and stretched her arms upwards. "Thank _god_ that only lasted an hour this time." Lena got up and made her way around the desk to approach her mate, greeting the secretary with a short but loving kiss. "You seem happy," Lena commented as she sat down.

"Someone just hit on me down at the restaurant," Jess said, smiling at the memory.

"Oh?" Lena prompted, eyebrows raising. "You normally don't seem that interested in that—I could dust off all the pickup lines I used in college if you like. They worked pretty well for me." Lena smirked seductively.

Jess laughed. "No—or well, you could if you wanted—but what I meant was that it wasn't some creepy alpha or beta guy this time. This girl was really adorable and awkward and I thought she was going to combust before the end."

Lena perked up instantly. "A girl? What kind of girl?"

Jess rolled her eyes—Lena was girl crazy in every kind of way, and it was endearing and exasperating in almost equal measure. Thankfully Lena wasn't the sort of omega to simply ditch Jess for whatever new shiny woman had captured her interest, but the reliability with which women caught her eye was something that Jess teased the CEO endlessly about (in private). It didn't seem to matter whether the girl in question was alpha, beta, or even another omega either—Lena liked basically all women.

"Another secretary actually—Cat Grant's secretary."

"You met Cat Grant's secretary??" Lena asked, eyes wide. "I heard that she's had the same one for quite a while now without firing her, which must be some kind of record."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, she didn't seem new—other than being adorably awkward around me."

Lena gave Jess a calculating look. "Was she ...."

Shaking her head, Jess answered the implied question. "No, she didn't smell like a mate, at least not to me. She did smell nice though."

"Omega?"

"Beta."

"Hmmm. Well, I guess it was too much to ask to have you just run into another of our mates while out picking up lunch. This is good by the way—where did you go?"


	3. You're not going to guess who I met today

"ALEX," Kara said emphatically into the apartment at large as soon as she stepped through the door. "You're not going to guess who I met today!"

"Hmm?" Alex made a questioning noise from where she was sitting on the couch with her nose in some case files. "What's going on?" she asked after a moment, pulling her head out of work stuff so she could pay attention to her sister, rapidly replaying the last few moments in her head. "Who'd you meet?"

"My _mate_ ," Kara announced dramatically as she put both her hands on the back of the couch and leaned towards Alex. She couldn't stay still though, and let go to start pacing around the apartment, needing to release some of her excess energy. "I have a _mate_ and I _met her_ and she's _so hot_ and-"

"Wait, back up a second, you met your _mate_? Who is she?"

Alex's tone of voice hadn't changed, but Kara spun around to point a finger at her sister accusingly. "No, you're not going to investigate her and potentially scare her off. She doesn't even know I'm her mate because these stupid scent blockers mask my scent—so there's no way she's trying to secretly get close to me for some nefarious purpose."

Alex closed her mouth around her planned rejoinder, switching mental gears. "Just because it's not premeditated doesn't mean she doesn't have a nefarious purpose," Alex said firmly, setting her cases aside and standing up with her hands on her hips. Kara just looked at her with a supremely unamused expression, and Alex gave in after a few seconds. " _Fine_ , I admit, it would probably be unlikely that she'd try to get close to you for some ulterior motive—but I still maintain that it's better to be safe than sorry." She walked over and plunked herself down on a stool at the kitchen table, grabbing a piece of the pizza Kara had just set out.

"Then I still maintain that I'm not going to tell you who she is," Kara replied, shrugging. She shoved half a piece of pizza into her mouth and chewed for roughly one and a half seconds before her face split into a grin again. "I met one of my _mates_ Alex! And she's so pretty! And she smells so amazing!" Kara started walking around the kitchen and gesticulating with her food, somehow managing to continue eating while still regaling Alex with all the wonderful qualities of her future mate.

Alex managed to wrangle a first name from Kara—the woman's name was Jess—before Kara again swore to her sister that she wouldn't tell Alex any identifiable information. "Oh!" Kara said suddenly, realizing. "I need to plan for a way to tell her about my status ... maybe I should go without my scent blocker for a few hours? I'm going to ask J'onn, and I need to ask J'onn about telling her about me being Supergirl."

"What??" Alex said, shocked, dropping her slice of pizza back into the open box. "You only just met her and you don't even have her contact information, but you're already going to tell her your most closely guarded secret?"

Kara huffed. "I'm not going to tell her _right now_ , Alex, but yeah, she's my mate, so in the future I sort of need to tell her and I should get ahead of the ball by asking J'onn about it now. Gosh, maybe I should go into the DEO tonight? Do you think he's still there? Maybe I should go change and check," Kara said, walking towards the bedroom.

"No no, stop Kara," Alex said, holding an arm out to stop her sister. "J'onn's already gone home for the day, and it'll be just fine if you talk to him about it tomorrow or hell, even later this week. It's not like you've even planned with her when you're going to meet up again."

"Yeah, I gotta make plans with her again—wait, do you think if I go into her work tomorrow it's too soon? If she thinks I'm just some random girl and don't smell like a mate?"

"No, Kara, that's probably too soon."

"Well, you'd better hope it's not too soon, because how many days do you want me to talk to you like this before I can finally talk to her?"

Alex groaned and let her head fall to the table with a thunk—missing the pizza, of course. "How is this my life," she muttered.

\----

Kara used a monumental amount of effort in restraining herself and managed to wait two entire days before she went to try and find Jess at LuthorCorp. She went while she was on her lunch break—Cat had just left to go on a shopping trip with her son Carter that would probably take her at least a couple hours, so Kara was mostly free. She just hoped Jess would be mostly free too.

When she asked at the front desk of the LuthorCorp building for a Jess Hoang, the security guard raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. The guard made a short phone call—which Kara gallantly didn't listen in on with her superhearing powers—before asking Kara to wait for a few moments in the lobby. Kara sat down in the waiting area to play on her phone, and before too long a familiar voice called her name across the lobby.

Kara looked up to see Jess walking towards her and gave the LuthorCorp secretary one of her brilliant smiles, standing up and putting her phone back into her purse. They made some small talk before Jess asked if she'd eaten yet—Kara said she hadn't—and Jess suggested that they go run to pick up some food for themselves and come back so Jess could drop lunch off to her boss too.

They chatted away about mostly inconsequential things, and Kara was proud that she'd only put her foot in her mouth a couple of times. Jess also smiled most of their walk to the restaurant, so Kara couldn't chalk it up as anything other than a win. While they were waiting to get food at one of the fast but healthy sandwich places down the street, Cat called and of course Kara had to take it, pulling out her notepad and scribbling furiously as Cat dictated to her—apparently Carter was trying some clothes on so Cat was making use of the time the best way she knew how, by ordering Kara around. By the time Kara hung up, their order was just coming up, and Kara sighed in relief as she tucked her phone and notepad back into her purse.

"You write really fast," Jess said, looking at Kara appreciatively.

"Oh," Kara said, blushing scarlet. "Thank you."

They made it back to the LuthorCorp building and Jess took them up the elevator to one of the upper floor conference rooms that Jess said wouldn't be in use right now. Leaving Kara there for a couple of minutes, she went to drop off the food for her boss. After Jess got back, they went back to their easy chatting, bonding over their similar jobs as secretaries to powerful and ambitious women—and Kara learned that Jess was the assistant to none other than Lena Luthor herself.

When Kara tried to ask about Ms. Luthor, curious about her mate's boss, she noticed that Jess got a little protective and so the alpha incognito retreated topic-wise back to just telling Jess stories about working for Cat Grant, particularly all the times Kara was sure she was going to be fired but somehow had escaped anyway. The LuthorCorp assistant relaxed into the conversation after that, and Kara made a mental note to not say anything less than positive about Jess' boss. Kara should be learning what her mate liked and disliked anyway, and Lena Luthor went decidedly into the 'like' category.


	4. Kara's Plan - time to tell Jess about her status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is kind of a mess and needs cuts but I can't really figure out what to do with it, so I apologize in advance if this rambles a bit. I guess this is what authors pay good editors for!  
> ====

A couple weeks had gone by—now Kara had Jess' cell number—and the two women had been in regular contact. Jess seemed to genuinely like Kara as a person, but Jess hadn't shown that many signs of attraction to Kara, or at least not the same way that Kara seemed to fall all over herself whenever Jess was nearby. So Kara hatched a plan—it was time to tell Jess about Kara's status.

Specifically, Kara wanted to stop taking her scent-blocker.

Alex had been vociferously opposed to the whole idea, saying that even if Kara trusted Jess someone else could get a whiff of her scent and link her identity to Supergirl, but J'onn had signed off on Kara's plan so Alex hadn't had any way to really fight it. Alex had been grumpy the entire morning while conversely Kara had bounced from extreme excitement to restless anxiety and then back again. Eventually seeing her little sister in such a state roused Alex from her grumpiness and she helped Kara pick out clothes to wear and (embarrassingly) helped her try out what she wanted to say to Jess as an explanation.

Kara had invited Jess to dinner at a nice restaurant for the evening. It wasn't too nice of a place, because technically they weren't dating and Kara didn't want to come on too strongly, but it was the sort of place that the CatCo secretary had heard served good food and had been wanting to try. That's also how Kara had sold it to Jess, and Kara was going to make sure that the determination to upgrade this from a friends-date to a date-date was Jess' decision so it wouldn't look like Kara had purposefully misled her about the alpha's status.

But Kara was nervous, more nervous than she usually was when hanging out with Jess, as she stood at the front of the restaurant waiting for Jess to get there. She really wanted this to go okay. Kara had been really early because she couldn't sit waiting at home any more. The LuthorCorp secretary arrived almost exactly on time dressed smartly like she usually was—Kara actually hadn't seen Jess wear anything other than business formal wear before. Although to be fair this was the first time they were meeting up outside of work hours, and it was evening on a Friday so it was still possible that Jess had come directly from work. Sometimes Ms. Luthor had late nights and Kara knew that Jess always stayed with her till she left.

Jess greeted Kara with a hug like she usually did, glancing down at the grey sweater Kara was wearing over her button-up shirt and slacks. The sweater was less colorful than Kara's normal wardrobe of pastels or bright colors but not totally out of character for the blonde. The sweater also smelled slightly different to Jess—maybe the CatCo assistant had had to borrow it from someone else because she'd spilled something, which Kara was prone to do when she was nervous. The blonde assistant did seem more nervous that night, like a throwback to the day they'd met in Noonan's when Kara had almost seemed ready to explode. The CatCo secretary was fluttering her hands significantly more when she talked, which Jess had found to be a reasonably reliable indicator of Kara's nervousness.

The waitstaff seated them immediately after Jess arrived—this was an upper-end restaurant and the staff knew what they were doing, so they had identified Kara right away as a nervous alpha hoping to impress a date. Alphas on dates (especially first dates, and this had all the signs of being a first date) tended to tip ludicrously huge amounts, so the waitstaff had been preparing behind the scenes for the last half hour while Kara waited fidgeting out front. Luckily the restaurant had lots of tables for two in semi-secluded areas and all the staff had to do was adjust their reservation seating assignments a bit.

Kara and Jess were led to a table in the back corner near the big windows, surrounded by plants and screens discretely placed to block them from the view of other tables.

"Oh, I didn't realize it would be set up so romantic in here," Kara said, taking in the table placement and candles, getting a little worried that it might be too date-like. The undercover alpha tried to recover her normal optimism though, saying with a smile, "But it's very nice."

Jess noticed that Kara seemed to get a little more nervous but the CatCo beta seemed to at least keep it together till their waiter left with their drink orders. After that though the blonde seemed to get increasingly anxious and Jess decided to take control of the situation, helping Kara calm down a little by redirecting the conversation towards talking about Kara's day. This naturally led to the CatCo assistant talking about the latest weird request from her boss, which fortunately seemed to work as a distraction.

Jess privately wondered if Kara was actually somewhat infatuated with her boss—something Jess knew about intimately—or if Kara was just a bit girl crazy like Lena was, and just found herself attracted to basically every woman. Not that Jess had ever seen Kara flirt, but Kara certainly smiled very warmly and genuinely at every woman (and quite a few men) they had interacted with on their not-quite-dates, which they'd been on quite a few of now. This dinner was actually this first time they'd approached a real date situation, and Jess wondered what the special occasion was. It was obviously something important to Kara otherwise she wouldn't have been so nervous.

When Kara had invited Jess for dinner a few days prior, Jess went and sat down with Lena to talk about what they wanted to do. Technically speaking, Jess was in a relationship with Lena already, but Lena wanted to keep options open for other potential mates—and also Jess knew that Lena was girl crazy and was in a semi-permanent state of wanting more people involved. The problem was that neither Jess nor Lena particularly trusted anyone else getting near Lena.

The youngest Luthor had had lots of flings in college, but she'd found that the type of people that seemed attracted to her now that Lena was famous (or more famous) as the CEO replacing her now-imprisoned older brother—well, those weren't the sort of people Lena wanted around her in her most intimate and vulnerable moments, and Jess vehemently agreed.

Some of them were crazy followers of her brother who hadn't yet gotten caught doing something wrong enough to land them in prison, and others were the type who just wanted money or fame and didn't care who they had to shag to get it. Honestly, it was tiring trying to weed through them, so Lena usually just contented herself with Jess and speaking admiringly of all the pretty people around her when the two of them were alone.

When Kara had approached Jess and had seemed interested, Lena had wanted to meet the CatCo secretary right away—an adorable and overexcited blonde who was ceaselessly friendly and kind sounded like _exactly_ Lena's type. But Jess had convinced Lena that they should see what Kara was like on a longer-term basis before including her in their relationship.

Lena and Jess' relationship was still not well-known, even within the company they had only noted in a few locations on confidential documents that each one had an undisclosed mate. Jess thought they should get to know Kara better first before giving a secretary to the most powerful media personality in the country private information about a famous figure like Lena Luthor. Jess herself could dip under the radar because no one expected the secretary to be Lena Luthor's mate, so she'd be the one to find out more about Kara first.

Everything Jess had relayed back to Lena about their meetups had been nothing but positive so far—and the one time that they had eaten in a LuthorCorp conference room, Jess had had the feed set up on the laptop in Lena's office so she could hear what an adorable goofball Kara was first hand but without having to put Ms. Luthor at risk.

The surveillance made Jess feel a little underhanded, but she mentioned to Kara during that lunch that there were cameras everywhere and said as a joke that she hoped Kara wouldn't mind having security watch them while they ate. Kara had honestly not seemed to mind at all and quipped that security at her building was probably the same way. Then Kara had groaned and exclaimed that security had probably seen Kara spill her coffee all over herself that morning when she'd gotten into work, and that had segued into amusing anecdotes about Kara's day.

Jess was fairly certain that soon Lena would start pushing to let her meet Kara in person, especially since both women had confirmed that they'd felt attraction to the adorable blonde—not that Jess had ever really doubted that Lena would find Kara attractive. Jess by now was easily able to tell if a woman was Ms. Luthor's type or not, and it was Jess who had made the call on the few times they'd hired an escort or sex worker to join them—covered with extensive amounts of legal waivers and NDAs—and Jess had been right every time so far.

Jess felt she shouldn't be blamed that she was so protective of Ms. Luthor, especially since the press seemed ready to always pillory her for being just like her brother. She couldn't be to careful about both her boss and mate's social contacts.

Kara gradually calmed down with Jess' gentle questioning, until Kara realized that she'd been talking only about herself and switched to asking about Jess' day and how Ms. Luthor was doing. That was something that Kara had always made a habit of doing, since Jess was obviously very protective of her boss and genuinely seemed to care for her. After their drinks arrived and they were waiting on their first dishes, Kara decided that this would probably be the best time to initiate her plan, and took a deep breath.

"Um, Jess, there's something I need to apologize to you for," Kara said into the quiet pause over the table, wringing her hands slightly. Jess was concerned about the woman's increasing anxiousness again and started reaching out a hand to lay over Kara's, but then Kara started taking off her sweater so Jess sat back to wait. Kara seemed to be stalling or getting her nerve together so Jess let her use the sweater as a way to delay, but once the secretary had the sweater off Jess opened her mouth to ask what Kara was apologizing for.

Jess wasn't really concerned with whatever it was, since Kara had shown herself to always be very conscious of what made the LutherCorp secretary comfortable. But as Jess opened her mouth, a wave of scent passed over her, and as soon as the beta's nose registered the scent it felt like her entire body had been electrified. Mouth still hanging open, she stared at Kara.

Kara started fidgeting with her hands in the sweater now on her lap and then said hesitantly, "Um, so I uh, I normally wear strong scent-blockers—not because I wanted to purposefully keep anything from you, but because I ... don't like people judging me based on how they think I should be." She frowned down into her swearer. "I'm not ... that type of alpha, and I don't want to be seen that way." She glanced up at Jess again, who had by now managed to close her mouth, but still had her nostrils flared. Kara's eyes fell back down to her sweater, which she continued kneading in her lap with nerves. "I realized though, that it was like lying or hiding something from you, that you couldn't smell me the way I could smell you, and I ... I _want_ you to know who I am."

Jess took a deep breath, processing all of this—and consequently got another noseful of Kara. Jess didn't know quite what to say though, so Kara rambled on.

"And I'm not asking for your forgiveness right now, because I don't want to put a time limit on you figuring out how you feel about this, but I just ... I want you to know why I've been so interested in you when it probably seemed like I had no reason to be." Kara took a deep breath. "And I wanted you to know that I'm ... that I'm an alpha." Kara said the last few words with the air of a great confession, which from the alpha's perspective, it was.

Jess nodded, understanding. She rallied her thoughts together finally and said, "Well, I can see why you'd want to hide your status—you certainly aren't a stereotypical alpha." And it was _very_ clear to Jess that Kara was an alpha just from the scent, even without Kara saying so. The alpha-ness in Kara's scent was practically singing in the air around Jess, and the LuthorCorp assistant had to shake her head once sharply to stay focused. "And I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me so." Jess took Kara's hand and smiled at the clearly anxiously waiting alpha.

Kara let out a relieved breath and smiled warmly—glad that at least Jess didn't seem to be mad about this right now.

"I'd never heard about scent-blockers this strong before, so strong that they could make an alpha smell like a beta," Jess said conversationally, hoping to move the topic to something lighter.

"Oh," Kara said, blushing, "it's uh ... these particular scent-blockers are experimental. I'm sort of the test subject for them since I wanted to block my scent so strongly."

"Is it because your scent is stronger than others?" Jess asked, curious.

"I dunno, is it stronger?" Kara asked, head tilting in adorable confusion.

Jess chuckled at the expression on her mate's—oh _god_ , Kara had the mate scent, Kara was one of Jess' _mates_ —on her mate's face, and said, feeling a little giddy from the exposure to Kara's scent, "Well it seems stronger than other alphas' scents to me."

"Oh!" Kara said, sitting bolt upright. "I can put my sweater back on if it's too overwhelming—it's a special fiber that both suppresses scents and also doesn't hold scents." She held up the piece of clothing in question, raising it from her lap.

"It ... doesn't hold your scent?" Jess asked, bewildered.

"Nope—here smell it," Kara said, holding it out. "It won't smell anything like me even though I've been holding or wearing it for a few hours now."

Feeling slightly excited at the idea of putting her face into something that had just been sitting in Kara's lap, Jess dutifully leaned forward to press her nose into the garment and inhaled. She pulled back in surprise, eyes wide. "Wow, there's no scent on that at all!" she exclaimed.

Kara nodded, smiling encouragingly. "I know right? The first time I did that, it surprised me too." After Jess sniffed at the sweater a few more times, Kara went to put the sweater back on—but Jess put a hand out to stop her.

"No, it's okay. I ... don't want you to put it back on, even if your scent is a little distracting," Jess said, smiling faintly. Kara's scent honestly _was_ a little distracting, but Jess definitely didn't want to stop smelling it—and probably never would want to stop smelling the alpha, but Jess wasn't about to go saying that part out loud. Not yet, anyway.

"Yeah?" Kara asked, pleasantly surprised. "Oh, uh, okay then."

Kara set the sweater awkwardly down over the back of the chair and turned back to Jess, and the LuthorCorp secretary turned the conversation to less anxiety inducing topics—things that she knew Kara liked, like food instagrams and cat memes. Jess wanted to get Kara back to where they'd been before this date in terms of Kara's confidence and comfort around Jess.

Right now they had regressed back to 'just met' level of awkwardness for Kara and Jess was not okay with that. Luckily, Jess had also been learning from Kara over their time together, and she was much better at managing the alpha. Not nearly as good as Jess was at managing Lena, but it had taken Jess years of hard work to get there with her omega. Hopefully someday she'd be at the same level with Kara.

After Kara was back at a point where she seemed okay again as far as nervousness went—which may also have had something to do with the arrival of the food, as Jess had noticed that Kara was a stress eater—Jess decided to bring up her own secret.

"I'm really glad you felt comfortable enough with me to tell me about your status, Kara," Jess said earnestly. "I also want to tell you something important—I've already found one mate and we're in a committed relationship together."

Kara instantly and visibly deflated. "Oh," she said dejectedly.

Jess quickly reached out to take Kara's hand. "No, Kara. I'm not telling you I don't want to keep seeing you or that you're not a potential mate for me—because I do and you are. I just want to let you know that there's someone else and that I was getting to know you first before I told you about them."

"Oh," Kara responded in a much different tone of voice, perking up. "Are they ... do they want to meet me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," Jess said, amused at the quick and total reversal of Kara's mood. "They do want to meet you, but I think we should continue to get to know each other better before we do any meetings with them. They mean a lot to me and I don't want to upset the relationship we already have. I just wanted to let you know about them since you're being so open with me."

Kara blinked, processing that information. "Okay, well that's ... good, right? That's good. I want to meet them." She looked at Jess with obvious curiosity and interest. "And they're one of your mates? By scent?"

Jess nodded, and Kara almost bounced in her seat with excitement.

"Oh wow, that's great," she said happily. "That means there's—as Alex likes to say—a high probability that they're also one of _my_ potential mates."

Jess laughed at Kara's impression of her sister. They'd spoken about blonde's sister before but Kara hadn't let them meet yet because, in the younger Danver's words, Alex was a super intimidating FBI agent and she didn't want her older sister to scare Jess off.

"Has Alex done that background check into me yet that she keeps asking you for?" Jess asked in amusement. Honestly, with how tight security was at LuthorCorp, she couldn't imagine than an FBI inquiry into her personal history would be all that difficult, even if the older Danvers sister sounded like she was extremely overprotective of Kara.

The newly revealed alpha made a face. "I sure hope not, but unless you start getting any intrusive phone calls or people in unmarked government cars following you around, I think you're still safe." Kara blinked and then peered at Jess in concern. "You ... haven't been seeing any of that, have you?"

"No," Jess confirmed with a smile. "Although if they're doing that around LuthorCorp then I might not even notice—we have a _lot_ of surveillance and government contractors coming and going all the time."

Kara winced. "Well, we can hope for now that it's okay—besides, she still pesters me every day to tell her your name or some other piece of identifying information, and I'm not sure she'd still bother if she'd found that information out on her own."

"In that case, let's drink to that," Jess said, holding out her glass. Kara, with a cute laugh, grabbed her own glass to clink it against Jess' and they drank. They finished the meal talking about lighter topics, sharing their desserts and in general having a good time. Despite the little hiccups, Jess overall thought the date went well, and soon enough they were out at the curb waiting for a LuthorCorp driver to pick them up. Jess had offered to give them a ride back since her boss had assigned her a driver for the evening. Kara was grateful that they wouldn't have to take a taxi.


	5. Love, I've got a surprise for you

When the car pulled up to Kara's apartment, Kara started fumbling for words so Jess decided to give the alpha a hand metaphorically speaking. "If you're thinking about showing me your place, I'd like to see it," Jess said with a hint of a smile.

"Yes," Kara blurted out immediately and then blushed, a bit flustered. "Uh, I mean, I uh, I want to invite you up, but I don't want it to be like a precursor to sex or anything like that. Just ... I want to show you my place." Kara squeezed the sweater in her hands self-consciously. She hadn't put the sweater back on since Jess had told her that the beta assistant preferred her not to, and Kara wasn't about to screw up on an obviously stated preference by her mate—by _one of_ her mates, the alpha mentally corrected herself. Kara was still getting used to this idea and it made her so excited every time she remembered it.

"That's fine—we don't have to have sex tonight, but ... I wouldn't mind some cuddling maybe? Or something more than just hand-holding?" Jess asked hopefully.

Kara bounced up and down in her seat giddily for a moment before she managed to contain herself. "Yes, I can do that," she said with a brilliant smile, promptly opening the door, stepping out and offering her hand to Jess.

Jess took the hand and followed her out of the car and into the building, noting that it was pretty decent for the area actually. When they finally got up to Kara's apartment, Jess saw a the best ever reflection of a person's character on a place—because this apartment was 100% Kara. It was open, colorful, and crammed with happy photos and things she could tell Kara liked.

Nothing was presented for show or for the purpose of making the alpha seem more important or prestigious. It was also the first time that Jess had smelled Kara's unmasked scent on anything, except for on Kara herself just today. She'd of course smelled Kara's scent before, but it was always the muted one that smelled like a beta—and this apartment definitely smelled like an alpha lived here.

Jess couldn't help smiling genuinely as soon as they stepped inside. "It's lovely, Kara, and it's very, very _you_."

Kara seemed overjoyed and laughed, taking Jess' hand and offering to give her the grand tour. The place wasn't actually that big, but Kara showed her the bedroom, bathroom and balconies before they ended up in the open-plan living room and kitchen. Obviously feeling more at ease in her own space, Kara didn't stumble at all when she suggested, smiling softly, "So I think you expressed an interest in cuddling?" She took Jess' hand gently with a hopeful look on her face.

Jess nodded, biting her lip slightly. "I would very much like that," she said, and let herself be gently guided by the hand down onto the couch and then into Kara's lap. Despite Jess' stated intention of not sleeping with Kara tonight, sitting down in the alpha's lap sent her into an immediate full-body blush—the only other time that had ever happened to Jess was during Lena's heats.

Probably noting Jess' instant flush, Kara was very slow and careful with all her movements—first gently wrapping her arms around the beta in a loose but warm hug, and then putting her chin on Jess' shoulder. "Is this okay?" Kara asked, attention riveted on the woman in her lap.

The beta nodded and then paused, before again biting her lip, trying to get her nerve up to ask her question. "Um, Kara? Could you ... would it be alright, if you ... scent-marked me?" Jess asked hesitantly after a while, and then flushed even brighter red than before.

Kara lifted her head up off Jess' shoulder, eyes wide. "You want me to scent-mark you?" she asked, her voice sounding a little strangled.

Again Jess nodded. "If that's okay with you? You don't have to if you don't want to," Jess quickly added.

"It's definitely okay," Kara said, sounding a little breathless, and Jess wondered if it was as much of a turn-on for alphas—for Kara in particular—as it was for her and Lena. Jess and Lena had played around with it in the past, with Lena scent-marking Jess during sex or just during their cuddle time.

A few of the sex workers Jess had hired had been alphas, and those women had seemed to thoroughly enjoy scent-marking them—Jess and Lena both found it to be an incredible turn on. Whenever they had an alpha partner with them they had asked for scent-marking, and each time the alpha had seemed incredibly pleased to be asked.

Kara seemed a step above incredibly pleased—she almost looked like it was a sexual fantasy of hers, and to be honest it _was_ one of Jess' fantasies. Lena loved being scent-marked so much she had tried multiple times to get Jess to hire them a permanent sex worker alpha just so Lena could have that whenever she wanted—Jess of course said no, because there had been no reliable way to find one that could be loyal long term, or at least not reliable enough to assuage the beta's worries about exposing Lena to potential emotional harm.

Jess already had her hands full just making sure the few times they _had_ used a sex worker that the word hadn't got out. Unfortunately Jess, being a beta, couldn't really scent-mark all that much, although they did do some of that during sex. Betas certainly _could_ scent-mark, but it's just that betas' scents weren't anywhere near as strong as an alpha's or omega's.

Asking Kara to scent-mark her now meant that even though Lena wasn't here to meet Kara, Jess could bring the scent home to see how Lena reacted to it. Jess was almost completely certain that her boss would have a positive reaction to the scent of an alpha—they hadn't met a female alpha yet that the CEO hadn't found to have an attractive scent—but what Jess really wanted to know is if Lena could scent if Kara was a potential mate for her or not. The omega would probably want the cute CatCo assistant in her bed regardless, but it would be a good compatibility test at any rate.

So Jess really had two motives—one, she just really wanted to smell more of Kara's scent and rub it all over her body, and two, she wanted to bring that scent home to Lena. This way she got both. Also, Kara turned out to be an _exremely_ good cuddler.

At first, Kara rubbed her cheeks and face against Jess' shoulder slowly, rumbling and occasionally flashing a small, slightly self-conscious smile at Jess, as if checking that everything was okay. But soon Kara was running her hands up and down Jess' arms, carding her fingers through Jess' hair, making sure to also scratch her scalp and curling her whole body around the beta secretary's. Then, Kara started actually rubbing the base of her neck on Jess, specifically the sensitive patch of skin right over her scent glands—and honestly at that point Jess was so taken with Kara's scent that she was putty in the alpha's hands.

Almost from the moment they started, Jess couldn't control the soft whimpers and keening noises she was making at the alpha's attentions. Kara started nuzzling into Jess' neck, not quite licking but inhaling deeply and pressing open-mouthed kisses all over her shoulders, neck, at the base of her neck directly over Jess' scent glands—which drew moans so loud they surprised the beta—face, arms, and basically anywhere else Kara could reach. Jess moaned and moved to open herself more at whatever spot the alpha had focused her attention.

At one point when Kara had Jess' head tilted way back over Kara's shoulder, simultaneously mouthing into the base of Jess' neck with little growls and scratching one hand against Jess' scalp, the other hand cupping the beta's body against her, Jess thought she was either going to black out or orgasm or both. Kara must have noticed how close Jess had gotten because after that the alpha toned it down, letting Jess come back down to Earth and become aware of what her own body was doing again.

"We should-" Kara paused to pant into Jess' neck, "-maybe stop here. If we keep going I might not ... want to stop." She nosed into Jess' neck, making the beta moan again. Kara mumbled something that sounded like swearing but Jess couldn't catch the words. Then Kara added softly, "You smell _so_ _good_."

"Speak for yourself, Kara—you smell _amazing_ ," Jess panted, voice rough and crackling from all the whimpering and moaning, twisting around so she could put her own nose into the crook of Kara's neck and breathe deeply.

Kara perked up, lifting her head from Jess' neck. "Do I ... smell like a potential mate to you?" she asked intently, watching the LuthorCorp assistant's expression closely.

Jess nodded absently. "Never smelled anyone who smelled this good before, except for-" Jess clamped her mouth shut, stopping herself before she could say her omega's name.

Kara made soothing noises and rubbed Jess' arms, calming the beta down from her momentary tension. It didn't take long before Jess was melting back into the alpha. Once Jess was both calm and able to string a coherent thought together again, the LuthorCorp assistant texted for her assigned driver to come pick her up although choosing to lay curled up on Kara until he got there.

"Today was a wonderful date, Kara—thank you," Jess said softly. She was still keyed up and aroused but it had moved to a background level that Jess could keep on simmer till later when she got home to Lena.

"I'm really glad you liked it, and I hope that me not telling you I was an alpha or a potential mate for so long didn't make you upset or unhappy in any way," Kara said, ducking her head into Jess' shoulder self-consciously. She still had Jess in her lap and was stroking a hand up and down the LuthorCorp assistant's arm absently, which was really pleasant and calming for Jess.

"No, it didn't, although I still need to go ask my omega what she thinks about all this."

Kara lifted her head up like a hound catching a scent. "She?" she asked for confirmation. "An omega?"

Jess groaned. "I didn't mean to let that drop."

"That's okay—I can forget about it until you're both ready to talk about it," Kara eagerly offered, not wanting to make either mate uncomfortable. "I don't want you to tell me more until you're both comfortable with me."

Jess gave her a beautiful smile in response, making Kara's heart skip a beat. "Thank you, Kara," she said gratefully and then gave Kara a kiss on the cheek.

Kara flushed a bright red and then nuzzled Jess' cheek in return bashfully.

Jess' driver arrived and it seemed much sooner than either woman would have wanted, but it was already late and Jess wanted to get back to her omega. Kara walked Jess down to the street and waved as she pulled away, completely unable to wipe the smile from her face and definitely not feeling at all ashamed about that.

As soon as Kara got back up to her apartment, she felt like she was just about to burst from all this excitement, and just had to tell someone, so she sent a message to her sister. Kara knew she needed to burn off some of her energy afterwards or she'd never be able to sleep, so she super-sped into her suit as she hurriedly typed out a message on her phone.

Kara: OMG ALEX ALEX ALXE  
Kara: my date went so well  
Kara: i smell like a mate to her too

Alex: Good, glad to hear it  
Alex: Try to put some effort into spelling my name right though

Kara: AND OMG ALEX I HAVE TWO MATES

Alex: Also consider this your reminder to re-up your scent-blockers now that you're done  
Alex: What really?  
Alex: Kara???  
Alex: ....  
Alex: You're doing loops on the edge of space now, aren't you  
Alex: When you get back TAKE YOUR SCENT BLOCKERS  
Alex: We'll talk about mate #2 tomorrow

====

In the car, with the streetlamps flashing past the darkened windows, Jess decided it would be best to text Lena and let her know.

Jess: hey love, I'm heading home now  
Jess: and I've got a surprise for you

Lena: Okay, baby. I'm up still, of course.  
Lena: How did your date go?  
Lena: What kind of surprise? Is it a certain blonde secretary?

Jess: it's not a cute blonde, just to be clear

Lena: Ah, well. I wasn't exactly expecting you to move that fast anyway.  
Lena: That's usually my job. ;)

Jess: haha, I am aware  
Jess: it is, however, as close to bringing her home with me as I could get  
Jess: I have so many things to tell you, I can barely contain myself

Lena: Wow, Jess.

Jess: the date went fantastic  
Jess: but, big big reveal, Kara isn't actually a beta  
Jess: she's an alpha who uses scent-blockers  
Jess: and she wasn't using them tonight

Lena: What?!

Jess: I know right?? AND she has mate scent  
Jess: the scent blockers she uses are so powerful they block both mate and alpha scent  
Jess: I got her to scent mark me so you could smell her on me

Lena: Fuck.

Jess: and see if she's your mate too  
Jess: god Lena she smelled so good, I'm so turned on right now  
Jess: I'm here

Jess opened up the door to the flat she shared with Lena, calling out softly, "Love, I'm home."

Before Jess could go more than ten steps into the flat, Lena was on her. The CEO scooped Jess into a hug. "Oh ... my ... _god_ ," Lena said, catching the scent on Jess' clothing and sniffing Jess all over. "You _do_ smell good." Lena rubbed her hands over her mate, still sniffing, and began growling.

"Lena," Jess said huskily, wrapping her arms around her lover and pulling Lena in closer. "God, I need you so bad right now. I nearly came just from her scent-marking me. It was _incredible_."

Lena started pulling Jess towards the bedroom, licking Jess' neck.

"But Lena, before I forget, is she a potential mate for you?" Jess asked, trying to slow them down so Lena could answer—this question was important, and Jess really needed to know, even if it meant making their wild sex wait a few moments more.

Lena seemed beyond words and just nodded, still growling, as she tugged Jess more insistently towards the bedroom, sliding a hand under her beta's waistband.

"Oh god, _yes_ ," Jess said with a moan, giving herself up to the inevitable. She couldn't wait till they actually brought Kara home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it off right as it was getting good, but I haven't finished the sex scene yet so you'll just have to wait for that part!


	6. We've got to get Kara in here (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you think these hard-working ladies need some good old-fashioned stress-relief, aka sex :D (sorry Kara)

Lena was nipping hard at Jess' neck when they finally reached the bedroom, the beta impatiently tugging off her own clothes as they went. The last few articles of clothing Lena practically tore off her mate's body, slotting a leg in between Jess' just before the omega tumbled the both of them onto their huge bed—although the CEO kept hold of the assistant's button-up shirt which smelled so strongly of alpha mate-scent and flung that on the bed next to them. Lena was certain they were going to involve that in their sex play somehow—it smelled too good not to.

Jess moaned loudly as soon as her back hit the mattress, hands clutching at Lena smooth skin. The omega had purposefully changed into clothes that she could easily pull off once she'd seen her lover's text messages, and so she'd already stripped herself naked before they even reached the bedroom door. Lena growled and buried her face in Jess' soft locks where the alpha scent was still so strong and her hips involuntarily bucked upwards, both lovers groaning at the friction.

"Strap-on?" Jess managed to gasp in between the delicious whimpering noises she was making.

"Later," Lena muttered before taking the beta's neck into her mouth, sucking and nipping. She threw a leg over Jess' hip and started grinding vigorously, completely unable to control her need with the taste of both her lover and a new mate in her mouth.

Jess bucked helplessly under Lena's assault. " _Lena!_ " the beta cried out as she bucked upwards onto her lover's thigh. "Oh god, god, Lena, I'm not going to last long, I'm _ah_ ... _Lena_ ," Jess finished with a gasp.

Lena could feel the beta's pussy pulsing against her leg and knew that her mate was right on the edge. The omega growled into Jess' neck, tightly holding her lover's neck between her teeth and increasing the pace of her grinding. Just as she heard Jess start making the tell-tale gasps that signaled her impending orgasm, Lena bit down hard, breaking the skin and renewing her mating bite. The taste of the alpha scent-marking combined with the tang of blood from the bite threw the omega into a screaming orgasm so powerful that Lena's eyes rolled back in her head and she nearly blacked out.

When Lena came to, the beta was completely limp underneath her, breathing heavily, and appeared to be unconscious, so Lena held the mating bite for only a few seconds before she let go, promptly laving the spot. Once the puncture marks had closed, the omega carefully extracted herself from Jess' limbs and crawled over to the bedstand, pulling out her favorite harness and dildo from the drawer.

Jess started stirring just as Lena finished tightening the harness, and she crawled back to roll the beta over onto her belly. Jess smiled and mumbled something at her mate, but it was almost completely unintelligible and just Lena kissed her beta's shoulder in response. The omega nudged Jess' legs wider and knelt between them, lining up the tip of her strap-on and pushing it inside with slow pumps. The beta moaned as Lena drove the head inside, the beta tilting her hips up to give her mate a better angle.

Lena growled again, starting to get really excited once more, especially with how the scents of her beta mate and alpha mate-to-be were combining with the scent of sex. Her hands gripped the beta's hips hard as Lena increased her pace, going in deep enough to bottom out with each thrust. Jess' hands fisted the sheets and she moaned, pushing back into Lena's thrusts.

The omega slowly pulled Jess backwards as she pumped until the beta's knees were almost underneath her shoulders, with Lena's knees to either side of her torso. The growling CEO thrust in hard and wrapped her upper body over Jess' shoulders, curling herself around the beta's body while Jess whimpered in pleasure. Lena could feel herself getting close to climax again and she coaxed the beta into arching her back, exposing her neck to the omega. Once she had Jess' head leaning against her shoulder, Lena started scent marking the beta as she pounded into the woman under her, knowing that she was just on the edge of orgasm and needing to get Jess there too.

As soon as Lena began scent marking, Jess felt her walls begin to flutter with the first throes of her orgasm and heard the omega crashing over the edge into climax, still pumping hard into her. Jess cried out and arched backwards as she dove fully into orgasm, pushing her neck into her omega's mouth hard. Lena instantly responded by biting down, giving the other side of her beta's neck a mating bite. The omega moaned as she rode out their orgasm, gradually slowing as they both came down.

This time Lena held the mating bite for a long time, growling at Jess every time the beta tried to shift their positions, until Jess tsked at her lover. The omega grudgingly released her mate, but forced Jess to wait a little while longer until Lena was satisfied that she'd laved the beta's bite mark sufficiently.

"Shhh, baby," Jess soothed as she rolled a grumbling Lena off her back and over to the side, instinctively understanding the omega's strong desire to bite her right now. "I know—we'll get our alpha and you can give her a mating bite soon." Without relinquishing their skin-to-skin contact, Jess stretched over to get her own strap-on out of the bedstand, deftly removing Lena's and setting it to the side.

Lena rolled her hips in anticipation as the beta pulled the harness off her, biting her lower lip and running a hand up between Jess' legs. The assistant shivered at the touch but didn't stop strapping her harness on, and then once done she pushed Lena backwards, pinning her firmly against the soft bedding. Lena gasped and spread her legs, and Jess moaned when she felt the slick that was all over the omega's thighs and crotch, the beta's hips bucking unbidden a couple times in automatic response.

"God, you're so wet, Lena," Jess groaned into her mate's neck, mouthing at the soft skin there. The omega's scent was unbelievably strong right now from the scent marking she'd just done, and Jess rubbed the shaft of her strap-on against Lena's clit as she nibbled and sucked and licked at the delicious taste of her mate on the omega's neck and shoulders. Lena was already moaning loudly and Jess guessed her mate would probably come just from the beta entering her—but Jess had other plans first.

With a last sharp nip to Lena's neck, Jess let go and started kissing her way down the omega's body until Lena was panting with Jess between her legs, the beta kissing and licking the top of her slit over the hard nub hidden there. Lena arched her back hard when Jess dipped her tongue inside, needing to taste her mate—Lena right after she'd come was one of Jess' favorite flavors. She worked her tongue around, licking through Lena's folds, until she felt the omega pulsing rhythmically in her mouth and then Jess sucked at her mate's opening hard, using a thumb to rub over Lena's clit.

The omega screamed out Jess' name, rocking into her mate's mouth and thrashing her head against the bed—and Jess got her other favorite taste, Lena while she was coming. Jess kept up the movement of her tongue and fingers until the omega relaxed into the bed, and then Jess climbed up to lie on top of her mate, sliding her dildo gently inside—the sudden hardness caused a secondary orgasm and Lena moaned and thrashed through her aftershock, with Jess holding the omega firmly in her arms.

Jess began thrusting in and out almost immediately, already knowing how quickly Lena could get worked up again after orgasm. True to form, the omega's limpness quickly wore off and she wrapped her legs around Jess' hips, matching the motion of the beta's thrusting. Lena began moaning her lover's name and Jess scooted her knees up under the omega's ass, putting her mate in her lap and curling her abdomen around Lena's thoroughly wet opening, giving the omega the friction she craved. She knew Lena loved how deep she could thrust like this, and started shallowly pumping into the omega at her full depth, making sure to push hard at the tail end of each thrust.

Lena cried out Jess' name and the beta knew her lover wouldn't last much longer, so she bent her head down to mouth at Lena's breasts and sucked one of the nipples into her mouth. The omega cried out again and started bucking wildly, so Jess gripped her mate's hips tightly to hold her down, pumping hard and fast as Lena screamed out her orgasm. Jess was starting to get really worked up again, feeling her mate's increased wetness drip down onto her thighs.

Jess didn't stop moving, helping Lena through a couple aftershocks as she came down. Once it appeared the omega was mostly finished with that round, Jess felt around blindly in the now thoroughly messed bedding until she found her discarded shirt. Lifting it briefly to her nose to check that the scent was still strongly Kara—and getting a bit dazed and really aroused from the smell—Jess held it out teasingly under Lena's nose where the omega was laying with her eyes closed against the bed, panting.

The omega's eyes snapped open as soon as she caught the scent and she bucked her hips sharply, making Jess gasp at the increased friction. The beta then looped the shirt around her neck like a scarf. Lena growled and pulled Jess down until she was flush against her mate's body, grinding herself against the beta's toy. Jess whimpered in pleasure and started thrusting more forcefully into Lena, the fresh alpha mate-scent driving both of them closer to climax quickly.

Lena needed more friction and force and started rocking herself against the beta over her, using her legs around Jess' ass to push her mate inside her hard. The omega found herself rapidly approaching her peak and spread her legs out further to the side to give the panting beta between her legs more access as Jess pounded hard into her, the beta understanding what Lena needed as the omega's cries ticked up in pitch.

Jess' own cries increased as she pushed open her mate's thighs even wider, still thrusting forcefully. Just as the beta was about to topple over the edge, Lena climaxed hard, the omega's clenching making the strap-on pulse against Jess' clit, and the beta cried out, continuing to pump deeply as she too crashed over into orgasm. Lena pulled the beta up into her hard with her arms around the beta's back as she came, and her lips automatically found Jess' neck again and bit down.

The slight pain and incredible pleasure in her neck sent Jess directly into a secondary climax, and she mouthed at Lena's collarbone until she found the omega's neck and returned the mating bite, feeling her mate also crash into a secondary orgasm as Jess held Lena's neck in her teeth. When they finally stopped chasing each other's orgasms, the two women lay unmoving and thoroughly tangled, panting on the bedsheets.

"Wow," Jess mumbled into the renewed mating bite on Lena's neck that she was weakly laving.

Lena seemed beyond words—which was understandable, since she'd just had more orgasms than Jess could count—so she just hummed in agreement. Both of them were completely spent and the beta felt herself quickly sliding towards sleep now that they had both been sated.

Just before Jess fell asleep, she mumbled, "We've got to get Kara in here."


	7. Mother not-so-dearest

After the wild success of the last one, all Kara's hopes for having another date night soon were dashed the next week when basically all the Fort Rozz escapees still on the loose decided to become active all at once. She barely had a chance to message Jess, but Kara always made time for the other secretary at some point in her busy days, never letting it go more than a couple hours without checking her phone. Luckily it seemed Jess also really wanted to do another date night soon, and also sometime in the near future including her omega, and they commiserated over text messages about Kara's exploding schedule. 

Jess understood about exploding schedules—being assistant to one of the most demonized CEO's in the world meant that Jess had had lots of late night meetings spent with PR managers, which turned into long weeks of managing problems. And that was on top of whatever issues that cropped up within the company. Fortunately, Lena was aware of this need for extra damage control, and she'd hired an entire team that could address these situations so as to keep the issues from taking up all of Jess' time. 

The end of the week rolled around, and things were starting to slow down at the DEO, and Kara had high hopes that she could potentially see Jess, or maybe even Jess' (their??) omega. Kara's wish ended up being granted in a way she did not expect when word came through that Lillian Luthor had kidnapped Lena. 

Jess was panicking to Kara over text message, but Kara couldn't stop to answer. The DEO had tracked a special Kryptonite signal to find a previously hidden bunker—Alex said over the comms that she suspected it had been Lex's—and Kara punched her way through the concrete bunker walls, knowing that Jess needed Lena back safely and not wanting to risk waiting for the DEO backup to arrive. The choppers were only about fifteen minutes out, so Kara would only need to hold off that long till help arrived if things went south. 

The first thing Kara saw once she'd broken through was Lillian standing there threatening Lena with a gun, and Kara instantly saw red. She darted forward, yanking the gun out of Lillian's hand and pushing the elder Luthor back across the room away from Lena. "Don't you _dare_ ," Kara said threateningly, placing herself firmly between Lena and the CEO's mother, and crushed the gun in her hand like tissue paper. 

Lillian stood back up and brushed herself off, her eyes bright and angry and darting between Supergirl and Lena. "So," the evil scientist said, somehow managing to sound both icily calm and angry. "You and my daughter. I didn't know you would be involved like this." 

"I'm Supergirl," Kara said plainly, as if that explained everything, standing unafraid. "And I won't let you hurt your daughter." 

Things didn't go as smoothly as Kara would have liked. A Kryptonite-powered guy calling himself Metallo jumped out to fight Supergirl, and Lillian had this sonic-grenade that stunned the Kryptonian once she'd beaten Metallo. Lillian made her escape with her goons while Kara was momentarily incapacitated, and then the hero couldn't pursue the elder Luthor when Metallo's Kryptonite heart proved to be unstable. Kara scooped up Lena in her arms—what kind of mother leaves their daughter behind with someone she perceives to be an enemy??—and flew them both out of there just moments before Metallo went critical and the whole bunker exploded. 

Kara passed the DEO choppers in the air as she made a beeline back towards the base, informing them on her comms that Lillian had escaped. Both choppers redirected to intercept Lillian, radioing down to the ground vehicles further behind to investigate the remains of the base. Kara didn't stop to watch the action though, as Lena was shaking in Kara's arms and the superhero could hear the CEO's rapid pulse and breathing. Although Kara wanted to get Lena back to Jess as soon as possible, J'onn ordered Supergirl to return to the DEO first, saying a medical team would be onsite to examine Ms. Luthor. 

As she was flying back, Kara caught whiffs of Lena's scent and made the immediate connection between Jess' protectiveness for her boss with her protectiveness for her omega mate—and it was very apparent despite the air rushing past them that Lena was both an omega and one of Kara's potential mates. This obviously must be the mystery omega Jess had been talking about and Kara felt even more protective of the youngest Luthor, cradling the woman's still trembling body more securely in her arms. 

By the time they landed at the DEO, Lena had tucked her head into Supergirl's shoulder and was clinging to Kara's supersuit, so the hero had had to delicately pry Lena's hands free so she could be checked out in medical. Dr. Morgan was already there with her assistant standing by, and began asking Lena questions in a soft voice, examining her for injuries. Kara needed to go talk to J'onn but didn't want to leave Lena alone when she obviously was feeling frightened and a little in shock, so on a whim she pulled out her phone—her Supergirl phone, not her personal one—and dialed in Jess' personal cell number, which Kara had long since memorized. 

Despite being an unknown number, Jess picked up on the first ring, and her urgent hello had Lena's eyes snapping up to Supergirl—Lena had been staring without seeing anything for the last few minutes, but hearing Jess' voice brought Lena back to herself. She eagerly reached for the phone that Supergirl held out to her. 

"Jess?" Lena said, voice barely trembling at all. 

"Oh thank god Lena!" Jess exclaimed with audible relief. "Are you okay? Where are you? Whose phone is this?" Jess asked her questions rapidfire. 

"Jess, I'm fine—I'm at some government base getting checked over by a doctor." 

Supergirl softly tapped Lena's shoulder, getting her attention. "I have to step away and talk to my boss—are you going to be ok if I leave you here for a moment?" the superhero asked gently. Lena nodded her acceptance and waved the woman off. Supergirl nodded once and then zipped out of the room using her superspeed, so fast that it almost seemed to Lena like the woman had disappeared. 

Jess could hear Lena answering what appeared to be the doctor's questions on the other end of the line, but Lena hadn't answered her other question so she repeated it. "Whose phone are you using?" 

A slightly incredulous laugh came over the line, and Lena said, "It's Supergirl's phone." 

"What?" Jess exclaimed, shocked, but then quickly moved on to more important topics. If nothing else, Jess' experience dealing with multiple crises at LuthorCorp had given her lots of practice at ignoring extraneous things to focus on the main issues. "Ms. Luthor, where are you? Can I come to you? I can invoke mate privilege if you want." 

It was illegal in the United States to keep mates from each other, and so if Jess presented herself as Lena's mate they would have to either release Lena to a place where Jess could reach her, or they would have to let Jess have access to wherever Lena was. It meant that Jess would be making hers and Lena's relationship public, or at least known by the government, but at this particular point what mattered was that Jess was with Lena. The beta knew her mate's voice and moods, and could tell that Lena was both terrified and confused, so right now she wanted desperately to get to Lena's side. 

"I ... I don't know, but I'm guessing they'll want to talk to me, since they didn't take me to a hospital to be examined by a doctor there. I'll ask when Supergirl comes back." 

"She left you there?" Jess asked concerned. 

"With the doctors," Lena confirmed. "She said she had to go talk to her boss. I'm guessing she has to give a report of some kind." 

==== 

Kara zipped up to J'onn, and before the Director could say anything, Kara said, "I want to get Le- Ms. Luthor's mate and bring her here to the DEO. I know you're not going to release her till you get done with the debrief." 

J'onn frowned. 

"You can't keep them apart, so either I go get her or you send a car to pick her up," Kara continued adamantly, crossing her arms across her chest and staring J'onn down. 

"Supergirl, this is a secret government facility—we can't just bring someone's mate here because they're scared," J'onn said in his usual staid authoritative tones. 

"Supergirl," Alex said, walking up to them quickly from where she'd been standing watching the mission consoles. "You're wounded—you need to get to medical." 

Kara looked down at her suit, and saw that it was indeed torn in places and that she was still sluggishly bleeding, but immediately dismissed it as not important. "J'onn, I'm not backing down on this. It's illegal to keep them apart under US law, which even you have to obey." Kara stepped forward as she spoke and pointed a finger towards the director's chest to emphasize her points. "I don't want to leave Le- Ms. Luthor alone in medical, but I will go get her mate if you're not going to bring her here." 

Alex stood there in surprise that Kara had completely ignored her to continue her argument with J'onn. Kara's mind was an adrenaline- and excitement-fueled mix of different emotions all muddled together, but the director caught enough of a glimpse of the Kryptonian's thoughts to know what this was really about. J'onn sighed. 

"Alright, I'll send a car to pick her up. Find out where she is and then let me know once you've got that." 

Kara's face split into a brilliant smile. "Thank you, J'onn," she said effusively, spontaneously pulling the taller man into a tight hug, ignoring the fact that they were standing in the middle of the command center, before zipping off again. 

"What the fuck was that??" Alex demanded incredulously. 

J'onn sighed again. "Report to the briefing room at 1900 hours—that's almost thirty minutes from now—and I guess we'll find out." 

"Yes, sir," Alex replied crisply, voice only barely belying her frustration.


	8. Avenging god of lawyers

Kara returned to the medbay to find Lena changing into some loaned DEO trainee sweats from the ruined clothes she'd been wearing, and Kara instantly turned her back to the currently pants-less omega, looking away and blushing bright red. 

"I'm done now," Lena called out to her a few seconds later, sounding faintly amused. 

"Sorry," Kara said, turning around, still bright red. "I should have knocked before entering." 

"It's fine," Lena said, picking up the phone again and answering another of Jess' questions. Kara could tell that the secretary still sounded anxious. 

Kara cleared her throat, and Lena turned her attention back to the superhero. "If um, you don't mind giving me the phone back for a minute? We're going to provide transportation to bring her here, so she can sit with you until you're cleared to leave the base." Kara shuffled her feet nervously. 

Lena relayed to Jess the situation, and then handed the phone to Kara, who said, "I'll be right back," and then zipped out of the room again. She handed the phone to J'onn in the command center. 

J'onn looked at Kara questioningly, and in response to the director's silent request the superhero helpfully provided, "Ms. Hoang." 

The Director put the phone to his ear and said in an authoritative voice, "Ms. Hoang, this is Director Henshaw. I have been informed that we have your mate in protective custody and that you are requesting access to her." 

Jess, for her part, did not seem to be at all taken aback, and replied crisply, "Yes, that is correct, Director Henshaw." 

"Very well, if you can give me your location, I can have a car sent to you in a few minutes to bring you to your mate." 

Jess rattled off her address—she was at the LuthorCorp building—and J'onn relayed that to an agent on comms. He confirmed the ETA and passed the phone back to Kara, who zipped out of the room and back to medical. 

Kara stepped into the medbay to find only the doctor and assistant still there, with Lena nowhere to be seen. "Where'd she go?" the hero asked, looking around. 

"She's been taken to conference room 3B for debrief," Dr. Morgan told her, and Kara zipped out of the room with a hurried goodbye. 

She found Lena seated in the conference room like Dr. Morgan had indicated, with two DEO guards posted at the door. At first Lena didn't seem to see her, but then Kara gently nudged the CEO with her super-phone, and Lena smiled at Kara and picked it up, talking to Jess again. Kara felt a little stunned and giddy—Lena had just _smiled_ at her, and Lena was _her mate_ , her _omega_. Kara got lost in her thoughts for a while, waiting for the debrief to start. 

Gradually the few people cleared to be part of this debrief filed into the room, including Alex, who gave Kara a piercing look but didn't say anything. Alex noted Kara's body language of barely contained excitement and the way Kara was standing near Lena like a guard, and the agent didn't like the implications one bit. Finally, J'onn entered the room, and the door closed to start the meeting. 

"Ms. Luthor," J'onn said, sitting down. "My name is Director Henshaw. Would you please describe the events today that led up to the explosion at a previously unknown base in the desert north of National City?" 

Lena recited all the facts she could remember, starting from just before her mother abducted her—she'd luckily been on the phone at the time with Jess, who had promptly alerted the authorities. The man conducting the interview, Director Henshaw, was brusque but not unpleasant, and he seemed to want to get this over with just as much Lena did, so Lena complied as much as she was able to. One of the women at the table kept frowning at Lena, and the CEO was privately glad that that red-haired agent wasn't the one interviewing her. 

Strangely, having the blonde superhero standing next to her, fidgeting awkwardly, had a calming effect on Lena, and she wasn't really sure if it was because the hero was an alpha being protective—which was instinctively reassuring—or if it was because of their mate status. Lena had learned while they were still in the air that Supergirl was her mate, catching the hero's scent while she was cradled against Supergirl's arm, right where her suit had been broken open. The youngest Luthor had been shocked, surprised, and confused at the time to find out that she was mates with an actual superhero, but it had been quite a few minutes since then and Lena had mostly absorbed the information now. 

Then, while the hero had been awkwardly fidgeting next to her Lena's brain made the connection to Kara—how likely was it that there were _two_ adorably awkward blonde alphas that smelled like a mate to Lena?—and the CEO started mentally going through all the things she knew about the blond secretary to see if they matched. Lena had only gotten a blurry look at Kara through the LuthorCorp surveillance system, and Kara's scent-marking on Jess after their date had been similar but not exactly like the hero's scent while she was carrying Lena. Jess had mentioned that Kara used strong scent-blockers and that her scent had been different while she was off them, so Lena chalked up the minor differences in scent to the chemical effects of the blockers. 

In any case, Jess was on her way and would probably be able to confirm Lena's theory one way or the other. Even if she ended up being mistaken, that would only mean that Lena had a _second_ cute blonde alpha mate, and there was no way Lena would ever complain about that. Still, Lena remained fairly sure that the two blondes would turn out to be one and the same, and she resisted the urge to turn and smile reassuringly at the fidgeting hero—Lena guessed that that would _not_ be the right way to get out of this interview quickly. 

Eventually, Lena got to the end of her retelling, and some of the other agents at the table began asking for details, only some of which she knew—for example, she had no idea how her mother had created that monster Metallo or that he had even existed before her abduction. Lena gave them as much information she could think of about her mother, but she really didn't know much about the older Luthor's current activities since Lena had essentially cut off all contact with the woman. 

"I don't need that kind of person in my life," Lena said by way of explanation, and Kara unconsciously nodded her agreement with an almost comical extremely serious frown. Lena had to swallow a smile at how cute the alpha was being, instead focusing on the issue at hand. "It _is_ possible however, that some of Lex's old files still exist in the legacy LuthorCorp databases. I'll assign a research team and let you know what I find." 

"We can provide a tech team to research it, Ms. Luthor," the frowning red-haired woman suggested. 

Lena smiled smoothly, understanding what the woman wanted. "No, thank you. We'll handle it internally and let you know what we find." There was no way Lena would agree to having government agents rooting around the minefield that were the old LuthorCorp databases. Even Lena herself didn't know what dangers still lurked there, remnants of her brother's madness. 

The frowning agent seemed to be unhappy with that answer, and went to argue about it more, but then Supergirl (or Kara?) grunted a noise that sounded like a warning, glaring over Lena's head at the agent, and the frowning woman stopped—although somehow the red-haired agent managed to frown even more. Lena's mouth most certainly did not twitch upwards into a smile, but only because Lena knew how to keep iron-hard control of her expression. She hadn't started going to her father's board meetings at the age of six for _nothing_. 

Just then there was a commotion outside the door—though Lena could only see it through the window on the door, no sound penetrating it—and a guard poked her head in to inform the Director that Ms. Luthor's mate had arrived. Henshaw nodded his allowance, and Jess walked in, looking like an avenging god of lawyers in her immaculate business suit, heels snapping as she glanced once around the room and immediately made her way directly over to Lena's side. The omega allowed herself to be pulled into one of Jess' characteristic worried hugs, almost too tight but able to calm Lena's nerves instantly. Surprisingly Lena found that she didn't have as much need to be calmed as she might have, and Jess seemed to catch on quickly to the reason. 

"The fuck?" Jess blurted, jerking her head up and around to look at Supergirl standing there next to Lena. 

Jess had of course noted the hero standing in the room, looking battered and bloodied, but the beta had been focused like a laser on Lena and getting to her mate's side. Now that Jess had Lena in her arms—and the omega seemed to be strangely calm, considering the situation—the beta was more free to investigate things around her, and picked up on the familiar scent on Lena's clothes. 

"Um, hi," Supergirl said hesitantly, waving at the secretary awkwardly, and Jess immediately recognized the voice. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Jess said, turning her face into Lena's hair. "What else is going to happen today?" she asked rhetorically. 

Lena involuntarily let a short giggle slip out before she could stop herself, but she just couldn't stop the giddy feeling that rose up in her chest. 

Kara didn't exactly know what was going on. Her two mates were swearing and laughing, but somehow also smiling at each other and happy? And surely that had to be a good thing, but Jess swearing was something the LuthorCorp secretary had never done around her before, so Kara didn't really know what to think. So the hero just stood there and wrung her hands anxiously, looking between J'onn and her two embracing mates. 

After allowing them a few moments, J'onn cleared his throat gently. When he had everyone's attention, he said, "I think that's all we need from you for right now, Ms. Luthor, but please keep in contact in the future." 

Lena pulled her head back from Jess' shoulder without leaving her embrace—the beta didn't seem to want to relinquish her hold, now that it had been allowed—and said in her professional voice, "Of course—please let me know the contact information I can use." 

Jess jumped in then, saying, "I have some lawyers waiting in the car who can stay behind to clear up any loose ends and set up the channels of communication, if you'd like—they wouldn't let me bring them onto the base with me." 

Alex took advantage of the opening, and said to Kara, hoping to get her away from where she was standing nervously twitching next to Lena Luthor, "Supergirl, if you wouldn't mind bringing these lawyers in here?" Kara seemed to see right through Alex's redirection though, raising an eyebrow at her sister, not budging from the Luthor's side. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Alex," Supergirl said, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly. 

Jess' eyes widened, flitting back and forth between Supergirl and the woman she'd just called Alex. "Well, suddenly that makes a lot more sense," Jess said mostly to herself. Of _course_ , the reason Kara's sister would be so overprotective was because she was trying to guard Kara's identity as Supergirl, and Alex worked as Kara's liaison with the government. Turning to the glaring hero, Jess said gently, "Kara, we'll be fine." 

Kara blinked at Jess in surprise, and then looked stubbornly back at her beta potential mate. "I'm staying." 

Alex sighed, and went to the door to the room, poking her head out to pass orders along to bring the lawyers in from outside. 

"Actually, Agent Danvers," Director Henshaw said, "please go work with the lawyers to set up these channels of communication." J'onn turned his eyes on Kara, then Lena. "I need to speak with Supergirl and Ms. Luthor." He looked around the room at the other agents, saying, "Everyone else, dismissed." 

Jess stood up too, saying, "I'll have to speak with the lawyers to authorize this collaboration, and then I'll be right back." 

Agent Danvers stood there looking like she wanted to argue about these orders, but Director Henshaw gave her a long look, and she acknowledged the orders with a terse "yes, sir" and then strode out of the room, Jess trailing after her. 

When everyone had left, Director Henshaw turned to Lena and asked, "Do we need to wait until your mate returns?" 

Lena glanced at Supergirl, then her eyes went back to the Director. "No, this is fine," she said wryly. 

Henshaw nodded, and then to the LuthorCorp CEO's complete surprise, the man just sat there staring unflinchingly at Kara. Lena was a little confused—was he trying to make Supergirl talk through the silent treatment?—but Kara didn't act like this was a strange thing, so Lena didn't comment. After a few uncomfortably long minutes of saying absolutely nothing and just uninterrupted staring, Director Henshaw blinked and then turned to Lena. 

"I was under the impression that you'd never met Kara before," he said without preamble. 

Lena's eyebrows shot up. "I hadn't—although I'd seen her before in pictures and video. Jess wanted to know what I thought about her before risking the two of us meeting in person. She's very protective of me, which I'm sure you can understand, given how I'm treated in the national media." Out of the corner of her eye, Lena noticed that Kara blinked at the mention of Jess showing pictures to her mate, but then the alpha's demeanor changed when Lena mentioned her treatment by national media, and the blonde rumbled in an undertone of disapproval. Lena briefly turned to smile in amusement at Supergirl. 

"And now that you _have_ met her in person?" the Director asked pointedly. 

Lena surprised herself by blushing, and Kara took a half-step towards the CEO protectively. Lena glanced up at her, and when Kara nodded, Lena sighed and told Henshaw, "She smells like a potential mate." 

Director Henshaw nodded, then folded his hands in front of him. "Before I can release you, you'll need to sign the non-disclosure agreements regarding this base, our organization, and the identity of Supergirl." 

Lena nodded—from her extensive experience safeguarding company secrets, she knew exactly how NDA's would be appropriate in this situation. "Agreed." 

Before anything else could happen, Supergirl zipped towards the door, just as the Director raised his voice to say, "No superspeed." 

Kara's head appeared back around the door, and she said, "Sorry!" 

Henshaw cut her off before she could run off again. "Supergirl, don't run off to get the forms—please just take Ms. Luthor to the conference room where the lawyers and Ms. Luthor's other mate are. I'll have the forms brought to you, and after they're filled out the three of you are cleared to leave." 

Kara acknowledged the orders and hurried over to Lena—at human speeds—where the CEO was standing up from her chair. "Um," the hero said anxiously, "if you'll follow me, Ms. Luthor?" 

Lena smiled at the nervous alpha, and handed Kara back her phone. "I think just Lena is fine," she said, her eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"Okay," Kara squeaked, blushing after hearing the noise she'd just made. "I um, this way then." 

Kara led them to another conference room where Alex was sitting frowning mightily over the table with a couple junior agents, two of Lena's legal team, and Jess. Lena had tried to strike up a conversation on the way over to the conference room, but Kara seemed unable to both walk and talk to her at the same time, so Lena had given up after the first couple times Kara had bumped into a wall. 

Some of the tension slipped from Jess' shoulders when Lena stepped into the room, although the tension was not from whatever was happening in the room—to Lena's trained eye, it seemed that Jess had full control over the proceedings. Lena guessed that it was residual tension left over from her omega's life being in danger. The previous times something had happened to threaten Lena's health or safety, Jess had always been anxious and hovering afterwards, as if her increased care and vigilance could prevent the next attack. Lena found it endearing, if a bit illogical. 

Kara followed Lena over to where Jess sat, and Alex frowned more. Jess sighed and stood up, noticing the tension between the two sisters and meaning to address it before it could come to a head. "Please, sit," she said to Lena, holding out her chair, "I need to go have a few words with Agent Danvers in private." 

This time Kara was the sister who frowned, and Alex only raised a curious eyebrow, nodding her acquiescence to the LuthorCorp secretary. When Jess and Alex went to leave, Lena took a very light hold of Kara's wrist in a preemptive attempt to keep the protective alpha from following the two women. The superhero seemed so surprised at the contact that she didn't even attempt to leave, eyes riveted on the omega's hand touching her body. Lena noticed where her hand was on Kara's suit then, seeing that it was ripped and torn in places, and asked Kara if she should go to medical and get herself cleaned up. 

"What?" Kara said, blinking, and looking up from where she'd been staring at Lena's hand on her wrist. She motioned to the damage to her suit, saying, "Oh, this? Nah, I'll be fine—I just need a few pizzas and some sleep." 

The NDA's arrived then, carried by another junior agent, and Kara showed Lena where she needed to sign. The CEO was insisting on reading through everything, but she checked with her lawyers at the table and they had already read through and signed the same NDA's, so Lena started filling it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun chapter to write.


	9. Hidden under those pastel cardigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title 1: Kara goes streaking  
> Alternate title 2: _Oh my god_ , oh my _god_ , _oh_ my god

Alex led Jess to a nearby meeting room, and then closed the door behind them once they were inside. The agent crossed her arms across her chest and gave Jess a searching look. "So you're the Jess that Kara keeps gushing about." 

Jess raised an eyebrow, not at all intimidated by this woman. She'd met protective older sisters before, although perhaps not quite as overprotective and physically powerful as this one was. Regardless, Jess knew how to handle herself. 

"And you're the Alex that Kara keeps warning me will try to chase me off." 

Alex grimaced. "I'm not going to chase you off," she protested. 

Jess was actually surprised at that admission, and said, "Well, you certainly looked like you wanted to." 

Alex unfolded her arms to hold out her hands in a staying gesture. "Look, I'm not a very trusting person, and Kara is my little sister, so no, I don't trust you or Lena Luthor. But neither am I going to try and run off any of Kara's mates." Alex paused for a moment, and then added, "And I'm still going to run a thorough background check on you and your boss." 

Jess snorted. "I'm pretty sure that Ms. Luthor has already had the most thorough background check possible, considering how long and determinedly investigative reporters have been looking into her, hoping to dig up some new dirt. As far as my background is concerned, look all you want." Jess then pointed a finger at Agent Danvers. "But know this: if you don't want to chase anyone off, be very careful of how much pressure you try to put on your sister. You very well might unwittingly drive a wedge between her and yourself, and not between her and her mates. I can tell you care about her, but the only person you're likely to drive off is Kara." 

Jess held Alex's gaze steadily as she watched the agent's expression flicker from anger to a pained grimace to understanding. Jess was impressed—with how stubbornly Alex had insisted on being suspicious of Jess during her time getting to know Kara, this understanding of what was happening seemed incredibly rapid to Jess. But then, the woman was probably a highly skilled and trained government agent—her job probably depended on her ability to recognize hard truths in a very short period of time. 

"Alright," Agent Danvers said, and some of the hardness from her demeanor faded. She glanced at her watch. "I think we'd better get back to Kara and see if we can't make her rest and get checked out in medical." 

"She hasn't gotten checked out yet?" Jess asked, surprised, then she recalled seeing blood smeared on Kara's suit and skin while she was standing watch next to Lena and the beta shook her head in exasperation. "Of course, she hasn't. Yeah, let's go." Jess didn't bother to wait to see if the elder Danvers sister was following her, and pulled the door open briskly. 

Sure enough, when Jess and Alex returned, Kara was still standing there next to Lena, suit covered in blood spatters and rips. Kara's face broke into a bright smile at the sight of Jess, and then she stared suspiciously at her sister. Jess checked in quickly with both Lena and the lawyers, and then turned her attention to Kara. 

"Your sister tells me you haven't gotten checked out in medical yet," Jess said firmly, and she had to try really hard not to smile when Kara suddenly looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. 

"But- I don't-," Kara tried to say. 

Lena stood up from her chair, saying, "Come on, Supergirl, we'll walk you over there. I'm all done with my paperwork." She put a hand on Kara's shoulder—the shoulder that hadn't been ripped open—and guided the unresisting hero to the door. 

Jess pulled the door open for them, glancing over at Alex. "Agent Danvers, anything else?" 

The corner of Alex's mouth twitched briefly upwards. "Nope, you're all set. Ask at the front for a car to drive you home and to sign out." 

Jess nodded at the other woman and followed her two mates out the door. 

==== 

Kara was a flustered mess the whole way back to medical, trying to explain that her superhealing meant that she didn't really need to see a doctor, until Jess and Lena steered the conversation elsewhere. Jess wanted to know what happened, and Lena gave her the two-minute version of events as they walked, with Kara occasionally chiming in—like her mentioning that Metallo was a jerk, much to the amusement of Lena. 

Dr. Morgan was still in, and raised her eyebrows when she saw who was accompanying Kara, but quickly and efficiently checked Kara's wounds over—the doctor was well aware of how rarely Supergirl actually agreed to medical attention, and wasn't going to waste the opportunity when it presented itself. The hero balked though, when Morgan asked to see under her supersuit. 

"What? No, that's not necessary—it's just going to be bruises anywhere that my suit wasn't ripped," Kara said stubbornly. In response to both Jess and Lena's raised eyebrows, she said, "It's fine, bruises heal almost instantly." 

"Well, then let's check to make sure they're all healed then," Dr. Morgan said reasonably. Kara finally relented and started peeling off her suit. 

Jess, who had been watching carefully to make sure Kara complied with the doctor's requests, found her eyes opening wide as Kara unzipped her suit and began pulling it off, blushing hard and turning around. Lena laughed at Jess, but Jess noticed that Lena had also turned and was blushing similarly hard and just smirked at her mate. 

"Well, that's something to look forward to," Jess said to Lena in an undertone, and then she heard a quiet squeak behind them, belatedly remembering that Supergirl had superhearing and probably heard that. Jess blushed harder. They waited like that, just waiting, occasionally hearing the doctor's orders to move or turn, and a couple times hearing an 'ow' from Kara. 

"Um," Kara said behind them, and Jess started to turn around, thinking that Kara was done getting dressed again, only to get a glimpse of a completely naked Kara before whipping back around to face the door. Jess' face was now burning bright red. 

"I uh, I need to go get my backup clothes, and then I'll be right back, okay?" Kara said behind them. Lena said it was okay, but Jess could only nod. 

After Kara had zipped out of the room at superspeed—giving an entirely new meaning to the term 'streaking'—Jess turned to Lena and said urgently in a low voice, " _Oh my god_." 

Lena responded by simply laughing at her, finding the entire situation hilarious. 

"Oh my _god_ ," Jess repeated intently, bringing her hands up to her mouth. "I never knew just how much was hidden under those pastel cardigans, because _oh_ my god." 

Lena couldn't seem to stop laughing at her, but before Jess could come up with anything else to say, the subject of their conversation zipped back into the room dressed as Kara Danvers again, complete with those sexy glasses. The laughter immediately died on Lena's lips, and the omega reached a hand forward to touch Kara's face—the hero responded by blushing furiously, and Lena just stood there staring at Kara and looking stunned. "You're so much prettier in person," Lena blurted, and then blushed hard at her outburst. 

Now it was Jess' turn to cackle, and she took them both by the arms to usher them out. "Alright, let's get you both home. I think Kara said something about needing to eat and sleep, and it's already late." 

"I can fly you home?" Kara offered immediately. When both women stopped to look at her, she adjusted her glasses nervously. "It's faster than driving." 

Jess huffed a quick laugh, then had Kara gave her directions to get them to the front desk and signed out. After they'd finished, the hero incognito led them around behind one of the buildings of the desert base and speed-changed into her supersuit. Then Kara held out her arms to them, smiling, and when both of them had stepped into Supergirl's embrace and wrapped their arms around the hero, Kara squeezed them tighter to her body and took off into the sky. 

Unnoticed by any of the three women, an Army major visiting the base blinked, and watched them as they flew off into the night. Then Major Lucy Lane turned around and went back to looking for Director Henshaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chpt SO. MUCH.
> 
> Also ... Lucy Lane is going to be trouble hint hint, thatsnotaspoileriswearokmaybeitisbutshhhhhhh.


	10. Pizza, cuddles, the Avatar, and sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not even the *right* Avatar.
> 
> Alt title: Sleep vs. libido

As promised, Kara touched down in front of Lena's building only a few minutes after they'd left the desert base. It was dark out and not so many people were walking around, but the doorman definitely noticed their arrival. Supergirl let her two mates go to leap back into the sky, and then Ms. Luthor and her secretary approached the still-gaping doorman. 

"Hello, Charles," Lena said in her usual friendly greeting. 

Charles snapped himself back to his duty. "Good evening, Ms. Luthor. I see you've changed drivers again." 

The CEO grinned briefly. "Yes, although I believe this one was just temporary." 

The doorman nodded, and then opened the door, wishing them a nice rest of their evening. 

Lena and Jess went up to Lena's floor—her apartment took up the entire floor—and unlocked the door. Kara had mentioned that she probably shouldn't walk in the apartment with them when she set them down in front, but Lena suspected that Kara wouldn't have left entirely just yet. Sure enough, they heard a knock on the huge living room window, and found the superhero hovering just outside. Jess directed her to the guest bedroom balcony and went to let her in while Lena pulled out the takeout menus from their drawer in the kitchen. 

By the time Jess walked back in followed by a non-super-suited Kara Danvers—complete with glasses, Lena could never miss those sexy glasses—Lena had already picked out a pizza to split between herself and Jess. She then handed Kara the menu and told her to order whatever she wanted. 

"Whatever I want?" Kara asked in wonder. Lena could almost see the superhero drooling as she looked over the menu, and the omega laughed, asking Jess to pick the show since Lena had picked the pizza. After a few minutes of deliberation, Kara selected no fewer than four pizzas, all from the gourmet menu—and sheepishly looked at Lena as if the omega might tell her that it was too much. 

"Kara, it's fine—I was just surprised at your appetite. I already said you could order whatever you wanted, and I meant it," Lena said firmly, dialing the number. She ordered the pizzas plus an extra just in case, and had them put it to her account—Lena had already set up authorized restaurants with her finance people and had them pay a certain amount in advance each month as a cushion. It meant that the restaurants would be less likely to tell anyone about Lena's patronage, and they also got more money and got it earlier, so everyone won. 

Lena led Kara over to the living room where Jess was queuing up something to watch. "Okay, I've got Brave, Avatar the Last Airbender season one, Spirited Away, and Pan's Labyrinth." 

"Hmm, I'm going to say no right away to Pan's Labyrinth—it's a little too gory after the day I've had," Lena said musingly. "Wasn't Avatar a movie not a show?" 

"Oh!" Kara said. "You mean the movie with the blue people?" Kara sat down on the couch at Lena's urging, and then to the hero's surprise, the omega sat herself down right in Kara's lap. The alpha made the cutest little 'meep!' sound when she did—Lena was of half a mind to stand up and sit down on Kara again just to hear that noise more. 

"I don't recall any blue people, but there was a little boy and some other child actors that were pretty dreadful at acting, if I'm remembering correctly." 

Kara was pulled out of her an-omega-is-sitting-on-her-lap stupor, and focused herself back on the conversation. Blinking, she said, "Ohhhh, yeah no, that's the live action one—and yes it was horrible. But the animated series is really good, and then there's a second series that's about the Avatar after Aang, that's the little boy's name. Anyway, both of the Avatar series are good, but no, I don't recommend the live action movie version." 

"Well, okay, but what's it about?" Lena asked, looking at Kara with a small smile. Kara immediately launched into an excited description of the series and fictional world that it took place in, her voice animated and hands gesticulating wildly. Jess knew exactly what Lena was doing and gave the CEO a _look_ , but Lena ignored her beta and just enjoyed listening to and watching Kara talk. Lena knew Jess would enjoy the spectacle of Kara getting excited too, especially given how much Jess had gushed after every almost-date with Kara about how cute and awkward the blonde was. Lena had only been around the alpha for a few hours but was already compelled to agree. And the CEO _did_ want to know what the series was about after all. 

When Kara started coming down from her ramble, she said, "Well uh, anyway, it's a pretty good show. Does it sound interesting to you?" 

"Do you mind rewatching it?" Lena asked, doing her best to look innocent with Jess quirking an eyebrow at her. 

"No," Kara answered laughing, "honestly, I could probably watch the show on permanent repeat and still enjoy it." 

Lena of course insisted that they watch it after that, so Jess pulled up the first episode and they all settled in. Lena wriggled herself around on Kara's lap, getting comfortable, and noticed Kara's sharp intake of breath at the movement. Lena smiled, and tried to hold still—she figured they needed to at least wait until after they'd eaten for anything more frisky than just cuddling. As Lena leaned back against the alpha, Kara wrapped an arm around her, and Lena hummed in contentment. 

As soon as the story started and revealed the brother and sister arguing in their boat, Lena instantly felt a pang of remembered loss. Jess scooted over and took Lena's hand to comfort her omega, very aware of Lena's complicated history and her reaction to movies with brother-sister dynamics. This show even had an older brother and younger sister, and Lena found herself riveted to their interactions. The boy in the ice—obviously the avatar, Lena didn't lose any time making that connection—was kind of annoying, but Lena immediately identified with Katara, the younger sister. 

They'd finished the first episode and were partway through the second by the time the pizza arrived—and the doorman felt the need to call up and confirm that the order was correct when the delivery girl arrived with six pizzas. Lena laughed and gave her approval for the person to come up, and they paused the show while they went to go set up the table and pay the kid delivering the pizzas. Sometimes the doorman let the delivery person up, and sometimes Charles would insist on taking the delivery up himself, depending on how often he'd seen that delivery person. This time it was one of the regular delivery drivers, and Lena accepted the pizzas with her usual large tip. 

Once they'd all sat down with the pizzas on the table, Lena and Jess watched in amazement as Kara nearly inhaled the first pizza. 

"Sorry, I was really hungry," the super-alpha said sheepishly. 

"Kara, the only time you need to apologize is if you accidentally eat my pizza without letting me have any," Lena said jokingly. 

"Oh, I'd never do that," Kara insisted. "Alex has already told me lots of times not to eat her food. Although I guess she doesn't actually get mad so when I'm really hungry I know it's okay if I eat it and then I just have to buy her another one later, I mean she's usually at work anyway so-" 

Jess raised a hand, stopping Kara's runaway speech. "Kara, just eat first." 

Kara blushed and decided on not trying to say anymore, just following Jess' instructions. By the time Jess and Lena had each eaten their modest three slices each, Kara had gotten through three and a half pizzas. 

"Mmmm," Kara said, eyeing the last half pizza, considering. "I think I might be completely full now." Kara then suddenly yawned hugely. 

"Yeah, I think you should probably get to bed, Kara," Jess said, looking at the alpha appraisingly—Kara's eyes had started to droop and she was slouching in her chair. 

Kara sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'd better fly home-" 

"Stay," Lena said abruptly, and Kara's eyes snapped to her. "I ... maybe you don't want to have sex right away, but I'd really like to have you sleeping next to me anyway." 

Kara's face broke into a blinding and slightly surprised smile. "Really?" 

"Absolutely," Lena answered with conviction. 

"Alright," Kara said faintly, looking stunned, but her brilliant smile still hadn't faded. 

"Well then, let's get you into the shower, hmmm Boss?" Jess said, pulling Lena to her feet. 

Lena in turn reached a hand over to Kara, and tugged her hand gently, staring at Kara with liquid eyes. "Shower with me?" 

Kara gulped audibly. 

"Um," Jess said, interrupting, "Lena can be a bit ... demanding about sex, but just so you know, you don't have to have sex with anyone tonight if you don't want to. I can always take care of Lena myself, and then you two can just enjoy your cuddles before you both pass out." 

Kara's brain stuttered to a halt at the idea of Jess _taking care of Lena_ , and didn't seem to be able to budge after that, so she just froze there half out of her chair. Lena tugging gently at Kara's hand restarted the hero's higher brain functions, and Kara finally managed to say, spluttering slightly, "I uh, I'll go, uh, after you." 

Lena pouted, but before Kara could react to that incredibly compelling expression, Jess had ushered Lena out of the room and into the huge master bedroom that Kara had walked past on her way in from the balcony. Kara recovered after a few moments, blinking, but then she overheard Jess ordering Lena to strip and her brain shorted out again. Absently, Kara took another slice of pizza and began nibbling at it—mostly because there was uneaten food in front of her and Kara just ate automatically, rather than from actual hunger. 

Eventually the sounds of a shower started, and Jess came back out, finding Kara staring off into space with wide eyes, slowly eating a piece of pizza. Jess held back her giggle just barely, and then pulled Kara up too, taking her to the guest bathroom. She tried to give Kara some of the guest clothes they had stored as backups, but Kara fidgeted and then mumbled that she'd really like to wear something of Jess' or Lena's. Blushing bright red, the beta took Kara into the master bedroom—where the superhero could hear the tantalizing sounds of her omega showering, and Jess had had to pull her out of her daze a couple times—and let Kara pick out something. 

Kara found a comfy-looking old uni teeshirt of Lena's, and then since Kara's hips were closer in size to Jess', she grabbed a pair of the other secretary's sleep shorts. Thus outfitted, Kara went back to the guest bathroom and showered. Jess cleaned up the kitchen and living room while she waited, then got herself ready for bed. Just in case Lena got too frisky to sleep—which Jess doubted, considering how tired the CEO looked, but nothing was really certain with Kara looking so cute and hot and _right there_ —Jess set up one of the side rooms with her harness, strap-on, and lube. She knew both Lena and Kara were strongly attracted to each other, since it was patently obvious from their reactions, but Kara seemed a little reluctant and Jess didn't want to push their new mate. 

Lena got out of the shower, and Jess could see that the omega was almost falling asleep just standing up. She quickly ushered Lena to the sink and put a toothbrush in the CEO's hands. Jess grabbed a spare toothbrush and left to go put it in the bathroom where Kara was still showering. She came back to get Lena into her nightshirt and into bed—Lena never liked wearing panties to bed—pulling back the covers over the rest of the bed for Kara to get in. 

Kara finished her shower and came into the bedroom somewhat diffidently. Jess glanced up from what she was doing to look at the alpha—and then Jess' eyes just stayed there. Lena's shirt on Kara was so short that the hem was above Kara's belly button, showing off the alpha's impressive abs. Jess' eyes were then drawn downwards to where Jess' sleep shorts looked almost like boy shorts on the taller alpha. Unconsciously Jess rumbled in approval. 

The noise made Lena lift herself up slightly off the bed to see what was going on. She looked over at Jess and then followed Jess' line of sight, reacting similarly and growling her approval when her eyes landed on the blonde superhero. Kara's whole body flushed at the responses from her mates, and she fidgeted in the doorway. 

The movement broke Jess' stare, and she motioned Kara to come over to the bed, unconsciously rumbling again at how the muscles in the lithe alpha's body rippled as she moved. Kara got into the bed blushing furiously, and scooted over next to Lena. 

Lena, who had been watching all of this with undisguised hunger, waited until Kara was laying down comfortably in bed next to her, and then rolled over to drape herself half over the alpha, one knee up and curled around Kara's thigh. Kara rumbled unintentionally, and Lena leaned forward to nuzzle into Kara's neck. They didn't get much farther than that before Lena, as predicted, dropped right off to sleep, still wrapped around the alpha. 

Kara looked at Jess a little wide-eyed at first, not knowing what to do, but as Jess switched off all the lights and got everything ready for bed, Kara's eyes had started to droop—it definitely wouldn't be long before Kara followed her omega. By the time Jess scooted herself into bed after Kara, the alpha's eyes were mostly closed, and the blonde just sleepily pulled Jess in against her as soon as the beta was close enough. 

Within minutes, Jess was the only one awake, and now she had a problem—she was really turned on, but both of her mates were asleep. If the beta tried to get up to go take care of herself, she'd probably wake up one or both of them, so she decided to try ignoring it. Gradually, the soft breathing of her sleeping mates next to her won out over Jess' libido, and she drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm just going to be blunt and say it: go watch the Avatar the Last Airbender series if you haven't already. It really is good, although Avatar Legend of Korra is my favorite -- and yes I am a die-hard Korrasami shipper and yes I have fic ideas for them but don't rush me okay???? ;)


	11. You don't hold my leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be dragons- I mean, angst.

The next morning, Kara was woken up by a buzzing noise. She looked around blearily, at first not recognizing where she was, but the two warm bodies pressed against her made the alpha smile as she remembered that she was with her mates. Kara snuggled back down into the pillows, trying to fall back asleep, before she heard that buzzing noise again.

 Kara groaned softly, recognizing the sound then as her super phone buzz—she was able to distinguish between different types of phone vibrate sounds, but usually only when she was concentrating or when it was otherwise quiet. Now she just had to figure out how to get up. She looked down at the two mates snuggled tightly against her, considering. Surprisingly, both her arms were free, since Jess and Lena were tucked against her side under her shoulders, so Kara tried reaching ever her mates to tug the covers down—Kara was in the middle, so it would be easier to go straight up, then pull the covers back behind her. Kara's ability to hover and fly made that idea more reasonable than it would be for a human.

 Slowly, Kara managed to get the covers down past her hips, and then saw that her body had reacted to having two mates plastered against her all night. The little sleep shorts Jess had given her had provided absolutely zero help, and Kara's cock had just slipped out the bottom, fully erect and sticking almost straight up. Sighing, Kara continued trying to get up, now working on pulling her mates' arms off her. Jess went easily enough, as she only had her arms resting on Kara. Lena however, was full koala, holding on tightly. Kara rolled over so she was facing Lena, maneuvering a pillow to the spot where her shoulder had been, but Lena was still holding onto Kara's neck.

 A hand was pressed to Kara's back, and Jess said behind her, sleepily, "Kara?"

 "I have to go," Kara responded in a whisper.

 She continued rolling over so that way she was over Lena now, using her hovering to pull upward from the bed. Lena rotated with her, still holding on, and started to shift in response to the movement, mumbling in her sleep. "Baby, I gotta go," Kara said, unable to keep from kissing Lena's hair and forehead as she tried to wriggle free.

 Jess made a sound and reached over to start helping Kara pull Lena's hands away. When Lena just grabbed on again, Jess sighed. "Ok, here's the thing—if you want Lena to let go, you have to do this." Then Jess leaned over and bit down on Lena's neck.

 Lena's response was instantaneous and loud. She gasped and then moaned out, and her hands and arms went limp against the bed as Jess bit down and growled. Jess was right over the mating bite spot—now that they'd been together for years, Jess knew exactly how to get Lena begging and whimpering underneath her just from her teeth alone.

 Kara swore with words Jess didn't understand—and Jess suddenly realized that the alpha was probably swearing in Kryptonian, which made all those times that Jess hadn't been able to catch Kara's words make more sense now. Without letting go with her teeth, Jess twisted slightly and glanced up at the superhero where she was hovering over the bed—Jess was inwardly impressed with herself that she wasn't even shocked to see the hero basically flying in their bedroom—and just staring at Jess biting Lena's neck.

 Then Jess' eye were drawn downwards to where Kara had very obviously gotten excited or had morning wood or maybe a bit of both—and promptly lost her grip on Lena's neck. Jess growled again involuntarily, and flushed, rolling herself back onto her side so she could look at their alpha. Lena seemed to be awake too, because the omega then growled low, calling, her legs falling open, and Jess surged towards her mate.

 Kara growled too, then her head jerked around like she was looking through the wall at something and she swore again. "Sorry, I gotta go," she said quickly, and then Kara was suddenly back on the floor and running out of the room and down the hall towards the guest bedroom where she'd changed the night before, answering her still vibrating super-phone. "Hello?"

 Jess and Lena held still where they were now tangled together on the bed, listening to Kara's conversation on the phone.

 "No, you just woke me up. Sorry, I left my phone in the other room and I didn't hear it at first. ... Alex that's none of your business. ... I'm _fine_. ... If there really is a fire then don't you think I should go and get dressed and be there right now? ... No, I'm not dressed yet, I just said you woke me up."

 Kara wandered back into the master bedroom as she talked, not really paying attention, but both Jess and Lena's eyes were riveted to her, ogling the alpha's body. Jess shivered and clutched at Lena involuntarily, and Lena wrapped her hands around her beta in response. By the time Kara hung up the phone, Lena was mouthing at Jess' neck while Jess made soft sounds.

 "Oh," Kara said, eyes wide and staring at them.

 "It's fine, Kara," Jess said, rolling away from Lena so she could grab out her strap-on from the nightstand, it becoming obvious to Jess that Lena needed her right now—she had a lot of them stashed around the house, for exactly this reason. "Go take care of that fire, I can take care of Lena," the beta said, putting on her harness with practiced ease.

 Kara swallowed hard, but then her phone buzzed again and Kara zipped over to change into her supersuit. She came back to the door to say goodbye just in time to see Jess pulling Lena towards her with her arms around Lena's thighs, while Lena made a soft noise of anticipation.

 Knowing if she stayed any longer that she would need to join them, Kara said really quickly, "Sorrygottarunbye."

 "I'll message you later," Jess called, then turned her attention back to the panting omega underneath her.

 ====

 Supergirl arrived on scene at the fire, and found that it wasn't really all that big. Except for the magnitude of the property damage, there wasn't any real problem with putting the fire out later. Kara suspected that it had just been an excuse for Alex to check in with her. Still, Kara was there now, so she blew out the fire with her freeze breath.

 Then Kara flew around the city and took care of a few other small things, stalling before she had to go back to the DEO. Finally, there was nothing else left to do, and Kara landed at the base, walking to the command center where she knew her sister would be, trying to keep a lid on her anger. J'onn saw her and attempted to intercept her, but Kara deftly side-stepped him.

 When Kara reached the command center, where Alex was standing in front of the consoles, she said, in a tightly controlled voice, "Why did you call me in for that fire?"

 Alex turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought Supergirl was always on call."

 Kara could feel herself getting angrier at Alex's response. "You know that's garbage—you don't call me in at night unless it's an emergency that needs Supergirl, and when there are a lot of things going on you don't make me have to go help at all of them. Some things are not important enough, and you prioritize which things need Supergirl, and _you_ know it, because _you_ used to fight for that for me." She stepped forward into Alex's personal space. "You specifically called me in on this fire, a fire that the firefighters were rather surprised to see me at because it was on the small side and there were no lives in danger." Kara stopped herself and took a deep breath, taking her anger down a notch. "Now tell me _why_."

 Alex's expression didn't change—Kara knew her sister's poker face well—but Alex also didn't have anything to say for herself. Kara's anger spiked, but she wrestled it down again.

 "Is this because I found my mates yesterday? Is that what this is about?" Kara threw her hands out to the side in an angry questioning gesture. "Did you just want to make sure I would still come when called?"

 "Kara-," Alex started to say.

 "No, don't you 'Kara' me," Kara said, pointing a finger in her sister's face. "There is nothing, _nothing_ I have wanted more than to have a family, and now that I'm just on the cusp of starting one of my own, you want to remind me that I am on a leash. Yes, a leash of my own making, because I rather like this planet and wanted to take care of its people, and wanted use these powers for good rather than them just being a torment to me. But _you_ are trying to make this a choice between my greatest desire—a family—and my chosen duty—being Supergirl. And _that is not right_."

 "No, Kara, I don't thi-"

 "Look, Alex, I don't care about you being jealous of my time—that's fine, I can't police your feelings—but don't you _dare_ try to take family away from me by making up some conflict that doesn't exist." Kara glared at Alex for a moment with both hands on her hips, letting the pause emphasize her point, and then spun around and strode away.

 "I am sorry, Kara," Alex said hurriedly, hoping to get a word in now that Kara seemed to have finished. "It won't happen again."

 Kara whirled back around and said angrily, "You're right—it won't happen again. Because you are no longer authorized to call me in. It'll have to be someone else's call." Kara turned back around and continued on her way back out of the base.

 Alex slumped in defeat, her hand catching the bar around the edge of the command center to try and hold herself up. J'onn walked over towards command. "Danvers," he said, and with a jerk of his head, sent Alex off to one of the briefing rooms. "Vasquez, you have watch."

 "Yes, sir," Vasquez replied promptly. No one stared directly, but everyone was aware of first Agent Danvers and then Director Henshaw disappearing into the briefing room. Once they'd gone, a lot of looks were exchanged.

 Junior Agent Kusanagi leaned over to Agent Collins and asked in a low voice, "Supergirl found her mates??" Collins just shook his head and shrugged, equally shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex wyd????
> 
> Also, I promise fluff the next few chapters for everyone to recuperate.


	12. Kara feels loved and seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing around with some formatting options to distinguish between texts and normal paragraphs/description, hopefully it works and doesn't look too weird!
> 
> Wow 12 chpts already, which I think is roughly halfway maybe? How did this fic get to be so looooooooong. I apologize that this particular chpt is a little short but the next two are long, and yes, the sex is coming. :D

Now that Kara had stormed out of the DEO, she wasn't sure exactly where she should go. It was a Sunday, and she didn't have to go into work, although it was entirely possible that Ms. Grant would call her in at some point. She didn't want to go back into the DEO where she'd just had a rather embarrassing outburst—not that Kara would take what she said back, it had all needed to be said and Alex specifically had needed to hear it from Kara—even though she belatedly realized that she could probably use a few hours in the special DEO gym that could take Kryptonian punches to work out her anger. She wanted to go to see Lena and Jess, but Kara felt like she was too angry right now and didn't want her two new mates to see her like this.

So instead, Kara ended up going home, showering off the smoke and dust, standing there in the water until the hot water ran out. She got out and put on some comfy clothes, not feeling like going out. Neither did she want to be here if Alex tried to come over, but Kara guessed that she would at least have a few hours to herself before her sister tried to brave Kara's anger again. Kara usually didn't stay angry for long, something that Alex knew well.

Kara's personal phone buzzed, and she glanced over at it, smiling when she saw it was a message from Jess.

> Jess: hi Kara  
>  Jess: just letting you know that we're thinking about you

It was so thoughtful and unnecessarily caring that Kara couldn't help but smile, and she picked up her phone to type out a reply.

> Kara: hi <3
> 
> Jess: how are you doing?  
>  Jess: how did that fire go?

At the mention of the fire, Kara grimaced, and remembered her anger at her sister.

> Kara: it was fine, i put it out quickly  
>  Kara: im ok, just kinda angry rn
> 
> Jess: ?? what happened?
> 
> Kara: nothing serious, just got in a big fight w my sis  
>  Kara: about the fire, which was a p small one, and why she called me in
> 
> Jess: why did she call you in?
> 
> Kara: dunno  
>  Kara: she didnt answer when i asked
> 
> Jess: Kara, why don't you come over?  
>  Jess: do you have more super duties?
> 
> Kara: no, im off  
>  Kara: im just kinda still angry about it  
>  Kara: i dont really want u to see me like this
> 
> Jess: we don't mind if you're angry, Kara  
>  Jess: it's okay, people get angry. it's a valid response  
>  Jess: I don't want to push you or anything, but I'd rather have you here being angry than somewhere else being angry by yourself  
>  Jess: are you by yourself right now?
> 
> Kara: yea
> 
> Jess: come over then. this is a huge place, and you can sit in one of the other rooms if you need to be alone  
>  Jess: or we can watch more Avatar. I think Lena wants to wait till you're here again to watch more

Kara sat thinking for a while, wondering if she should take Jess up on her offer. After a few more minutes, Jess sent another message.

> Jess: are you hungry? we're making breakfast

Kara's stomach grumbled at the idea of breakfast, and Kara smiled—her mates already knew Kara's weakness. Rather than being intimidated by someone knowing her motivations, Kara found she felt loved and seen, like these people cared enough about her to learn her quirks. Suddenly feeling sadness wash over her, Kara made a snap decision to go back over there. Just as she went to open up her phone, a new message came in, this time a picture. She opened it up and found a picture of Lena Luthor with her hair up in a messy bun, wearing loose sweats and an apron. Lena was standing over a plate of scrambled eggs and was blowing a kiss at the camera. It made Kara feel instantly happier.

> Kara: ok ill come over  
>  Kara: but i dont want to fly, can u pick me up
> 
> Jess: I'll send a car right over.  
>  Jess: This is Lena, by the way. Jess insists that I don't know how to cook bacon properly and has taken over cooking duties.
> 
> Kara: hi lena <3  
>  Kara: take a pic of her n send it to me plz

Kara got up from where she had been sitting slumped on her couch, and went to go pack a bag. She was pretty sure Lena and Jess were going to ask her to stay the night again, and Kara wanted to be prepared in case they did. Kara didn't like assuming, but she didn't exactly feel like coming back to her own apartment and would really like to spend more time with her mates in any case. Kara threw clothes for the next day at work, plus a spare in case she needed a change of clothes, pajamas, and her toothbrush. Kara just kept adding things as she thought of them, and by the end of a couple minutes, she had an entire week's supply of clothes, which wasn't what she had been trying for, but now that it was all packed Kara couldn't really rationalize taking it back out.

Her phone dinged, and Kara went back out to the couch to see that it was a message from Jess—or Lena—saying that the car was downstairs. Kara quickly closed up her apartment except the kitchen window, which was Kara's emergency entrance, and went down the stairs out to the front of the building. Sure enough, a black car was sitting idling there for her, the driver standing next to it. He greeted her as Ms. Danvers, and offered to put her bag in the trunk. When Kara declined, he opened the door for her and then walked around to the driver's side.

Kara's phone vibrated against her leg, and she pulled it out of her pocket to see that Lena had taken a picture of Jess cooking, with her serious face on and not looking at the camera, obviously a candid shot. Kara smiled down at the picture, enjoying Jess' profile and lovely jawline. It didn't take them long to get to Lena's apartment—though Kara's estimates on any travel times that weren't flying were wildly inaccurate, to the point where just about any length of time will either seem surprisingly long or surprisingly short to her, and there was really no in-between—and Kara walked up to the front doorman, who was different from last night.

"Where's Charles?" Kara asked, remembering the man's name that she'd overheard the night before, and especially how he had looked so happy to see her.

"Charles is on evening shift—I've got the morning shift. Name's Jackson," the man said, blunt but smiling.

"Well, nice to meet you, Jackson," Kara replied, smiling, and shook the man's hand. "Can you buzz me in for Lena Luthor?"

Jackson blinked at her for a second. "You're here to see Ms. Luthor?"

"Yeah, that's right. Or wait, is it her apartment, or Jess Hoang's? I thought Jess always called it Lena's apartment thought."

Jackson looked a little overwhelmed by all this extra information, but just mostly because here was someone standing in front of him that referred to Ms. Luthor by her first name. He shook his head sharply to clear it, then said. "It's Ms. Luthor's, officially." He picked up the phone to call their apartment, spoke briefly, and then said, "Alright, you're clear to go in, Ms. ...?"

Kara realized she hadn't told him her name when they shook hands, and said, "Kara is fine. Kara Danvers."

Jackson smiled. "Very good, Ms. Danvers. Have a nice day."

Kara didn't bother correcting him, figuring he was probably the type of person that would insist on the last name no matter what. It wasn't like Kara didn't understand—she herself would probably never be able to call Ms. Grant by her first name either, not even if the media mogul requested it.

"I will, thank you."


	13. Breakfast and The Talk, part one

Kara went up to the top floor and got off the elevator, but before she could walk up to the door it opened up, and Jess stood there still wearing the apron Kara had seen in her picture. Jess took one look at Kara, and then stepped forward to pull her into a tight hug.

"Hey, Kar," she said into Kara's shoulder.

Kara exhaled sharply, letting the unseen weight drop off her shoulders as her mate held her.

"Don't hog Kara all to yourself," Lena's voice called from inside the apartment, and both the two women in the hallway chuckled, pulling back.

"Come on, we've got bacon, eggs, chopped fruit, and leftover pizza," Jess said, grabbing one of Kara's hands and pulling her inside. She tried to take Kara's bag, and then grunted at the weight. "Wow, Kara, what'd you pack?"

Kara rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I uh, started packing an overnight bag, and then kinda got carried away without realizing it. That's like a week's worth of stuff."

"Only a week?" Jess asked, hefting the bag with two hands.

"Well, I sort of have to pack extra, because I have a tendency to ruin clothes," Kara said, wincing.

The LuthorCorp secretary shook her head fondly. "Ok, I'm going to go put this in the room, but you go help Lena in the kitchen." Jess shooed the hero towards the kitchen before walking off to the bedroom.

Kara found Lena in the kitchen putting things into a noisy machine. Kara peered around her mate's body to see what was going on. "Is that a juicer?"

"Yes, it is," Lena said, flashing a smile at Kara as she wiped off her hands. She leaned back to peck Kara on the lips, making the superhero blush brightly. "Hi, cutie," the CEO said, pulling back to put her attention back on her juice. "Do you have any requests?"

Kara wrinkled her nose at the ingredients laid out on the counter. "Um, is this one of those things where you can add ice cream and get a shake?"

Lena laughed. "Oh, that's right—Jess told me about your aversion to healthy food. Although in retrospect, knowing what your alter ego is, a high calorie diet makes sense."

"I don't have an aversion to healthy food," Kara protested, then swallowed nervously when Lena turned around and fixed her with a look.

"Really. And how often do you have vegetables or fruit in your diet?"

"Um," Kara said, thinking, "I have a smoothie a couple times a week."

"And is it the kind that's just basically strawberries and ice cream?"

"Weeeeeeell, I think it's got a _couple_ more things in it," Kara said hesitantly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hmmm," Lena said, and finished pouring her creation into glasses. "Here, put these on the table for me? Yes, one's for you," Lena said, adding on the last sentence when Kara paused looking at the third glass. "You don't have to drink it if you don't like it, but you _do_ have to try it." Lena started putting everything unused back into their enormous fridge, before a thought occurred to her. "Oh, you don't have any food allergies, do you?"

Kara lifted her eyebrows from where she was putting things out on the table. "No? I don't think I'm allergic to anything, really. I mean, except Kryptonite."

Lena chuckled. "Well, I'll be sure to not put that into my juices." She bumped the fridge door closed with her hip. "Where did Jess disappear to? Jess! Breakfast!"

A faint 'coming' came from the back bedroom, and Jess reappeared looking slightly flushed.

"And what were you doing?" Lena asked in an amused tone. She was well acquainted with Jess' guilty face, and this was about as guilty as she ever came.

"Um, just putting Kara's things away."

"You brought clothes over?" Lena asked Kara, eyes raised in surprise.

"Yeah, I didn't know if I would want to go back to my place tonight—my sister might come back to talk to me, and I'm not sure if I want to talk to her just yet."

"Well, I hope you know that I would love to have you over any day you want—every day, even—and you don't even have to worry about bringing clothes over." Lena blinked then, and narrowed her eyes playfully at Jess. "You were scenting her clothes, weren't you?"

"Um," Jess said, flushing even brighter red. Kara took a moment longer to process exactly what Lena had just said, and then the alpha blushed bright red too.

"Not that I blame you," Lena said, smiling. "Kara _does_ smell really good."

Kara blushed even brighter red, and then said in a quiet and slightly strangled voice, "You both smell really good too." Kara ducked her head like she was embarrassed she'd said that out loud. Both her mates turned to look at Kara with similar pleased smiles though, so Kara thought maybe it wasn't a bad thing that she'd said it aloud.

They all sat down to eat breakfast, and Kara tore through hers plus her juice plus a large helping of fruit, so Jess brought out the leftover pizza for her. When Kara attempted to microwave some to heat it up, Jess tsked at her, and then showed her the strange thing on the other side of the huge kitchen that looked like a microwave, but had non-microwave-y buttons on the front.

"I would say use an oven, but the toaster oven is better when you're only doing a few slices because it's faster."

"Well, I'll probably eat half this pizza."

"Oh," Jess said, "okay, put a couple slices in here because it'll be ready faster, and then we'll put the rest of the pizza in the big oven. Only half? You won't want more? I can put this whole thing in if you'd like."

"Um, how about half plus what's in the toaster oven?"

"Okay," Jess said, sliding out one of the baking trays from beside the oven and sliding half the pizza onto it. Kara went back over to fiddle with the controls on the toaster oven and watch her pizza cook.

"You know, usually I'm banned from the kitchen, except for in my own apartment—mostly because I keep breaking things," Kara said conversationally as she leaned against the counter.

"Then it's a good thing you have me as a mate, because I can easily buy replacements for anything you break," Lena said with a smirk.

Kara flushed at the reminder that Lena was her mate, and she decided to suck up her fear and say something complimentary back, since both her mates kept complimenting her. "I think it's a good thing you're my mate anyway, even if you couldn't afford to replace everything I break." Kara managed to not sound hesitant or uncertain, but finished the sentence an even brighter red than she started.

"Thank you, cutie," Lena said smiling brightly at the alpha, and walked over to plant a kiss on Kara. "You know, I found out you were giving me kisses before I was awake this morning, and I was upset that I didn't know about it or get a chance to enjoy them, so I hope you'll give me more kisses during the day today while I'm awake." Lena kissed Kara again, more slowly.

After Lena pulled back from the kiss, Kara said, looking a little glassy-eyed, "I'll kiss you anytime you want," she said fervently.

Lena beamed at her, but just then, the toaster oven behind Kara dinged, interrupting whatever Lena was about to say. Kara pulled out her pizza and Lena went back to the table to finish up the last bit of her cut fruit. Jess had timed it pretty much perfectly and the pizza in the oven had finished warming up by the time Kara finished the three slices she'd put in the toaster oven.

====

They were just finishing putting away the dishes in the sink—though Kara was told that the housekeeper would be over later to actually wash them—when Lena's phone rang. She frowned down at it for a moment, and then picked up with a sigh.

Talking business, Lena started walking to the living room to get her laptop, and Jess grabbed Kara's hands and pulled her down the hall to the bedroom, holding a finger to her lips for silence. Kara followed but with some puzzlement, and Jess pulled them into one of the guest bedrooms, shutting the door behind them.

"Okay," she said in a low voice. "You can hear when she gets off the phone, right?"

Kara tilted her head to the side and listened. "Yeah," she confirmed, though still not understanding what they were doing.

"Good good," Jess said, and then had Kara sit down on the end of the bed. "Because Lena is good at a lot of things, but subtlety and delicacy is not always her strong suit, especially with certain topics. She usually has to work with old business men who have to have an idea beaten into their heads to get it. So," she said, putting her hands together in emphasis, "what I wanted to do was have The Talk with you while she's busy."

"The talk?" Kara asked, even more confused now.

"Yes, The Talk—basically, about what sort of things you're comfortable with or not in the bedroom or during sex, because I find that being up front saves on a lot of misunderstandings and potential hurt later."

"Oh," Kara said, settling further down onto the bed. "I don't think I've ever talked about that with someone before," she said a little self-consciously.

"Well, it's a good thing we're doing it now then. Okay," Jess said, pulling out several pieces of paper with some kind of list on it. "Both Lena and I want to do things you like, and want you to enjoy spending time with us, so this might be a little bit embarrassing now, but if we don't actually know what you do or don't like it'll be hard for us to guess what it is. Of course, communication will always be important, and I want you to be able to tell me if there was something we were trying that you found out you didn't really like even after today."

"Okay," Kara said, nodding, even though she was also blushing a little in anticipatory embarrassment—and she would be lying if she wasn't also a little bit turned on by the idea of talking sex with Jess. This beta was adorable with her nerdy, list-making ways.

"Before we start, let's talk about this morning—Lena and I were just about to have sex when you left. Was what you saw something you liked? Did it make you uncomfortable at all?" Jess asked as she sat down at the head of the bed near the nightstand.

"Not uncomfortable," Kara said promptly, blushing again, and then pushed on ahead. "I ... liked that. And I liked before that when I was in the bed too and both of you were all over me and then when you bit Lena's neck and were growling." She was blushing much brighter by the end, but at least she didn't stop out of embarrassment.

"Ok, that's good," Jess said smiling, and she jotted a note in the margins of her page, using the nightstand as a writing surface. "Did you want to participate in what we were doing? Or did you just want to watch?"

"Um ... both?" Kara said, surprised, not having considered that idea before. "I ... I wanted to participate more than I wanted to watch, but I liked watching too, since I had to leave right then and couldn't really participate."

"Good," Jess said, marking down something else. "Okay, let's move on to the questionnaire then."

"Questionnaire?" Kara asked faintly. "You have a questionnaire for sex?"

"Oh honey," Jess said, laughing lightly. "I'd have a questionnaire for different ways you'd like me to cook with bell peppers if I got bored for too long." She crawled forward across the bed to give Kara a kiss on the cheek.

"Is there kissing involved in this questionnaire?" Kara asked cheekily, feeling a little daring.

"Hmmm," Jess hummed, tapping her lip with her pen thoughtfully. "I suppose a reward for each answered question could be a good idea." At Kara's delighted look, she pointed the pen in her hand at the alpha, and added, "At the _end_ of the questionnaire, or if we decide to stop. We want to try and get as far as we can first, and kissing in the middle of all this would most likely distract us from finishing it."

Crawling back to her spot next to the nightstand, Jess said, "Alright, let's get back to this—and if I ask you something and you don't know if you'd like it, or if you'd never thought about it before and have no idea, then you can just tell me you don't know."

Kara nodded, and Jess dived right in, asking first about simple things, like giving or receiving massages, hand-holding in public, cuddling—the last one Kara answered with an enthusiastic yes, making Jess laugh.

"You have a beautiful laugh," Kara said with a contented sigh, making Jess smile at her.

Most things involving touching or kissing Kara really liked and answered with a yes, without hesitation. Then they got to the sexual acts, and Kara went back to blushing and awkward. First was about oral sex and hand jobs, as a segue from the previous questions about touching and kissing. Kara answered yes to the hand jobs, blushing.

"And fingering? Rubbing on the outside, or inside the vagina? Giving or receiving?"

"Um, all of that—I don't know how to do it really, but ... I'd like to try it."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Jess said with a faint smile while she scribbled things down on her paper. She'd moved so she was sitting with her back against the headboard, and was using a hardcover book as her writing surface. "Ok, oral sex. Giving or receiving?"

"Yes to both," Kara said, bright red.

"Same as with hands, oral sex outside or inside your vagina?" Kara nodded yes to both. "What about with your extended clit or cock?" The alpha was so overwhelmed with the idea that she couldn't say anything, but was nodding vigorously. "Giving oral sex?" Kara squirmed but said yes out loud this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a real thing and it does exist. Informed partners are happy partners!


	14. The Talk, part two

They went through various other sex acts with the mouth and hands, the only possible no's or uncertainties had been about anal rimming and related acts, and then they got to the section on penetrative sex. "Okay, penetrative sex," Jess said, and she was hard-pressed to hold in her laugh when Kara's response to that topic was a quiet 'meep!' and the alpha blushing bright red.

Jess pretended to scribble notes on her page for a couple seconds to give Kara a chance to regain her composure before she started with the questioning. "Do you like the idea of penetrative sex?"

Kara nodded, seeming unable to answer verbally, but her nodding didn't seem hesitant, so Jess marked it down as a yes.

"Vaginal penetration?" That got another immediate nod. "Penetrating someone else?" Another nod. "With your cock/extended clit?" Vigorous nod. "With a toy?" Head tilt, which was adorable. "I mean like a dildo, a strap-on in a harness, or a vibrator." Nod but with hesitation, Jess marked that down for future reference.

"Well, we can try it later and you can see if you like it. Okay next—someone penetrating you?" Immediate nod. "With a toy?" Nod. "With their extended clit or penis?" Nod with a confused look. "I realize neither of us is an alpha, but that doesn't mean that we won't find another alpha to join the relationship at some future point. But anyway, that's good to know."

"Next, we're still talking vaginal penetration—what do you feel about ejaculation while penetrating?"

That got a long pause from Kara and a squirm, so Jess set her paper down and looked at Kara. When Kara didn't seem to be volunteering anything, Jess asked gently, "Is that something you want to talk about a little more?"

Kara nodded and hesitated for a while, then finally found her voice. "I uh ... like it? In principle? But I'm uh, a Kryptonian, and I'm not sure how well contraceptive methods work on me."

"Oh," Jess said. "You mean for giving or receiving?"

"Giving," Kara said. "I uh, got a girl pregnant once, a beta, even though we were using a condom, so the DEO tested and found they really don't provide protection for me. And then she got really mad at me about it, thinking that I'd somehow intentionally sabotaged the condom. It took a long time to convince her that I hadn't done anything and hadn't actually intended to get her pregnant. After that she tried to get an abortion and it didn't take—something about the fetus being half Kryptonian and much more resilient—and she hadn't known I was an alien, and it was this big mess. We ended up having to go to the DEO to have them do the abortion, and she was angry at me for not telling her I was an alien."

"Kara," Jess said in quiet sympathy, dropping her book and notes and wrapping Kara into a comforting hug, rubbing her hand over Kara's arms to help get her through what was obviously a difficult story.

"I certainly didn't want to force her to carry our child, not when she didn't want to and was already upset at me, but it made me feel so sick to think about the DEO trying all kinds of things on her to try and induce an abortion. To this day, I don't know what the DEO ended up having to do to get the abortion to take, and Alex refused to tell me the details. I was sick for a week just thinking about it—I would get all green in the face and would nearly vomit. I don't want to get either of you pregnant though, not unless you want to have a child, so I don't think we should try any uhhh ... ejaculation during ... uh, vaginal penetration." Kara said the last few words really awkwardly and turning red, with a little self-deprecating laugh.

"Oh Kara, I can understand why you'd be reluctant about that." Jess just held Kara for a bit longer, letting the alpha calm down a little. "I _am_ a bit curious though, if you're able to keep talking about it a little?" Kara nodded, and so Jess asked, "Was the only contraceptive method you were using a condom?"

"Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean, was she also on the pill, or have an IUD? Or one of the injected or implanted contraceptives?"

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure it was just the condom."

"Okay, because if a condom doesn't actually block the little Kryptonian swimmers, but there wasn't actually an egg to fertilize, as is the case with most forms of birth control pills or hormonal birth control, then it wouldn't matter—the person in question wouldn't get pregnant. The egg doesn't actually get released. Neither would it happen with the IUD case, where the egg can be released but the sperm can't reach the egg, and with some types they prevent a fertilized egg from implanting in the lining of the uterus, too—again, no pregnancy."

"Huh," said Kara, obviously considering this idea. "But finding out if it would work or not would mean taking the risk of getting either you or Lena pregnant." Kara frowned, looking like she was against that idea.

"Well, this is a very different situation—Lena and I know you're an alien, and also we're your mates. If we're having sex with you and one of us gets pregnant during it, neither of us would get mad and blame you for it. We're all consenting adults and trying to have safe sex—sometimes mistakes happen, and that's something we can prepare for." Jess sat for a few moments in silence just carding her fingers through Kara's hair. When Kara seemed to have sufficiently calmed, she asked gently, "I take it that you'd be open to the idea of having kids someday?"

In a serious voice, Kara said, "I don't know if you know what happened to my planet, but ... it's gone. My entire people are gone, only my cousin and I are left, with maybe a few more exiles or travelers lost among the stars." Kara pulled her head back to look Jess in the eyes, searchingly. "I very much want to have children someday, so my people can live on, if you or Lena want to have them." Kara lifted up a hand to caress Jess' cheek slowly.

"God, Kara," Jess said, incredibly touched by Kara's moving desire to have kids. "We'll still have to ask Lena, but I would be very open to the idea of having children with you." Before Jess could say any more, Kara's lips were on hers in a searing kiss. Jess responded enthusiastically—she had not been unaffected by all the sex-related questions, and was by now really turned on. Kara pushed them over so Jess fell on her back onto the bed, Kara's lips ranging over Jess' jaw and neck before coming back to lick into Jess' mouth.

Just then the door burst open, and Lena strode in, saying, "There you are!" Lena blinked and took in their position on the bed—Kara and Jess had stopped kissing to look at the door when it had opened, but Kara was kneeling between Jess' legs. "Hmm," Lena said consideringly, "I hope you were intending to come get me once you'd got started."

Jess said, slightly breathless, "We only just started about thirty seconds ago I think, but I'm not sure if we were actually going to go anywhere with it right now."

"Oh really?" Lena asked with both eyebrows raised, pointedly looking at their positions again.

Kara said hesitantly, "We were um, doing the questionnaire?"

Lena blinked. "Questionnaire? What questionnaire?"

Kara let Jess get up, and both of them straightened their clothing, Kara stealing one more quick kiss before moving out of Jess' way to sit against the headboard like Jess had been doing. Jess took her own seat back, and picked up her list. "A questionnaire about sexual likes and dislikes, kinks, etc."

"Really," Lena said, interested.

"Remember those times I was asking you about what sexual positions you preferred? I know we didn't get very far with this before, but it's mostly because whenever I go to talk to you about sex, you just spread your legs and demand that I get inside you already."

Kara blushed bright red, but Lena just quirked up an eyebrow. Instead of answering verbally, Lena just calmly kicked off her shoes one after another and crawled onto the bed. Then, moving very deliberately, the omega leaned backwards and spread her legs open. "Jess, I want you to get in-"

Moving quickly across the bed, Kara clapped a hand over Lena's mouth. Clearing her throat, Kara said, a little huskily, "I think you should wait to finish that sentence until after we've finished this questionnaire, otherwise I _definitely_ think we won't get through it." Lena didn't attempt to move away, but she gave Kara a look that was simultaneously sensual and promised trouble. Kara swallowed, hard.

"Well, thank you for that, Kara—though she _is_ trouble like that, I hope you know. We might not get through this questionnaire even if she's not talking."

Kara chuckled, blushing, and Lena shifted herself slightly so she was leaning up against Kara. "Okay, let's try before she makes us stop then."

"Right," Jess said, "we were still on ejaculation during vaginal penetration."

This time Lena did try to move away from Kara's hand, and as soon as she was free said incredulously, "Ok, _really_?? Did you both intentionally try to find the least sexy way to say that? I mean honestly, you could say you com-"

Kara put her hand back over Lena's mouth. "Nope, don't finish that one either. But to answer your question, I think yes, it was intended to be not-sexy-sounding, otherwise how would anyone get through the questionnaire?" Kara asked rhetorically. Lena just rolled her eyes.

Jess was silently laughing at both of her mates, but she finally got control of herself, and said, "Ok, as I was saying, Kara, you said you like it in principle, right? And I think what you're saying is that you would want to have explicit consent from each of us about the potential of getting us pregnant, that we would be okay with it if it happened, and/or try birth control methods that work better on Kryptonians? Does that sound right?"

Kara nodded self-consciously. Lena, worried about how hesitant the superhero was being, pulled the blonde's hand off her mouth to ask the alpha softly, "Baby? Are you okay?" She turned around to wrap her arms around Kara.

"I ...," Kara started to say, but didn't seem able to finish.

"I can summarize it quickly—basically Kara had a previously relationship end really messily when she got someone unexpectedly pregnant, and she's worried about repeating that here."

Kara smiled weakly. "Thank you Jess, that was perfect."

"Baby, are you worried about getting us pregnant?" Lena asked gently.

"Well, more specifically I'm worried about getting anyone pregnant and them getting mad about it, and then them trying to get an abortion and-" Kara abruptly had to swallow, suddenly feeling sick. Lena started rubbing soothing circles on Kara's arms and back.

After a couple minutes to let Kara recover, Jess said softly, "Well, I think it would be best if I went back over what we just covered for Lena's benefit, and then we can move onto the more happy-feelings we were sharing when Lena came in."

"Oh," Lena replied, nodding, "yes, let's do that."

"Okay, so, Kara expressed a desire to know about our consent about possibly getting pregnant, otherwise she doesn't want to try and do ejaculation during vaginal penetration." Jess ignored the annoyed sound Lena made at the phrasing. "Apparently condoms do _not_ work well enough as a contraceptive for Kryptonian sperm, but I'm guessing that an IUD, the pill, or other hormone-based contraceptive would work, since they work differently from condoms."

Jess paused and tapped her pen against her lip thoughtfully, then continued. "Different methods would probably yield different results, so we might have to test them. Next, Kara expressed a very strong preference for having kids someday, due to the loss of her entire people—but when we're all ready for it—and I told her I was open to the idea of bearing children."

"And that's when I pushed you down on the bed and kissed you," Kara finished for her, smiling at the beta.

"Oh. _Oh_ ," Lena said, understanding. She turned her mischievous look on Kara, and said slowly, "So, if hypothetically, I were to express an interest in bearing your children, would you have a similar reaction?"

Kara flushed, but managed to maintain her equilibrium enough to say, "If you're asking about the possibility of ejaculation during vaginal penetration, then the answer probably is—not today."

Lena laughed.

Kara smiled, enjoying watching Lena laugh. When she'd finished, Kara asked, "Lena, do you want kids someday?"

Lena pondered the question seriously. "Yes, I do—but I have a special place in my heart for adoption, so maybe we can adopt too? I was myself adopted. Or we can discuss the two options? I actually do think I'd like to bear your children though."

"Lena," Kara said huskily, with need, and captured Lena's lips in a passionate kiss. Lena immediately groaned into the kiss, responding to Kara with equal fervor.

After a few moments, Jess interrupted, "Okay you two, break it up, break it up—otherwise all we'll do all day is passionately make love."

"I'm ... not seeing ... the problem here?" Lena said between kisses, before the alpha captured her lips again.

"Well, for starters, we should at least talk about what contraceptive methods we're using for Kara's peace of mind. Lena, you have an IUD still, right?"

"Yeah," Lena said, resting her head against Kara's cheek. "But I also have the injection to regulate my periods, because periods suck and I didn't want them anymore."

"Okay, and I've got the implant that lasts five years—I've still got two years to go."

"Good, great, that's good," Lena said, starting to press soft kisses against Kara's skin again. "Can we have that wild sex now?" She climbed up to straddle Kara's lap, and then looked down pointedly at her legs. "Because I believe my legs are currently spread, and I ... need ... you ... inside ... of ... me," Lena said, punctuating the last few words with kisses over Kara's collarbone.

The alpha growled low, and mouthed her way down to the base of Lena's neck, biting right at the junction with her shoulder. The omega gasped and bucked into Kara's lap, where she could tell that the blonde hero had now fully shifted.

"Alright, master bedroom—the bed's bigger," Jess said breathlessly and dropped her papers on the nightstand, crawling over to join in the love pile and kissing up Kara's neck.

Kara picked both her mates up and carried them over to the other bedroom.


	15. Hold on tight (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt chpt title: In which Kara becomes a sex toy (in Jess' hands)

Kara pushed the door to the master bedroom open with one foot while she balanced on the other, one mate in each arm.

" _God_ , that's hot," Lena said vehemently as she suckled and bit the super-alpha's earlobe. From the other side of the superhero, Jess nodded as she pulled the collar of Kara's shirt aside to expose more of the hero's shoulder for her to kiss.

Kara made a desperate sound and hurried to the bed, setting both her mates down and then attempting to start pulling her clothes off—before realizing with her two mates still wrapped around her that it wouldn't be possible. Instead, Kara growled low and started tugging at Lena's, accidentally pinging a few buttons across the room.

"Kara, _yes_ ," the omega moaned, and Kara could hear Lena's heart rate spiking.

Realizing that meant the panting CEO probably liked Kara ripping her clothes, the alpha growled and tugged again, tearing Lena's shirt open the rest of the way, making the omega gasp and moan. Jess was there scooting under the omega's back then, pulling off Lena's bra in a single practiced move. As soon as the omega's perfect breasts were freed, Kara couldn't wait any more and dove in, kneading the soft flesh gently but firmly with her hands and catching a nipple in her mouth.

Lena and Jess together rolled Kara over to the center of the huge bed, with Lena ending up on top of the superhero, pressing her chest down into the alpha's hot mouth and hands. Jess made quick work of Lena's sweatpants, pulling them down swiftly, and revealing to Kara that she hadn't been wearing anything underneath. The alpha moaned in response and bucked upward once into the air. Jess stripped off her own clothes then, throwing them carelessly onto the floor as she pushed one bent knee between Lena's legs from behind. The omega moaned and automatically tilted her hips back and upwards to get the correct angle on her mate's thigh, ending up slightly off center on top of Kara and one knee between the hero's legs. At her mate's moan, the alpha pulled Lena down harder into her mouth, her cock pressing up against the omega's hip.

Lena fisted one hand into the Girl of Steel's shirt, using the other to hold herself up as she arched and squirmed and moaned under the onslaught of her mates. She could feel Jess had reached one hand around to rub her from the front while the beta pumped vigorously with her thigh and hips. The omega cried out and lost her balance with the combined motion of her mates, falling down onto Kara, who caught her and easily held her up as the alpha continued sucking and nipping and kneading her breasts.

The omega felt herself careening towards climax, and cried out for Kara's benefit, "Oh god oh god, I'm gonna come!"

From the way Jess was moaning and whimpering behind her, she knew the beta was close too, but then Lena was suddenly right on the edge when she heard Kara groan, " _Lena_ , I'm gonna come too!"

Suddenly the omega needed to have the alpha in her mouth, and she started sliding herself down the superhero's body. Jess seemed to understand and, without upsetting her rhythm too much, helped Lena lean down so she could get her mouth down towards Kara's navel, where the alpha's cock was trapped under her waistband. Lena yanked the squirming hero's shirt up with one hand and then leaned down to put her mouth on the head of Kara's cock. The alpha bucked uncontrollably and cried out, while Lena tried to keep the wildly moving cock in her mouth, she used her other hand to pull the alpha's pants further down, struggling with them a little. Jess somehow used magic fingers to get Kara's zipper undone with one hand and then Lena was free to yank the pants and boxers the rest of the way down and out of the way.

Kara was repeatedly calling out both her mates' names, all three women squirming and moaning. Lena wrapped a hand around the alpha's shaft and sucked the head into her mouth hard, and then Kara came loudly, at first squirting into the omega's mouth, but then her cock slipped out as Lena came then too and cried out. Kara bucked wildly again as she screamed the omega's name, and the alpha shot come all over Lena's face and neck, Jess' arm, and all over her own abs and chest. Having Kara come in front of her made the beta instantly climax too, and she cried out to her mates, raising her other leg up to grind hard on Lena's ass and hip.

As the omega started to come down from her climax, she pulled the hero's still spurting cock back into her mouth, trying to swallow as much as she could, and letting the rest spill out onto Kara's abs. She and Jess were still grinding together and she couldn't tell whose hands were whose as they rode out their orgasm. Eventually Kara stopped squirting and Lena sucked on the head one more time for good measure, before pulling her mouth off it and letting her head rest down against Kara's chest, right in the middle of all that slippery release.

Jess kept grinding for a little while longer—her aftershocks sometimes lasted longer—before she too slowed and stopped, collapsing down onto Lena's back. The beta was surprised that the CEO wasn't already ready to go again, but then maybe the omega had as powerful of an orgasm as Jess had and needed a minute to recover first. Jess had no doubt that Lena would be ready again very soon. " _Wow_ , that was a strong one," Jess panted. "I think I squirted all down your leg."

At the mention of squirting, Kara cried out again and more white spurted out of her cock. Jess took the initiative this time and leaned down to wrap her lips around the head, catching the next spurt in her mouth.

" _Jess!_ " the alpha cried out, and bucked her hips again a few times. Lena slid her head up and sideways a little, pulling Kara's bra and shirt out of the way so she could lick and suckle at the superhero's breasts while the alpha continued coming.

Finally the Kryptonian calmed down again, but not before coming all over Jess' face and chest. Lena made a noise of pleasure and then switched from running her tongue over Kara's breasts to licking her beta, pushing Jess down onto one of the alpha's legs and cleaning her up. Kara moaned again when she saw the omega licking up her come off their shared mate's chest and bucked into the air a little, but nothing else squirted out.

"Mmm, looks like we emptied you out," Lena said with a smirk at the still-panting alpha. In response Kara made a strangled whimper, reaching a hand down to rub at her two mates, where Jess was starting to enthusiastically lick all over Lena too. The omega gasped and shuddered, then groaned, "I'm gonna get the toys—I need one or the other of you inside me."

Kara growled and deftly wriggled out from under her mates to crouch over Lena's back, rumbling into the back of the omega's neck, her cock hardening again swiftly. Both Jess and Lena whimpered, and the omega arched upwards into Kara.

"Alpha," Lena moaned, squirming a little, "I'm ready for you when you are." The omega leaned her head back to rub against Kara's neck and chest, and Jess' hand found the alpha's hip, squeezing and gently tugging downward once.

Kara growled again and lowered her head to take Lena's neck in her teeth, feeling her cock twitch hard and quickly become fully erect again. Both her mates moaned loudly in response, and the alpha walked her legs around until she was between her omega's eagerly spreading knees. Jess drop her hands down to glide them all over Lena's outer lips and the skin around them, spreading the omega's incredible slick further around. As Kara lined herself up, the beta reached a hand down to run slicked fingers down the alpha's cock.

The superhero moaned, accidentally releasing the omega's neck from her bite, but managed to not buck herself out of her mate's grasp, then let Jess slowly guide her inside their omega. Lena cried out Kara's name as soon as she started to enter, tilting her hips up to present fully for her alpha, making the beta moan too as she massaged both women where their bodies met, fingers gentling running over where Kara was sliding in and out. The combined sensation from both her mates was incredible and the alpha cried out their names, pumping with more vigor now. Jess reached her hands down to Kara's hips and started urging her mate to thrust faster, and the alpha followed the beta's directions, gasping at how wildly arousing it was.

Jess seemed to think so too and cried out as Lena arched between them, the omega's moans rapidly increasing in pitch as the beta guided Kara deeply inside their mate. Suddenly the omega's tight vagina started squeezing rhythmically around the alpha's cock, the CEO writhing between them, and Kara tried to join her mate's release and speed up, but Jess kept her to an even pace, only changing the alpha's angle slightly.

"Hold on, you can't come yet, Kara," the beta panted breathlessly, as together they rode out their mate's orgasm.

Lena's moans gradually calmed down, but at the pace Jess set the omega began to get close again soon after, the CEO swearing loudly and floridly at how good Kara felt. The alpha was already really close to climax, and hearing her mate's praise made her cry out, feeling herself spurt once before she could control it. She didn't stop pumping though, Jess' hands maintaining their pace.

"Jess, I'm-...," the alpha panted.

"I know, but no coming yet—just keep holding it."

Their omega by this point was just on the edge of climax, calling out both their names, and Jess lifted her head up to bite at Lena's pulse point, sending their writhing mate swiftly over the edge. Kara tried to hold on at the punishing pace Jess set, but with the omega squeezing all around her, a few more squirts snuck out as she pumped. Needing something to help keep her hold, the alpha dropped down to lay on top of her still-orgasming mate's back so she could fist her hands into the bedding—only this ended up being worse, because now Kara could feel Lena coming with all of her torso, too.

Kara cried out to Jess, begging to be allowed to come already, but the beta kept the pace even—and Lena didn't come down all the way either, their omega mate already starting to build back up to another climax. The alpha was now just chanting her mates' names over and over, barely hanging onto control by her fingernails. Then Lena's orgasm hit again and Jess pulled Kara hard and deep inside the omega, holding her there. The alpha screamed out her release, bucking wildly as Jess held her deep inside. Distantly Kara could hear Jess and their omega both coming underneath her as well, and the superhero found her mouth right over Lena's shoulder as she sucked in great gasping breaths of air around her cries of intense pleasure. Moving her head slightly to the side, the alpha's mouth instinctively sought out the right spot, and then bit down sharply.

====

After resurfacing from the delirious and seemingly never-ending waves of pleasure, Lena found herself sandwiched between her two mates and perfectly languid—and feeling very, very thoroughly fucked. It took her a while before she realized which way was up and that Jess was actually underneath her, but soon after that she realized that the reason she couldn't move her head was because she had a mate on either side of her neck holding her in a mating bite.

The omega moaned at the realization and tried to rock her hips, only to find that Kara was still knotted inside her. That just made Lena moan even louder and try to rock some more, and the alpha's hands came up to hold the CEO's hips, several shreds of comforter falling away from where the superhero had accidentally torn them during their throes of pleasure. Lena couldn't move that much, what with the alpha's cock so firmly fixed inside her, but what little the omega could move felt amazing.

She started rocking hard on Kara's knot, the copious amounts of slick allowing her to wiggle despite the tight fit, as Lena raced towards another climax at almost dizzying speeds. Both her mates gripped her neck tighter in their teeth and the omega cried out wordlessly, feeling the alpha inside her start to pulse and squirt again. The combined sensation was so intense it was just on the edge of painful, and Lena climaxed so hard she passed out, still rocking and moaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: incoming Lucy Lane. You have been warned.


	16. Lucy Lane wants to fix this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt chpt title: Lucy Lane makes an ass of herself

[PAST FLASHBACK]

Major Lucy Lane had been very standoffish towards Supergirl from the very first moment their eyes had met across the dusty training field at the DEO desert base, and Kara found herself not wanting to be in the woman's presence any more than she had to be. The hero had tried in the beginning to be more charming around her—even willing to settle for just the soldier's friendship, especially after Kara had noticed how nice the beta woman smelled—but Lucy had been extremely resistant to any overtures Supergirl had made, so eventually the Kryptonian had stopped trying. The Major had even said some extremely cutting things to Kara that the superhero wasn't sure she could easily overlook, and the blonde hero wondered if Major Lane just always was that prickly—or if maybe it was because Kara was an alien, or maybe because the major just didn't like her in particular.

Lucy's father, General Lane, seemed to similarly dislike Kara on sight, although he wasn't as openly mean about it—he was more just unfeeling. Later when General Lane's robot soldier went out of control though, Lucy surprisingly tried to help contain and resolve the situation, in great contrast to her father's decidedly unhelpful response. With the younger Lane's assistance in coordinating their teams and passing along intel, Supergirl took out the robot while Alex simultaneously neutralized the human handler. The effort required to defeat the robot made Kara temporarily lose her powers, and when Major Lucy Lane helped a bleeding Supergirl to her feet, shouldering the hero's arm to half-carry her to the medical wing, Lucy stopped and seemed to sniff the air.

"What is it?" Kara asked weakly, head lolling from exhaustion, only barely noticing that they had stopped. The hero tried to lift her head and look at Lucy searchingly.

"It's nothing," Major Lane said with a quick shake of her head as if clearing it. "Let's get you to the medical wing."

Two days later, when Kara was at the desert DEO base again to sit on one of the sun beds, trying to jump start her healing when she had cut her hand on some glass at work—still in her work outfit—Kara heard a noise like a gasp at the door to the room. Kara's senses were a little dulled, since she didn't have any of her super senses without her powers, but she looked up to see Major Lucy Lane standing in the doorway.

"Kara??" Lucy asked, sounding a bit strangled.

The blonde hero sighed. "My identity is considered top-secret—you'd better go fill out the extra paperwork with J'onn now that you know," Supergirl replied coolly. She was too tired and sore and frustrated to try dealing with Lucy Lane right now, and Kara had given her reply in a tone that sounded like the dismissal that it was. Even though Major Lane had decided to assist them in stopping the robot, the younger Lane had made it clear she wasn't doing it to be friendly to Supergirl—no, Lane went out of her way to make sure that the blonde hero knew that the major was just doing her duty.

As far as working relationships went it wasn't the end of the world that they were stiff but professional, and Lucy had gotten along okay with her while she was just Kara Danvers. Right at that moment though, Kara really didn't want to have to find out that Lucy would somehow now hate her Kara-Danvers-self as much as Supergirl, so the Kryptonian just closed her eyes and turned her head away, hoping Lucy would take the hint and not try to talk to her. After a while Kara opened her eyes to look again and the Major was gone, although without her superhearing currently functioning the hero hadn't heard her leave.

It wasn't until much later that she learned that the good smell that had been around Lucy had been actual mate-scent, but by then it had been far too late—for both of them.

====

[PRESENT DAY]

The next day at work, Kara was feeling really great—like _amazingly_ great. About _everything_. Heck, the whole _world_ was great. She'd woken up wrapped around her mates, had breakfast with her mates, kissed her mates before leaving for work, and by the time she'd gotten to CatCo she already had a cute text message from both Lena and Jess telling her how much they couldn't wait for their planned trio date. The superhero incognito had even taken a call from her sister and had mostly repaired things between them, Alex sounding so genuinely sorry at what she'd done without even considering the consequences that Kara had quickly accepted her apology—and helped in no small part by the warm happy fluffy wonderful afterglow the superhero had been feeling from sleeping with her mates.

Kara was normally a cheery and active person, but this was like normal Kara turned up to about fifteen. She was so energetic about doing all her tasks at work that she was even outrunning Cat Grant's task-giving prowess—yes, _even_ Cat Grant—and strangely enough, it seemed to be making Ms. Grant unhappy.

"Kiera!"

Before the second syllable was even all the way out of Cat's mouth, Kara was through the office doors with her usual reply, "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Sit," Cat said brusquely, pointing to one of her couches. Kara flipped open her notebook and promptly sat down, pen poised. "Kiera, we have a new lawyer coming on board, and I want you to show her around."

"Of course, Ms. Grant. What's her name and where is she now?"

A new voice spoke at the doors to Cat's office. "Right here." Kara recognized that voice, and snapped her head around to see none other that Major Lucy Lane standing there in the doorway. Lane stepped the rest of the way into the office and let the doors swing shut behind her.

Kara blinked for a moment, before deciding to grab this situation with both hands so she could at least try to control it somewhat. "Major Lucy Lane," Kara greeted in the most emotionally neutral tone she had that was still polite, "it's been a long time." She stood up and shook the Major's hand, letting go as soon as she considered it safe to do so.

"You already know each other?" Cat asked, blinking in surprise—and it was hard to surprise Cat Grant.

Kara turned away from Lucy to face her boss, smiling faintly. "Yes, Ms. Grant. Through my sister—she sometimes works with the military."

"Oh, yes," Cat said, "she's Secret Service, right?"

"FBI, Ms. Grant."

"Ah."

"Anything else, Ms. Grant?"

"No, that will be all."

"Very good." Kara walked directly over to the door and held it open. "After you, Major Lane."

The only indication that Lucy gave that she was upset or anxious about this situation was her clenching her hand once briefly before heading out the doors. Kara followed her and let the doors swing shut behind her. Kara began telling Lucy about the layout of the building and walking her to see each of the important parts, like the location of the break room and copy room, but with minimal actual conversation. In fact, Kara outright ignored Lucy's questions about Kara personally, like how Kara was doing or how she liked her job. The only ones she responded to were questions about CatCo.

About halfway through the grand tour, Winn stopped Kara. "Hey Kara," he said, smiling warmly, and then he noticed the other woman following Kara. "What are you up to? Who's the new person?"

Kara smiled back at him amiably. "Oh, this is a new addition to the legal department, Major Lucy Lane. Major Lane, this is Winn Shott—he's our IT guy."

Winn shook Lucy's hand with a friendly smile. "Hi, nice to meet you." After the greetings, he turned back to Kara. "Hey Kar, when you're done, stop by my desk—I've got something to show you."

"Okay, give me like ... another ten minutes? Maybe?"

"Whenever you're free."

Kara agreed, then turned back to Lucy, smile dropping to something stiff and barely polite, and said, "Shall we move on then, Major Lane?"

Kara ended her tour down on the floor for the Legal department, checking in with the floor receptionist to find out where Lucy's office was, then led the Major down the hall to her office, nodding at a few people while they were walking. Once there, Kara turned to face Lucy, saying, "Well, that completes the tour. If you have any questions, then Jeremy, the receptionist for this floor, will probably be your primary point of contact, or your direct supervisor, Melissa Hart, who I expect will be over shortly to introduce herself. Did you have any questions before I leave?"

"Yeah—can we fix this?" Lucy asked bluntly, motioning between them.

In answer, Kara completely ignored the question, and said, "Well, if you have no further work-related questions, then I'll leave you here. Have a nice day, Major Lane." Without waiting for a response, Kara turned and walked back towards the elevator bay.

Lucy stood and watched the woman go, until a voice at her elbow made her start. "Wow, how in the _hell_ did you manage to piss off Kara?? Like, she is the embodiment of sunshine and puppies." Lucy turned to look at the owner of the voice, a middle aged woman in a well-cut pantsuit. "I'm Melissa, I'm your new supervisor." She held out her hand.

After they shook hands, Melissa reiterated her question, and Lucy shook her head. "Honestly? I made a total ass of myself."


	17. Cat Grant knows all and offers advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt chpt title: No (office) drama allowed at CatCo  
> Alt chpt title: "Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."
> 
> No, but seriously, Cat Grant knows all and isn't about to take your silly relationship drama in *her company* so errbody better settle down while Mama Cat steps in. And wow, Cat Grant is such a fun character to write, she is AMAZEBALLS. I hope I did her justice!

It didn't take long for word to spread about the new hire in legal. Normally a new person wouldn't generate very much gossip, but it wasn't often that Kara openly disliked someone—in fact, there wasn't a single person that cheery blonde had disliked before that anyone at CatCo could think of. And literally _everyone_ at CatCo knew Kara—and Kara knew everyone and greeted them by name, even if she'd only ever been in your department one time—from the junior office staff to the night security to the cleaning staff. Not all of those people liked Kara necessarily, but she was warm and friendly to everyone, even to people who were hostile to her.

Lucy was a little overwhelmed by the reaction she got from her new coworkers. All the people she met would say something along the lines of "oh, so you're the one Kara hates". The ones who got to know Lucy better would, without exception, try to ask her how she'd gotten Kara to hate her. Lucy had experience with gossip machines before—she was in the Army for _years_ , for fuck's sake, which was essentially the largest gossip organization in the United States—but she'd never encountered one that operated with as much efficiency as the one at CatCo, which made more sense when she remembered that the whole media empire was centered around a gossip magazine.

A very few people took Kara's obvious dislike as a reason to dislike or avoid Lucy, but generally most of the CatCo-ians took it as a point of curiosity. Some of the few who didn't like Kara actually approached Major Lane for advice on how to make the blonde secretary stop trying to be friends with them. Those people Lucy actually got angry at when they approached her, and then suddenly Lucy was again famous on the CatCo grapevine. Not only was that Major Lucy Lane in Legal actually disliked by Kara, but Lane was _defending_ Kara.

Lucy had only been at CatCo for a couple weeks—during which time the rumor mill had been running at full capacity—when Cat Grant had summoned Lucy into her office.

"Good morning, Ms. Grant. What can I do for you?" Lucy greeted when she walked in.

"Ah, yes," Cat said, standing up from her desk and taking off her glasses, "please have a seat." Lucy sat down on the couch as Cat walked around her desk. "How have you been fitting in here at CatCo, Major Lane? I trust things are rather different here than in the Army?"

"Pretty well, I think," Lucy replied, matter-of-factly, idly wondering how many new hires Cat Grant called into her office to ask how they were doing. "Some things are different and some are the same, but it's not all that difficult to get used to. I think the biggest difference is that the hierarchy here is much looser."

"Well, that's good to hear, Major Lane, because I like to have all my employees where they fit in," Cat said in a remarkably neutral voice for how pointed it was. Lucy had a sinking feeling that she suddenly knew _exactly_ why Cat had called her into her office. "It's like a puzzle, or a piece of machinery—if all the parts fit where they should, the machine works well, and that's what I want." Cat was slowly pacing back and forth on the other side of the coffee table, twirling her glasses idly in one had as she spoke.

"Yes, ma'am," Lucy said automatically into the pause, understanding that this was in fact a dressing-down and acting accordingly.

"Now, this might be the institution behind a source of incredible amounts of gossip and drama via CatCo magazine, but I don't particularly like that drama to be happening _here_." She turned and fixed Lucy with a piercing stare. "And it has come to my attention that you, Major Lane, are causing some drama in my building."

"Please, it's just Lucy, Ms. Grant," Lucy abruptly said, finally unable to take more people repeatedly calling her Major Lane.

"Well, that seems to be the only thing my assistant Kara calls you," Cat said.

"I've made an exception for Kara," Lucy replied promptly. "And I thought you didn't know what her name was."

Cat actually looked insulted at that. "Of _course_ , I know what my assistant's name is," Cat snapped. "You think the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company, who can manage the stories of hundreds of different celebrities in her head, isn't going to know the name of the person who she sees more often than her own child?"

"Um, no, ma'am," Lucy said, thoroughly chastised. "But you always call her Kiera."

"Well, I don't want her position going to her head—people make the mistake of thinking themselves as the most important person in the world just for being my assistant, and I abhor self-important people."

Lucy sat up straight in her seat, instantly defensive on Kara's behalf. "Kara has _never_ thought of herself that way and she is _not_ self-important," Lucy said vehemently.

Cat stopped her pacing and eyed Lucy consideringly. "And what do _you_ know about Kara?" Cat asked in a dangerously neutral voice—alarm bells were going off inside Lucy's head, like an imminent threat alert.

"Enough," Lucy said, deciding a minimal response was best.

"And why is it exactly that Kara, who hates _no one_ that I know of, has managed to find a way to hate you?" Cat asked in her deceptively soft voice, sitting down on the couch across from Lucy.

"I would say more strong dislike than hate, Ms. Grant—I'm not really sure Kara actually hates anyone, like you said," Lucy replied carefully.

Cat waved away the correction with one hand. "And why does she 'strongly dislike' you, Lucy, when _you_ so clearly don't 'strongly dislike' her?"

Lucy hesitated, then turned her head to see Kara returning to her desk on the other side of the glass walls. Kara's face was slightly pinched, like she was refraining from doing something she really wanted to do, or like she was forced to sit through something she found unpleasant. Lucy glanced back over at Cat Grant, who had the expression of someone who wouldn't at all be interested in prevarication.

She sighed, giving in. "Well, Ms. Grant, I suggest you send Kara out to get you some coffee, because it's a long story."

Cat snorted, then yelled out, in an unnecessarily loud voice, "Kara!" Lucy winced from where she was sitting on the couch.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?" Kara asked, poking her head through the office doors.

"Please go get me my usual coffee from Noonan's—it seems like Lucy and I have a lot to talk about." The last part Cat said with some amusement.

Kara instantly frowned and her eyes flicked over to Lucy. "And something for Major Lane?"

Cat waved her off impatiently, and Kara ducked back out of the door. Once she was a few steps away from the door, Cat asked leadingly, "So, you were saying, Lucy?"

Lucy glanced back through the clear glass wall of the office to see that Kara was about halfway to the elevators and that her shoulders were slightly hunched. "Are you sure this is a story you want to hear, Ms. Grant? I thought you didn't like drama."

Cat blinked at Lucy, surprised that she would try stalling after agreeing to talk, and Cat opened her mouth to say something cutting, but then noticed that Kara was still on the floor. Cat raised her eyebrow curiously, anger forgotten. She stood up and walked over to her drinks tray, filling two glasses of water. When she came back, she saw that Kara was no longer on the floor. "Is that enough of a delay for you?"

"Yes, thank you, ma'am," Lucy said, taking a glass of water.

"Good, now you'll only have about fifteen minutes, so better make it fast."

"Well to start, some of this is personal, and some of it isn't mine to tell, so I won't tell you _everything_ , not even if you threaten my job over this, but I'll give you an idea," Lucy said, taking a sip of water. She wouldn't normally talk about this to someone who wasn't a trusted friend, but honestly Lucy _did_ need to talk about it. Also, as much as Cat was the force behind a gossip magazine, Lucy felt reasonably certain that the CatCo CEO's impetus behind this question was to try and solve the drama—and Cat Grant happened to be in the unique position of possibly being able to help Lucy as well.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy started. "First things first, Kara and I are potential mates."

Cat blinked at Lucy in surprise and leaned back in her seat on the couch. "Huh, that wasn't the introduction I was expecting," Cat said half to herself, wonderingly.

Since Cat hadn't actually commented in a way that required a response, Lucy continued. "When I first met her she was ... helping her sister, and acting as kind of as an unofficial consultant on a military base. I was on the base for a military exercise, and at first I didn't actually realize that she was a potential mate, because she was helping test an experimental but very strong scent-blocker. I couldn't catch the mate-scent on her or even tell she was an alpha."

"Kara is an alpha?" Cat asked incredulously, and Lucy winced.

"Actually, you don't know that—I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want that known," Lucy said, pointing a finger at Cat.

Cat smiled wryly at the finger Lucy was holding out at her. "It _is_ nice having someone with military background around here. It means you'll tell me what you think without being intimidated." She met Lucy's eyes unflinchingly and said, "Very well, I will ignore anything you just told me about Kara's status."

Lucy nodded a bit diffidently, internally berating herself for letting such a personal thing slip, and accepting Cat's implied promise. "Anyway, I didn't know she was my mate, and we interacted multiple times where Kara paid me a lot more attention than she did anyone else— _she_ could tell I was a potential mate, because scent-blockers didn't limit her sense of smell at all—and I ... was unnerved by that. I didn't like her being around me at all, and I was vocal about my feelings. I said pretty horrible things about her to her face multiple times over the course of the exercise that I was involved in.

"I couldn't stand the fact that I kept being forced to interact with her. Then one day, she was ... injured, got a cut, and the smell of her blood had mate-scent and her actual status, because apparently the way this blocker works is that it prevents the passage of a person's scent through their skin, but the scent is still there under all that. So, that day I learned that Kara was a potential mate, but I still didn't like her, and so I ... buried it, and ignored it. I stopped treating her so awfully, but I didn't actually apologize—I hadn't yet internally accepted the fact that she was potentially a mate. Later, I did try to apologize to her, and she simply avoided me, and made it plain that she didn't want anything to do with me, and I lost contact with her.

"And then, she was working at the new job I just got. That brings us back up to the present day." Lucy clapped her hands onto her thighs, putting the point on the end of her story.

"Hmmm," Cat hummed thoughtfully. "And is that why you applied for this job?"

"A friend in your photography department told me about the opening," Lucy answered easily.

Cat hummed again. "Did you know Kara was working here before you applied?"

Lucy sighed, knowing she had been caught, and said, "Yes."

"Did Kara's working here influence your decision to take this job?"

"I ... yes, yes it did," Lucy admitted.

Cat leaned forward, and said as cuttingly as her namesake's claws, "And did you have a plan for how to get her back—well, not _back_ , but how to convince her to give you a chance? Or did you just decide to drop yourself into a space where she could not run away from you, in essence forcing her to accept your being around her, and hope that your mere presence would endear you to her?"

Lucy opened her mouth and then closed it, eyes falling to look at her lap. While she sat there absorbing this information, Cat got up from the couch and walked over towards her desk, standing and looking out the window.

A knock at the door broke the long silence, and Kara poked her head in the office. "Your coffee is here, Ms. Grant." Kara's eyes did not stray at all to where Lucy sat on the couch.

"Ah good, thank you Kiera," Cat said, motioning her in. Kara walked over and set the cup of coffee on Cat's desk. "That was very fast."

"Not much line this time, Ms. Grant."

Kara also dropped another cup on the coffee table in front of Lucy on her way out the door, but without looking at Lucy or saying anything, simply making her way back to the door and out of it. Both Cat and Lucy waited to speak until the doors swung shut again.

"Well, that's more than you were getting even a half-hour ago, isn't it?" Cat said, amused, watching as Lucy picked up the cup and took a sip. "Is it the way you normally take your coffee?" Cat walked back over and sat down on the couch again.

Lucy shook her head, and took another sip. "I don't think she knows how I take my coffee—but it's not a bad guess. It's pretty nice coffee."

"So not your favorite, which she doesn't know, but is it any flavor she knows you dislike?"

Lucy frowned. "No? It's just ... pretty normal coffee with a touch of sugar and creamer, but not much of either?"

"So what you're saying, is that it's what you'd order for someone whose tastes in coffee you don't know, if you wanted to get something that would be the most likely to be drinkable for them?"

Nodding, Lucy said, "Yes, that's a fair assessment."

"Next time say that from the top—if I'm going to help you I'd rather not waste my time questioning you just because you didn't give me enough information to work with the first time," Cat said, sounding slightly peeved.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

Cat nodded her acceptance of the thanks. She glanced out of the office to see Kara at her desk out in front of Cat's office doors, with her head bent down and ostensibly working. Cat however had noted how quickly Kara came running into her office once Cat started to say Kara's name, and had noted how Lucy had refused to start talking about Kara until her blonde assistant was off the floor entirely. Cat sipped her coffee thoughtfully.

"Alright, let's jump right to the most important thing—what does Kara want?" Cat asked, leaning forward.

Lucy tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"What does Kara want in life? What would she want in a relationship? What would she potentially want in a mate? Potentially in _you_?"

Lucy frowned, thinking. She had a sense of what Kara wanted on a subconscious level, like a feeling sitting just under the skin, but it was difficult to put it into words. Lucy thought back to the earnest face of Supergirl the first time she'd seen her at the DEO base, the persistent way she'd tried to approach Lucy at the beginning, despite how prickly and hostile Lucy was. "I think," she eventually said, hesitantly, "she wants ... people to love? People that love her? She seems to want to gather people to her, and wants to defend them, not allow them to be harmed."

Cat blinked. She wouldn't have said the defend part, but Lucy seemed to grasp some things about Cat's assistant that the CEO herself had not seen, even over the course of two years. Of course, Cat had done that on purpose, keeping herself at arms length from her assistant until Ms. Grant came swooping in briefly to address specific issues. But at this point, Cat was actually rather impressed that this brusque military woman had read Kara so well—perhaps the two _did_ have something in common.

"Very good," Cat said, sipping her coffee and leaning back on the couch. "That's essentially the correct answer, although I would have put it another way—family. Kara wants family. Do you know what Kara said to me, right after I'd just hired her to be my assistant, when I asked her why she picked this particular job to apply to?"

Lucy waited, not wanting to risk guessing.

"She essentially had a blank slate CV—she could have gone into any job, in any field, at any company—so I wanted to know, why CatCo?" Cat opened her arms wide in a questioning gesture. "She told me that this job has excellent family leave, dependent, and mate coverage benefits. She didn't much care about the pay—although that reminds me that I should probably give her another raise—and while she could recite lots of facts about CatCo, she didn't have the underlying passion of someone who had come to CatCo because of the CatCo brand. No, clearly the part she found most important was related to having a family—and I'd like to point out that we _do_ have one of the most progressive and inclusive family benefits packages of all the major companies in the US, just to allow myself some self-congratulations for a moment."

Cat took another sip of coffee, letting what she'd just said sink in. "And how did what you did hurt her?" the CEO asked pointedly.

Lucy winced. "I took away her opportunity to start a family," she said dejectedly, realizing just how much she'd hurt Kara.

Cat let the silence breathe for another long moment, then said in a lighter tone, "Luckily, your previous rejection of her did not prevent all her opportunities to start a family."

Nodding, Lucy said, "Yeah, one of the times where she told me to fuck off in not so many words since I came to CatCo, she let me know that she has two mates now, no doubt implying that she doesn't need me anymore."

Cat raised an eyebrow, finding it very interesting that Kara had shared that with someone she outwardly dislikes so much. Then she glanced at the coffee cup in Lucy's hands again, and revised her previous assessment of what Kara likes.

"Hmmm, yes, that's almost certainly what she was implying. Also luckily—and specifically luckily for you—I don't believe she actually hates you, or even 'strongly dislikes' you, as you put it." Lucy's head snapped up to stare at Cat in astonishment. "I think she's actually just really angry at you still, and that's something you can work with much easier than hate or dislike."

"But ...," Lucy spluttered, "what do I _do_?"

Cat considered for a moment the fact that this skilled and confident woman had been reduced to a blubbering mess in her office over the woman she loved, and briefly wondered about the power of love as a driver of personal motivations, before she impatiently pulled her head back down out of the clouds.

"'What do you do'? No, that's entirely the wrong question to ask—you're centering this on the wrong person. Remember what I asked earlier about what Kara wants? That's what you need to be thinking about—what Kara wants. This should be about Kara, not you. Get her things she likes, and don't use it as an excuse to force your presence on her—you could leave them on her desk, or pass them through a third party. Be mindful of where her boundaries are, of what she's explicitly consented to. If she tells you to stop, you stop. Go away for a while and then maybe you can try something else later. Maybe she'll never let you back in, but anything that happens needs to be on _her_ terms."

Lucy was nodding vigorously to all these things, making mental notes and already thinking up things that she could buy that Kara would like.

Cat could almost laugh at the previously staid major's now eager reaction. "Alright, I think I've given you enough advice now, so run along. I have lots of other things I need to be doing." She made a shooing motion with her hand and stood up to walk back to her desk.

As if a switch had been flipped, Lucy was suddenly all business, and she promptly rose from the couch. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am, I'll get out of your hair right now." Lucy tried to approach for a grateful handshake, but Cat just waved her off again, so Lucy made an about-face and just left the office.

As the Major closed Cat's office doors behind her, there was a tense moment where she didn't know if she could meet Kara's eyes or not, when Lucy knew that Kara had heard at least the last part of the conversation after returning with their coffee. Lucy found however, that she couldn't _not_ look and her eyes drifted up, and for a brief moment in time Kara's eyes met hers—though short, the shared look felt charged with electricity and tingled up Lucy's spine.

The moment ended quickly though, and Kara looked back down at her work, breaking the connection. Lucy had to take a heartbeat to recover, but then remembering what Cat said about not foisting her presence on Kara, she turned away to walk back to her office, mind whirling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to people talk about you when you're right there but they don't know it must be so awkward, I am so so sorry Kara. Yes, the military is a gossip machine -- don't let anyone tell you otherwise ;)
> 
> Wow, nearly all the commenters were pretty harsh on Lucy Lane, but she's doing better now and ... spoiler alert ... there maaaaaaaay be some accidental, very very accidental, office sex happening soon. Shhhhhh, it's a secret.
> 
> But don't worry, the Kara/Lena/Jess trio is just fine. I love them to pieces and I wouldn't break them up even if someone paid me.


	18. What am I doing, what are you doing (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt chpt title: Accidental office sex
> 
> For all the non-Lucy fans, this chpt is just basically a single Kara/Lucy scene, so you may want to just skip to the next chpt, which will be more Kara/Lena/Jess trio :]
> 
> For all others, I present to you: the accidental office sex scene. Whoops!  
> ====

Kara didn't get a chance for a while to find out how the hell Lucy ended up in Cat's office discussing, of all things, _Kara_ , but the first opportunity that presented itself, the blonde hero took. Lucy had been leaving gifts on Kara's desk or in her drop box at the floor receptionist—like extra pens to replace the ones the superhero accidentally broke in the normal course of her job, or snacks that the alpha liked and would help with her runaway appetite during the day—and although Kara never saw or smelled the military beta woman, Kara had no doubt that it was Lucy who had left the gifts.

That was a nice thing to do for Kara, but she had not asked for it and in any case knew that it had been Cat's idea, because she'd heard Cat give Lucy the advice. Not many people knew about Kara's caloric intake needs, even if they knew she kept snacks at her desk all the time. The superhero favored the type of high-energy snacks for long-distance runners or for heavy exertion sports like mountain climbing. Major Lane had somehow found that out, so the snacks Lucy had been leaving were of the same type, and were actually pretty good tasting, but Kara couldn't help her mixed feelings whenever she got another one.

Finally one day nearly a week later, while Kara was coming back from checking on the progress in one of the layout departments, she spotted Lucy coming out of the copy room with a stack of papers in her hand. Seeing no one else nearby, Kara immediately grabbed Lucy's arm, and dragged her into the nearby storage closet, the closest semi-private space.

"What are you doing?" Lucy hissed as Kara let go of Lucy's arm and closed the door behind them.

Kara whispered back fiercely, "What am _I_ doing- what are _you_ doing? Going into Cat's office to talk about me, when you know my desk is _right there_. What were you thinking??"

"I didn't do that on purpose—Cat called me into her office to demand to know why you hated me! I couldn't exactly get out of there by just brushing her off with a 'I pissed her off' or 'we had a misunderstanding'. You know how Cat is."

Maintaining her volume at whisper level, despite her anger, Kara said, "Just because Cat wants to know something doesn't mean you have to actually _tell_ her anything!"

"I only told her really basic information, how we'd had a falling out, and then _she_ gave me the advice unprompted. It wasn't like I went in there and asked Cat for help!" Lucy hissed back, getting defensive now. "Yes, I could have refused her help, but how ungrateful would that look, for a brand new hire even? Besides, she gives surprisingly good advice, and I was kind of lost—I won't try to claim that what happened was entirely against my interests."

Some voices talking outside in the hallway filtered through the door, and both women snapped their heads around to stare at the door, listening as the voices faded as they got further away.

"Look, Kara," Lucy started to say in a quieter whisper, but Kara quickly put her hand up over Lucy's mouth and turned back to stare at the door—apparently there was still someone outside the door, and Kara could hear them with her enhanced hearing even if Lucy couldn't. The pose put Kara standing right next to Lucy, and Major Lane couldn't help but admire the alpha in front of her surreptitiously while Kara's attention was elsewhere. The Army major could feel the hero's strength in the hold, saw the hidden signs of the alpha's muscles flexing as she moved her arm slightly, stared at the lines of Kara's profile as she tracked the sound through the walls.

There must have been something in Lucy's eyes, because when Kara turned back and opened her mouth to say something, she stopped abruptly. The alpha's mouth hung open for a moment, her eyes flitting between the major's eyes, the hand the superhero still held over the beta's mouth, and Lucy's neck—which was less than a foot in front of Kara's face in their current positions. The hero breathed in an out a few times, just looking at the beta, and Lucy noticed the alpha's pupils had dilated slightly.

Lucy herself was feeling a little excited herself by the superhero's proximity, specifically the warmth of the alpha's hand around her lips, and unconsciously the major moved her lips slightly against Kara's hand. The hero gasped quietly, her eyes dilating a little more. Then the beta's instincts took over and, very slowly and carefully, her head tilted ever so slightly to the side, exposing her neck more—Kara's eyes snapped to Lucy's neck, and stared there fixedly. The Army major held herself still, waiting to see what the alpha would do, letting Kara be the one to advance this further.

After a few moments of complete stillness, Kara slowly leaned her head forward, inch by inch, until her nose was just touching the skin, and then she inhaled. Lucy gasped, and she was suddenly glad that the alpha's hand was still covering her mouth. Dimly she could hear more people passing down the hallway outside, but her attention was riveted on the warm breaths Kara kept exhaling against her neck. After a few pleasantly torturous moments, the alpha pressed her open mouth against Lucy's neck, her breath hot and wet on the beta's skin.

Lucy moaned quietly, trying desperately to keep her voice down, but also not wanting this to stop, at all. Kara growled almost inaudibly—the major could really only tell because it made the military woman's chest vibrate where the hero was pushing her breasts against the beta. Gradually Kara escalated her attentions to Lucy's neck until the alpha was biting and sucking the skin there, Major Lane making almost continual soft noises into the superhero's hand. Lucy's legs had given out on her, and now the alpha was holding her up with her other hand, pushing the beta backwards against a cabinet as Kara ground her hips slowly into Lucy's.

The beta started licking against Kara's hand, and the alpha growled again and rolled her hips harder. Major Lane hitched a leg up over the superhero's hip, trying to get better access to where Kara was rubbing. That seemed to break the mood, or maybe it made the alpha realize what they'd been doing, because she pulled her head back from Lucy's neck, panting hard. She was still rolling her hips occasionally into Lucy, and the beta moaned quietly every time into Kara's hand.

Finally the alpha pulled her hips back, breaking contact, saying in a breathless whisper, "We've gotta stop."

Lucy made quiet noise of frustration into Kara's hand, and she could feel the hero's momentary grin where her cheek was resting on Major Lane's shoulder. The alpha then pulled her upper body back, and the major dropped her leg down off Kara's hip, spreading her arms out against the cabinet behind her in an effort to help her stay up on her now shaking legs.

"We can't do this here," Kara reiterated, whispering still.

Lucy nodded her acceptance, even though she didn't agree and felt this was, actually, a perfect place to have fully clothed sex with her soulmate, but perhaps the major's currently raging libido was making her slightly biased. After a few more moments of both of them just trying to catch their breaths, finally Kara removed her hand from the beta's mouth, though unable to stop herself from quickly caressing Lucy's cheek before she lowered her hand. The alpha took a couple steps back away from Major Lane, and then looked down and noticed she had a very obvious tell as to what they'd been up to—she was fully shifted now with her pants tenting out in front of her. Swearing in Kryptonion, Kara wondered if maybe she could readjust herself, maybe put her erection upward under her belt to hide it. Just as the alpha was thinking about what she could say to explain about needing to unzip her slacks so she could adjust herself, Lucy stepped towards her.

"Kara, I can help with that," the beta whispered, and to illustrate her point, she reached a hand forward to touch the hero's belt. The alpha swore in Kryptonian again and Kara's cock twitched mightily upwards towards Lucy's hand.

Dropping to her knees in front of the superhero, Lucy tried again. "Kara." The beta raised her other hand to Kara's belt. "Let me do this for you."

The alpha didn't—couldn't—say anything, but she held herself still and didn't try to back away at all, and after a couple seconds, Lucy undid Kara's belt with slow fingers. The hero made a small sound in the back of her throat. The beta moved her hands down to the zipper in front and pulled it down, hooking her fingers into the waistband of the blonde's boxers and tugging downward. Major Lane looked at Kara's cock bobbing in front of her, fully engorged, and looked back up at the alpha to make sure she was okay with this. The hero's eyes were blown wide and she was panting, so Lucy took that as a yes.

Just then more people walked noisily down the hallway outside the closet, and both women turned to stare at the door warily—there was no lock on it. After they'd passed, Kara grunted and then reached over to pick up a shelf full of cleaning supplies like it weighed nothing, and plunked it as silently as possible in front of the door. After that show of strength, the hero turned back to Lucy to find the beta staring at Kara with wide eyes, face flushed.

"I keep forgetting you can do that," Lucy whispered.

Lucy motioned for the alpha to come closer, and Kara did so, her cock twitching upward, stopping with the head just next to the major's cheek. With liquid eyes, the beta gazed up at Kara and held eye contact with the alpha as Lucy leaned over to the side to lick up the underside of Kara's shaft. The superhero made a strangled gasp, and her cock twitched spasmodically upward, inadvertently moving away from Lucy's tongue. The major wrapped a hand around the base of the alpha's shaft to hold it in place, and then began exploring it with her tongue, Kara making gasping noises and almost silent moans above her.

The beta didn't want to drag this out too long—not here at work in a cleaning supply closet, at least—so Lucy slipped the end into her mouth, sucking slightly, and began bobbing up and down on it, squeezing with her hand. Kara wrapped a hand into the beta's hair, and Lucy looked up to see that the alpha had the other hand tightly gripping the edge of a shelf and her head thrown back. Lucy couldn't move too fast because otherwise the noise would give them away, but she set a fairly fast pace wanting to bring Kara to climax quickly. The hero made a soft sound in her throat and started slightly moving her hips in time with Lucy's movements. When the beta started sucking hard at the apex of every bob, Kara started moving her hips a lot more, and after a few moments she made a choked noise and dropped her other hand down to the major's hair. She held Lucy's head to keep her from moving, Kara's shaft halfway into Lucy's mouth, twitching periodically while the alpha made soft moaning noises over her.

Suddenly Kara said in a strangled whisper, "Lucy!" and the alpha's cock spilled into Lucy's mouth, and the beta swallowed, trying to take it all. A few more squirts emptied into the major's mouth, and Lucy had to swallow much more rapidly, on the edge of losing it and having it spill down onto her chin. The squirts reduced rapidly in frequency until they stopped, and Lucy swallowed the rest down, gently sucking to clean up the last of it. Kara was still softly moaning over her and her cock was still rigid, but she pulled herself back out of Lucy's mouth anyway.

The alpha realized that she couldn't fully come in Lucy's mouth, not unless she wanted to come all over the beta's shirt, since it was obvious that Lucy had only barely been able to swallow the little bit she'd spurted out—and no matter how upset she'd been at the Army major, Kara wasn't mean enough to make Lucy walk back to her desk with such a clear sign of what she'd just been up to. The superhero looked around the room, trying to think of something she could do to finish up the rest of the way.

"Lucy," Kara breathed in a harsh whisper, and she pulled the major up to stand in front of her, although the alpha kept her hips tilted away so as to not brush her wet cock against Lucy's clothes. "I ... I need ...," the superhero trailed off, and just as the beta was about to ask what was wrong, Kara's alpha instincts made her drop her hands dropped to the top of Lucy's pants where they stayed for a minute, Kara panting against Major Lane's neck.

The beta pressed her hips forward gently into Kara's hands, softly saying the alpha's name, and the hero's hands gripped tighter into Lucy's pants.

"I ... Lucy ... are you on contraceptives?" Kara asked in a whisper.

Letting out a breathy moan before she could control herself, Lucy nodded vigorously, and Kara's hands began undoing the beta's pants hurriedly. The major moaned quietly again, putting her hands on the alpha's shoulders to steady herself while Kara pushed Lucy's pants down, hooking her underwear as well. Looking around quickly, the only clear surface was the floor, so the superhero wrapped her arms around Lucy and spun the beta around, lowering her gently to the floor onto her knees. As Major Lane bent herself down to put her hands on the floor, Kara lined herself up behind the beta, pulling her belt off to get it out of the way and pushing her own pants and boxers further down.

Kara put her hands on Lucy's hips and pushed her tip in, moaning quietly at the wetness, while the beta made breathy noises. The noises and wetness made the hero squirt just a bit on entering, and she had to take a moment to calm down, especially since the major kept rocking slightly as she quietly moaned. As soon as she could catch her breath, Kara started pumping slowly, drawing herself further inside with each thrust. Lucy's rocking increased, matching the alpha's thrusts, and she arched backwards. The beta's breathy moans were increasing rapidly in pitch but she wasn't that close yet, and Kara was right on the edge of coming so she pushed in hard and held herself there for a moment, twitching inside Lucy.

The beta clenched around Kara and the alpha made a choking noise as she squirted again, trying to hold back. Lucy moaned softly as she continued rocking, and although the movement was subtle it was almost too much for the hero, who squirted again, making the major gasp and clench. Kara slid herself slowly deeper inside, using the new wetness from her release to get her all the way in before she came again. Buried to the hilt, Kara pushed in firmly, holding Lucy hips tight against her, until she had enough control to move again.

She pumped slowly, putting pressure at the end of each thrust for a beat because that seemed to make Lucy squirm and gasp the most, and then bent herself down to lay on top of the beta, nosing towards Major Lane's neck. Lucy arched her back and tilted her head to give Kara better access, and the alpha nuzzled around until she found the best-smelling spot right at the base of her neck, and then grabbed on with her teeth in a tight hold. Lucy's hips canted up towards the superhero immediately and the beta started moving more wildly, so Kara pumped into her more forcefully, maintaining the hold on Lucy's neck.

That pushed the beta over the edge, breathing heavily and writhing under Kara. The clenching drove the alpha to her climax as well, and she thrust hard and deep as she squirted, trying to keep from making any noise—the mouthful of Lucy helped with that attempt. Soon, Kara felt something else building, and she had to let go of the major's neck so she could speak.

"Oh Lucy, I ... I'm gonna knot," Kara gasped as quietly as she could into the beta's ear.

The alpha pushed her shaft harder into Major Lane, trying to work her knot inside. The renewed pressure and tightness seemed to make Lucy orgasm again, but it was hard for Kara to tell since the beta wasn't making a lot of noise—she was gasping and writhing a lot though. The superhero herself started to orgasm again, but didn't stop trying to work her knot fully into the major, gasping and moaning against Lucy's neck. Eventually Kara popped her knot inside and came hard, nearly whiting out as she bit down on Lane's neck again to hold herself onto the wildly bucking beta under her.

When Kara came back to her senses, she was still draped over Lucy with her arms wrapped underneath the beta, preventing the Army major from slumping all the way down to the cold concrete floor. She released her hold on the beta's neck with her teeth, looking at the spot to see if she left a mark—it was red and it might bruise, but at least it wasn't a ring of teeth marks. The alpha laved the spot with her tongue anyway. Lucy murmured and shifted underneath her, starting to push herself up onto her hands.

"Rest," Kara whispered, "I'm still knotted." The hero went back to laving the beta's neck—hopefully she'd be able to make the redness go down.

After a few moments, Lucy whispered, "Kara, did you mating-bite me?"

Shaking her head, the alpha softly said into Lucy's ear, "No no, I just left some marks—I'm trying to see if laving helps."

The Army major shook in a silent chuckle, and Kara had to hold on tight as she squirted again, gasping into Lucy's neck. Finally, the alpha's knot started to go down, and the hero had a packet of tissues in her pants pocket that they used to clean Major Lane up after Kara pulled out. Lucy jokingly offered to lick the superhero clean again, but the alpha snorted, saying that she didn't want round 2 to still be on the concrete floor of a closet. The accidentally implication that there would be a round 2 made both women fall silent, neither daring to discuss the topic further for fear of what might be said.

Once they'd managed to make themselves _not_ look like they'd just had sex in a closet at work, and Kara had moved the shelf away from the door and back to its usual spot, the superhero looked through the walls with her x-ray vision to find when the coast was clear. Before they left, she turned to Lucy and whispered firmly, "Look, this ... happened, but we're going to go back to how we were just a couple hours ago, okay? Because I'm still mad at you."

Lucy's heart sank, but she nodded immediately in agreement anyway—after all, it had to be Kara's call. The fact that this sexcapade had happened at all gave the Army major hope though, and now she had an indication that Kara might be willing to let her back in again. The alpha whispered that the coast was clear to the nearby bathrooms—Lucy wanted to clean up a little better before attempting to sneak back to her office—and then Major Lane ducked out first. She dropped the copies, which they'd crumpled and dropped and then had sex on, into the paper recycle bin on the way. Lucy would have to re-copy them after she was done.

After waiting a few moments for the beta to be in the bathroom, the superhero glanced around for anyone approaching and rushed back to her desk. She'd already brainstormed some excuses about checking on layouts, but hopefully Cat would still be in her closed-door meeting and Kara wouldn't have been missed. The alpha secretary sat down at her desk, still anxious, but nothing happened and Cat didn't jump out at her, so she sighed in relief and got back to work.


	19. Oh Kara, that's not cheating (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt chpt title: Kara confesses  
> Alt chpt title: Kara, Ms. Blushing At Everything, had sex _at work_ , in a _closet_  
>  Alt chpt title: Baby, I think I want what Lucy got

Jess was worried. Kara had sent hardly any text messages the entire day, and the few messages she did send had been terse and out of character. Since she had that power, Jess made sure Lena's schedule was finished at an even earlier time today—there weren't any serious issues that would demand immediate attention, or at least not any issues that were more important than seeing to Kara. When Jess went in to inform Lena that they'd reached the end of her work day, the CEO raised an eyebrow at the clock, and then looked at her mate questioningly. Jess had only needed to tell Lena that Kara hadn't been messaging her—they both regularly made jokes about how much the alpha talked to them during the day—and the CEO promptly packed up her purse and briefcase.

They went back to their apartment to find that Kara wasn't there, so they decided to go to Kara's place—sure enough, when they knocked they found the alpha inside. After Kara had expressed her surprise at seeing them, she started pacing—or she went back to pacing, as Jess could guess from Kara's body language that she'd been pacing for some time. Both Jess and Lena settled in, waiting for Kara to get to a point where she could talk about it, and the LuthorCorp secretary took the opportunity to order food. By now Jess knew what Kara liked.

Eventually, as they'd guessed, Kara stopped pacing to look at both her mates with such a comically guilty face that Jess would have laughed if it hadn't been so serious. Kara opened and closed her mouth a couple times before saying hesitantly, "I have ... something to tell you."

She paced a couple more times before she stopped back in front of Jess and Lena.

"I ... there's another ... potential mate?" Kara continued haltingly. Both Jess and Lena perked up, but the alpha didn't appear to be happy about this fact so they tempered their responses. "And I ... kind of met them a lot time ago, but well, we really didn't get along. Actually, she sort of hated me, and so after a while I stopped trying to be friendly with her, and I never told you about her because I don't really consider her a potential mate since she ...," Kara gulped, "... rejected me."

Lena was the first to respond, saying, utterly shocked, "What kind of a person would reject _you_ of all people?"

Kara just laughed, a little bitterly, "Well, her." She paused, and added, "Although it wasn't Kara she disliked, but Supergirl—which is still me of course, so she still rejected me—and then she found out that Kara and Supergirl are the same person, and she stopped actively being mean to me, but she didn't try to approach me either, and I had already stopped trying to reach out to her, so I just continued that."

Jess just shook her head, already disapproving of the tastes of whoever this potential mate was.

"Well ... she started working at CatCo recently, and then she went into Cat's office—apparently Ms. Grant had noticed that I was always giving Lucy the cold shoulder, and then they started _talking_ about _me_ , and I was at my desk right out in front of the office, and-" Kara buried her face in her hands, caught for a moment in reliving the embarrassed horror, and both Jess and Lena came up to embrace her comfortingly.

"I really wanted to confront her about that—she knows about my superhearing and that I'd be able to hear her _whole_ conversation, and I still don't know everything she told Ms. Grant, because Lucy asked Cat to send me for coffee because 'it would take a long time to tell' which was the _worst_ excuse I've ever heard." Kara stopped and took a deep breath. "So I tried to talk to her afterwards, I really wanted to yell at her, but when I finally caught up to her she was next to this tiny closet and so I pushed her inside so I could yell at her privately, but then she just smelled really nice and then the next thing I know I was ... I just ...," Kara spluttered, obviously having trouble saying whatever it was that had bothered her.

Just as Jess was about to try and help the alpha talk it out, Kara blurted, "And I had sex with her!"

Both Lena and Jess blinked, staring at Kara. When that seemed to be the end of what the superhero had to say, both of them looked at each other, and then back to Kara.

"And ... was it okay? Did you yell at her at some point? Was she awful to you about the sex?" Lena prompted.

"I ... no!" Kara spluttered. "The ... the sex was fine, and I did yell at her, but ... look, that's not the point. _I had sex with her_." Kara emphasized the last few words strongly. When neither of her mates appeared to understand, the blonde hero tried to spell it out, gesticulating wildly to try and make up for her lack of words. "I- ... that's like ... cheating!"

Her two mates blinked at Kara in complete surprise, and after a couple seconds Lena burst out laughing. "Oh Kara," the CEO said, "that's not cheating."

Kara was flabbergasted. "It's not?"

"Kara," Jess said gently, "Lena and I have a very open relationship and have both had a lot of sexual partners, with or without each other—we're not going to tell you that you can't go have sex, especially with a potential mate."

"But ... I didn't even tell you about her! And then I tried to avoid her but she was trying to be nice to me now but I didn't want to get in that situation again where she rejected me and then I tried to avoid her and let her know that I wasn't interested anymore and she just kept coming and then she talked to Cat about me and Cat gave her advice and-"

"Kara," Lena said, interrupting Kara's ramble by putting a hand on her arm. "It's okay. I'm only worried about how _you're_ doing, and I want to know if she hurt you at all."

"I ... no, no she didn't hurt me at all," Kara answered, slumping against the counter. "In fact, she's been really nice to me ever since she started at CatCo. One of the things I overheard while she was in Ms. Grant's office was that she came to CatCo _because_ I'm working there." The superhero grimaced.

"Is she someone you want to pursue?" Lena asked curiously.

"I really don't know. I honestly never wanted to see her again before she showed up at CatCo—she was _really_ mean to me before, really unnecessarily, too. I don't even know what I ever did as Supergirl to make her that mad at me."

Lena told her firmly, "Well Kara, I'll be the first one to say that just because someone is a potential mate for you doesn't mean that you have to be with them. I certainly won't hold it against you—personally, there are a lot of people out there that I wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole, even with mate-scent."

Kara shook her head in wonder, just leaning there and trying to absorb this new situation.

"I'm not worried that you fucked- I mean, had sex with her," Jess corrected herself at Kara's wide-eyed glance. "I'm more worried that you had sex with someone you don't like. Did she coerce you using her scent? Are you not okay with the idea of having sex with her?"

Kara shook her head again, vigorously, this time in negation. "Oh, no, she didn't coerce me—it was ... uh, mutual, very uh, mutual," Kara said, blushing and stumbling over the words. "I just ... got carried away with her scent? She just smells really good, and she's _really_ pretty, so ...." Kara trailed off, shrugging sheepishly.

Jess bit back a smile.

After a couple moments, Lena asked, eyes sparkling with mischief, "Am I allowed to talk about the elephant in the room yet? How you, Kara, Ms. Blushing At Everything, had sex _at work_ , in a _closet_. Because _that's_ what I want to know." Jess burst out laughing and Lena soon joined her, while Kara blushed furiously and clapped both hands over her face with a muffled 'oh my god'.

Both Kara's mates teased her about it jokingly, but their laughter made the blonde smile, and eventually they started trying to pry out details. Kara ended up telling them about the entire thing in graphic detail, and Lena was fanning herself with one hand by the end, slightly red-faced.

"I think I need to have you come visit me at _my_ office—I'm sure I have a suitable closet somewhere—because that sounds ...," Lena didn't finish in words, instead just making a noise of pleasure.

Kara blushed and swallowed hard, but managed to quip, "Well, I think your office would be better than a closet—you have a lot more pleasant surfaces to kneel on."

Lena looked impressed and then rubbed a hand down Kara's front from her neck to her abs, resting her hand there. "Or be bent over?" Lena said lowly in the sexiest voice her mates had ever heard before. Jess whimpered, and Kara's eyes darkened.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" Lena continued, slowly sliding her fingers under the waistband of Kara's pants.

Kara growled and scooped up Lena in her arms, looping an arm around Jess too, before turning towards her bedroom.

Lena moaned at the alpha's show of strength, and turned her head slightly until her lips were brushing against Kara's ear, and then she said in her sexiest voice, "Baby, I think I want what Lucy got."

Kara growled and started carrying them to the bedroom much faster, bumping the dividing wall panel in her haste and all but jumping onto the bed.

Lena promptly twisted over so she was on her stomach and bent herself over the edge of the bed, ass lifting up into the air slightly. The omega said over her shoulder, "I want you to do to me everything that you wanted to do to her in that closet, but were too worried about doing. I want you to be loud, I want you to be possessive, I even want you to be a little rough."

The alpha growled again and immediately assumed position over Lena, pressing her moaning mate down hard into the bed under her. Jess had rolled off to the side and was watching with rapt attention, and she moaned when Kara rolled her hips once into Lena.

"Kara, I want you," Lena panted, "to _take me_."

The superhero almost roared as she ripped the back of Lena's expensive slacks open, panties quickly following, and both the omega and Jess whimpered loudly. Kara quickly dropped her own slacks and instantly started trying to push inside her mate, a little clumsy with need. Lena called out her name and the alpha just started thrusting in and out, trying to get as deep as possible as quickly as she could. The omega under her was fully presenting now and crying out with every thrust, and Kara couldn't help increasing her pace, bottoming out forcefully in her mate.

She could hear Jess whimpering as well, and the combined noises of her mates made the alpha race even more quickly towards climax. Kara dropped her hands to the edge of the bed to grip it hard, growling as she kept pumping. The hero was of half a mind to slow down, but Lena's command to take the omega had gotten her way too excited too fast to stop now—the superhero would just have to get herself back up again quickly after this, and luckily with her super-human recovery that wouldn't be too difficult.

Jess bit her lower lip as she watched her alpha pounding into Lena, the omega starting to show signs that she was close to coming, lifting her knees to either side to open herself more. Just from watching them, the beta was getting close herself, although she wasn't sure if she was going to come without touching herself or joining in with her mates—Jess was already tempted, fingering her waistband, but ultimately decided she didn't want to miss a moment of her mates enthusiastically fucking each other. Especially when they were so far gone in their passion that they didn't seem to realize what they were doing. Kara's hands were slowly ripping another hole into her comforter, and Lena had an arm thrown out in front of her to keep herself from being pushed up onto the bed by the alpha's energetic thrusting. The other arm was looped around one of Kara's where it was anchored to the bed, as the omega writhed and bucked and called out to her alpha.

Suddenly Kara pushed in hard with a loud growl, obviously coming as she pumped slightly at her furthest depth, and Jess could see that Lena was right at the point of climax, probably tantricking with her alpha's pulses. It took the beta a few whimpering moments to get over the amazing hotness of watching this happen, and then Jess quickly crawled across the bed to put her teeth to Lena's pulsepoint, knowing that practically any small thing would hit her off at this point. The omega cried out wordlessly and gripped her beta mate hard as she too reached climax. That seemed to trigger Kara again, because the alpha started pumping more vigorously, and Jess moaned into the mouthful of omega she had in her teeth.

The beta secretary no longer had the best view of her mates from this close, but Jess could tell that Kara had knotted and was trying to work her knot into their omega mate, much to Lena's obvious pleasure. The beta cried out in time with her mates as they both crashed into orgasm again when Kara's knot slipped fully inside their omega. Jess had never been so turned on in her entire life, not even when Lena had been in her heats, and she felt like she was having tantric sex right there in her pants with no one even touching her, just holding onto her omega's neck and whimpering softly.

After who knows how long, Jess felt hands on her lifting her up, and she opened her eyes to see Kara over her on all fours as the superhero laid the beta down flat on her back. The alpha promptly ripped open Jess' pants like she'd done to Lena's, and the beta almost came right there, she was so close. Before Jess could say anything, Kara was between her legs and entering her, and it was all she could do to hold on long enough to let her alpha get fully inside her. The alpha seemed to sense her closeness, and worked her way in gently, as Jess hooked her feet around Kara's knees and her arms around the alpha's neck, pulling the superhero into her body tightly. The beta felt like she was slowly being undone, and she cried out wildly and bucked, until she felt Kara sink all the way inside her.

" _Kara!_ "

The alpha growled and turned her head to take Jess' neck in her teeth, and Jess squirmed with wordless desperate noises, feeling so close and so aroused that she thought she was going to faint. Suddenly Kara pulsed once inside her, and it felt like Jess' entire world exploded, whiting out her vision and making her ears ring. At one point, as the beta could dimly tell she was coming down, Jess' pleasure spiked again, starting the process all over again, and it was only later once she'd calmed and tried to shift on the bed that she'd realized Kara had knotted her. Still later, Kara pulled out and Jess heard her go back at it with Lena, but the beta was so warm and sated and pleasantly exhausted that she drifted off, the sounds of her mates' lovemaking in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, I only have about 4 more chpts written for this fic, after which there will either be a pseudo-ending and/or a long waiting period before I add any more.


	20. Allergy-inducing plants

The next few days at work were weird for Kara. She still tried to avoid Lucy at work, but now it was mostly because Kara blushed whenever she saw her. Fortunately, Lucy seemed to understand Kara's need for avoidance and tried to help Kara by staying away from her where possible. This didn't stop her from continuing to leave Kara gifts, of course—in fact, Lucy stepped up her gift-giving in a big way, and had even roped several of her coworkers into acting as delivery people so that way she didn't have personally approach Kara.

One day, when Kara had been away from her desk most of the morning, she came back up to her floor to see that her desk had been covered in flower arrangements. As Kara was standing there staring, Ms. Grant's elevator dinged and Cat stepped out, quickly sizing up the situation.

"Kiera, I expect these ... allergy-inducing plants," she waved vaguely at the flowers, "safely stored in an enclosed room where they won't bother anyone, and then when you're done with that I want you in my office." Without waiting for a response, Cat continued towards her office.

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara said with a sigh. After a moment of thinking, she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial. As soon as she heard the voice on the other end, Kara said, "Jess, I need a car."

Jess, world-renowned master of accepting surprising requests, barely hesitated a heartbeat. "One's on its way to you now. Your building?"

"Yeah. Great, thank you—also I'm coming to visit, anything ... I should be aware of?" Sometimes when Kara went to visit her mates, there were long meetings with the board or other events that required both Lena and Jess to be involved, so Kara found it was helpful to ask beforehand.

"Nope, we're clear. Come on over."

"Okay Babe, see you soon." Kara hung up. Glancing one more time at the flowers—there were no fewer than four bouquets—Kara sighed and then scooped them up into her arms and headed downstairs.

As Jess promised, there was a car pulling up to her building only a few minutes after she got down to the lobby. A few of the front security people raised their eyebrows as Kara, with her arms full of flowers, confidently got into this nice car where the driver was holding the door open for her, and was driven off. LuthorCorp was only a short trip away, and Kara asked the driver to wait before striding up to the front desk and informing them that she was on her way up to see Ms. Hoang. The guards already knew Kara, and Jess had sent a message informing them of Kara's approval to go up, so they promptly waved her in.

Kara stepped out onto Lena's floor and Jess looked up to smile at her—and then her eyes widened when she took in all the flowers in Kara's arms.

"Wow, who are those from?" Jess asked in surprise. "Wait, are those from Lucy?"

After confessing that she'd slept with Lucy, Kara had gone over everything with her mates, so they'd at least know what had happened and what to expect.

Sighing, Kara answered, "Yes. Where can I put them? In Lena's office? Out here? Some in both? I couldn't keep them at my desk—Ms. Grant took one look and ordered them out." Kara set a couple down on Jess' desk so she could see them. "Or should I set them off to the side and we just take them home?"

"Hmm," Jess said, examining the flowers. "Let's put this one and this one," Jess indicated two of the bouquets, "in Lena's office, and I'll put the other two out here."

"Ok perfect," Kara said, picking up the two bouquets.

As Kara walked up to the door, Jess buzzed Lena, saying, "Special delivery for you, Ms. Luthor." It had become her and Jess' game to find different euphemisms for Kara coming to see her. Not that Jess was really lying—it _was_ a special delivery.

Kara pushed the door open to step in, and Lena's face instantly brightened, and then her smile took on a different feel when she saw the flowers in Kara's arms. "Ohhh, bringing me flowers. Is there something you were trying to get from me?" Lena asked coyly stretching her legs out to the side of her desk so Kara could see them—she'd found that Kara was a legs woman, and the blond's eyes were always staring.

This time was no exception, and Kara's eyes immediately dropped down to look at the stretching limbs, even as she walked over to set one of the bouquets on the coffee table by the couch. Lena got up from behind her desk and walked over to greet her mate with a quick kiss. Kara still hadn't answered her, so Lena prompted her again. "So?"

"Oh!" Kara said, giving herself a quick shake. "Lucy left a bunch of these on my desk, but Ms. Grant doesn't like flowers on her floor because of allergies, so I wanted to bring them here or home."

"Hmmm, so this isn't you trying to get something—it's _Lucy_ trying to get something," Lena said with an eyebrow raise.

Kara blushed and cleared her throat, daring to reply, "Well, she _did_ get something, remember?"

Lena laughed. "How could I forget?" She helped Kara pick another spot for the second bouquet, and then went out to Jess' desk to see the other two bouquets. Kara couldn't stay long though, and after kissing her two mates goodbye she went back downstairs and had the driver take her back to CatCo. She made it back to her floor and went right into Cat's office, only pausing briefly to grab her pad and pen.

Cat looked up from her desk and raised an eyebrow at her. "Where did you go?" she asked imperiously.

Kara froze, not realizing that Cat had noticed she'd left instead of just moving the flowers. "Um, I took the flowers away, Ms. Grant." Cat simply kept staring at her, so Kara added, "I dropped them off with my mates."

"Ah," Cat said, resting her chin on her hand. "Your two mates, you said?" Kara nodded. "Hmmm, so they must be pretty close then?" The assistant had so far managed to avoid all of her boss' probing questions about the identity of her mates—Kara was not so foolish as to tell the CEO of a media company that her mates were Lena Luthor, one of the richest people in National City, and Lena's secretary. In fact, Lena Luthor was probably the most influential person in the business world after Cat Grant herself.

"They're in a different building, Ms. Grant, but not that far away."

"Hmmm." Cat waited a little while longer, but when it didn't look like Kara was going to break, Cat moved on. "It has come to my attention that you don't get along very well with someone in our legal department," Cat stated by way of preamble.

Kara blushed, and thus started one of the most uncomfortable talks with Cat Grant that Kara had ever had, while the Queen of All Media tried to give her relationship advice. Honestly, Kara appreciated Cat's advice and in fact treasured it, but she was so uncomfortable talking about her feelings about Lucy—or even really being able to understand what those feelings were because they were such a tangled mess inside her—that it made this particular advice-giving session awkward.

Eventually, Cat sighed, and said, "Kara, you can't get what you want if you don't _know_ what you want."

"Yes, I know, Ms. Grant, but I'm not about to rush this when I've been burned before."

Cat made a noncommittal sound and stared at Kara for a bit, before conceding this point and letting Kara go back to work. The assistant got out of Cat's office and heaved a big sigh, and then stopped when she noticed someone waiting at her desk. Lucy stood up from where she'd been sitting perched on the edge of the desk, and Kara realized that Ms. Grant must have seen the major sitting out here when she let Kara go, or even during their talk.

Kara resumed walking, going around Lucy to get to her chair. "Is there something I can do for you, Major Lane?"

Lucy winced at the name, and that made Kara realize she'd stopped using 'Major Lane' in favor of just 'Lucy' some time ago. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get in trouble for the flowers," Lane said diffidently.

Kara sighed and sat down. "No, I didn't get in trouble—Ms. Grant just wanted to give me some advice on ... this," she said, gesturing vaguely between them.

The blonde couldn't help but notice that Lucy seemed excited and happy to hear that, but was trying not to show it. "And?" the major asked, tone polite.

Glancing around the office before she answered, Kara noticed several heads quickly drop back down to their desks in an attempt to seem like they were working. "Lucy, this conversation isn't private," she said, pulling up some files on her computer to start working.

Lucy perked up. "Do you ... would you want to meet to talk in private?" she asked, unable to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice.

Kara swiveled her chair to face the other woman fully, and studied Lucy for a moment. Finally she said, "Give me your number, and I'll think about it and let you know."

Lucy instantly smiled, and quickly entered her information into Kara's phone when the alpha handed it to her. The blonde assistant stared at the new contact in her phone once she got it back, then gave Major Lane a stern look. "If I share my contact info with you now, you will _not_ abuse it," she said firmly, pointing a finger at Lucy's chest.

The beta nodded her head vigorously, and then Kara sent Lucy's phone a text. "I trust you don't need my help to find your way back to your desk, Major Lane," the blonde said, turning back to her computer.

Lucy walked off—not without glancing back at Kara a few times on her way—and then once she was on the other side of the dividing wall at the other end of the floor, she did a fist pump and hissed a quiet, "Yessss!" The other people on that end of the room either smiled at her antics or just gave her a funny look.

Kara, sitting at her desk and pretending to work, both saw and heard Lucy—the dividing wall was not made of anything that Kara couldn't look through—and she tried hard not to smile.

Cat, on the other side of the office doors, had watched the entire display surreptitiously, and looked down at her touchpad smiling softly. "Good job, Kara," she murmured to herself.


	21. Rain or shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another Lucy/Kara chapter, although no actual sex scene this time (sort of?).
> 
> For those who aren't Lucy fans, you might be happy/happier to know she puts herself right back in the doghouse next chapter. Poor Lucy!  
> ====

A couple days later, after receiving nothing but Kara's first "this is karas phone" message, Lucy's phone beeped. She'd put a special notification sound on anything from Kara, and so she instantly went to check it.

> Kara: are u doing anything this sat  
>  Kara: daytime/midday
> 
> Lucy: nothing that can't be moved  
>  Lucy: what should I plan for?
> 
> Kara: not really sure yet  
>  Kara: my mates are going to be busy until evening  
>  Kara: im open to suggestions
> 
> Lucy: hmmm there's a new arcade
> 
> Kara: kinda too noisy for me, i usually avoid them
> 
> Lucy: picnic in the park?
> 
> Kara: that sounds good, im always down to go sit in the sun
> 
> Lucy: hahahaha I'll have to remember that  
>  Lucy: I'll bring the food?
> 
> Kara: are u sure u can keep up with my appetite
> 
> Lucy: I'd like to try
> 
> Kara: alright fine  
>  Kara: if ms grant told you to buy me food, she knows me better than i expected
> 
> Lucy: not really, your sister mentioned it once  
>  Lucy: back in the day
> 
> Kara: im gonna have to have words w my sis
> 
> Lucy: hahahaha  
>  Lucy: well I'm inclined to be extra nice to her
> 
> Kara: i havent told her ab u yet
> 
> Lucy: ???
> 
> Kara: the mate-scent i mean
> 
> Lucy: oh  
>  Lucy: that's fine, it's not like we're actually seeing each other  
>  Lucy: .…  
>  Lucy: yet?
> 
> Kara: lucy
> 
> Lucy: sorry sorry  
>  Lucy: I couldn't help myself

The rest of the day Lucy was smiling, and people asked her what was going on. A few more perceptive ones had noticed that Lucy's happier moods coincided with Kara's lack of hostility, put two and two together, and asked Lucy if she and Kara were dating. Lucy was pretty sure Kara would not appreciate her allowing that rumor to spread—especially given how Kara had needed to avoid her for a few days after their adventure in the cleaning closet—so Lucy always said no. To the people she considered her friends at work, Lucy would add a 'not yet' after the no.

The rumor mill started grinding away again though, once more people noticed that Lucy was giving Kara gifts—the flowers especially, since they were hard to miss. Soon enough there was a betting pool going around the office as to whether or not Kara would thaw her cold shoulder enough to accept Lucy's advances. Some of their coworkers still insisted, swearing up and down, that Lucy was obviously not Kara's type, and after all, they were both female betas, so how could a relationship like that work out? Of course, those were the more conservative employees, and everyone else rolled their eyes at that status-ist bullshit. Winn, who was running the betting pool, just rubbed his hands together in undisguised glee and let them continue to make their terrible bets.

====

Saturday arrived and Kara was surprisingly excited. Lena and Jess were stuck at a conference all day today, and would have very little access to text or email, so it would normally have promised to be a day where Kara was really bored—possibly flying around aimlessly trying to find things to do as Supergirl and/or sitting at home and binge-watching some new series. She would just be happy to get out of the house without any kind of work pressure on her, even if it was sort of cloudy when she set out for the park walking—it wasn't that far of a walk, and she had a little time to kill, so she decided to walk instead of just flying over there. When she got to the park entrance, she was about five minutes early, but she found Lucy was already there, staring down at her phone and holding a stereotypical picnic basket in her other hand.

"Are you looking for a text from me?" Kara asked, walking up to her.

Lucy instantly smiled when she looked up. "Um, no, it's still early, but I was checking the weather report. Looks like you're not going to get that sun you were hoping for."

Kara shrugged. "That's okay—it's actually nice just being outside without my suit on." She tilted her head back and took a deep breath, enjoying what sun there was.

Lucy choked a little—when Kara glanced back down at her questioningly, Lucy blushed and just said, "Sorry, it went down the wrong pipe."

They walked out onto the green of the park, away from where several groups of kids were playing, so that way they'd be able to talk in relative privacy. It was actually a lot less crowded with the weather so grey, so they were lucky in that respect at least. Lucy pulled out a cute blanket for them to sit on, which made Kara smile, and then set out the basket, leaving the top open and telling Kara to start eating whenever she got hungry. At first Kara tried to resist but then she got curious, and eventually started to dig through it, exclaiming in joy whenever she found something she really liked. The basket was filled with small-ish containers of a wide variety of different items—Lucy obviously trying to increase her chances of getting a favorite.

Kara tried sharing them with Lucy, but the major didn't actually want to eat that much—she confessed that she usually didn't eat that much on dates because of nerves, which Kara found rather endearing, even if the hero didn't want to show it. They chatted about various things while the Kryptonian bottomless pit ate her way through the basket—for the size of the basket there was a surprising number of things inside. Lucy talked about some of the different places she had been stationed, with some stories about her attempts at using a language book to buy things. That led to them talking about language learning in general, and Kara spoke about some of the planets she'd been to and different alien cultures, although at a much reduced volume.

They were just reaching the end of Lucy's packed food when the first raindrops started to fall.

"Uh oh, maybe we'd better get going," Kara said, putting her hand out to gauge how strong it was. It was just sprinkling, but it could change at a moment's notice and it would be better to not get trapped outside.

Lucy frowned, but acquiesced. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope you had fun up to this point though."

Kara smiled at her. "Yeah, I did."

Lucy smiled and seemed much more amenable to packing up after that, even though their lunch was cut a little short. Without thinking about it, Kara had them head for the place that she'd started to think of as 'home'—Lena's penthouse apartment. She didn't even think about that being her direction until they were only about five minutes away, and just then the sky opened up over them and they both had to start running, chased by the now pelting rain. Kara got to the front of the building and thankfully saw one of the doorpeople that she knew, Jackson.

Running up to him, Kara said, "Jackson, I know they're not in, but I just want to-"

Jackson held up a hand, cutting Kara off. "Ms. Danvers, even if they're not home, you've been authorized to access the flat anytime you like—go right on in," he said as he opened up the door.

Kara wasted no time dashing inside the lobby, Lucy hot on her heels. "Damn Kara," Lucy said, panting from the running, though Kara of course wasn't winded, "you sure have moved up in the world."

Flushing, Kara explained, "This is my mate's apartment—it was closer than mine." She passed her card over the reader to get access to the top floor elevator, and took the two of them up. Kara pulled out her phone and started typing out something. "I'm just making sure this is okay, but we're going to at least get out of these wet clothes and dry them before we try to get a taxi or something."

When they got up to Lena's door, Kara didn't have a key, but there was a thumbprint reader on it—Kara had never come over when no one was home or with her to open the door, but she shrugged and tried the reader. "Oh cool, it worked!" she exclaimed when the door beeped and unlocked, excited. Lucy smiled at her, looking surprised and amused. "I always came with one of my mates to open it for me," Kara said, a little sheepishly, and pushed the door open.

"Okay, first things first," Kara said firmly, as soon as they were inside, "this place might smell all mate-scent-y, but this is _not_ an invitation, okay? We're just getting out of the rain, and you'll meet them when all three of us agree."

"Alright, that's fair," Lucy said seriously, ready to agree to just about any terms Kara felt the need to set just to be allowed entrance into the pack's den.

"Good," Kara said, "now let's get out of these wet clothes, yech." She held her wet shirt out away from her body with a wrinkled nose, and led the way to one of the guest bedrooms. Kara pointed to the bathroom door, saying, "The shower's in there, just go ahead and drop your wet clothes on the tile inside the door and I'll come get them to throw them in the dryer, there should be towels on the rack already."

When Lucy had gone inside the bathroom and Kara heard her undressing, Kara started looking through the guest bedroom drawers until she found some generic sweatshirt-sweatpants set that looked like it would fit Lucy. Kara could hear the shower running, so she guessed it would be safe to walk in the bathroom now. "Lucy, I found some sweats that you can w-"

Kara stopped midword and froze. Standing there just about to open the shower door was a completely naked Lucy, in all her glory. Kara's eyes went down her body, and just stayed there.

"Kara."

Kara's eyes snapped back up to Lucy's face, to see the beta smirking at her.

"Just leave them there on the counter," Lucy said, laughter unmistakable in her voice.

"Uh-huh," Kara said, nodding, and left the clothes on the counter and then walked back out again. When Kara was outside the bathroom and had calmed down a little, she remembered that she hadn't picked up Lucy's wet clothes to put in the dryer yet. Kara could hear splashing in the shower now, but she didn't want to risk it.

"Um, Lucy?" Kara called out, just outside the door.

"Yeah?"

"Is it uh, safe to come in?"

"As safe as it's gonna get while I'm in the shower."

That sounded like a strange way to phrase it, but now that Kara had confirmation that Lucy was in the shower, she went in. The wet clothes were right next to the door as she'd asked—she wouldn't have even seen Lucy before if she'd just come in to pick them up, because they were on the side of the door away from the shower. Kara bent over to pick them up and then turned around to leave—and found that the clear glass around the shower did not fog at all. Honestly, Kara should have probably remembered that, from all the times she'd showered at Lena's place. Right now though, with a naked Lucy _that was also dripping wet_ , Kara was finding it hard to think about anything at all other than the dripping beta in front of her.

Lucy had paused in her washing when Kara had stopped to stare at her, but when Kara didn't seem able to stop staring, Lucy slowly started to wash herself again. Lucy made it a point to not make it seem overly sexual, but it didn't matter—Kara's eyes followed everywhere her hands were scrubbing. Kara was still wearing her sopping wet clothes, and they provided no cover whatsoever when Kara became really aroused and started to shift. A small moan escaped Lucy inadvertently when she saw the alpha's arousal, and the sound seemed to break Kara's trance.

Kara said all in a rush, "Sorry I'm just gonna go put these in the dryer and take a shower let me know if you need anything I'll be in the guest room next to this one okay bye!" Then she ran off.

"Kara," Lucy called after her, but Kara ignored her, needing to put some more distance between them before she did something she might regret later. Not that she was having a lot of regrets anymore about associating with Lucy Lane since the beta had come back into her life, but she didn't want to jump into things with the major again and risk more awkwardness.

Kara ran to the dryer and threw Lucy's clothes in, gulping down breaths of air to try and calm her raging libido. When she'd gotten somewhat of a hold of herself, she stripped her own wet clothes off—thankfully, with her high metabolism and therefore high body heat, cold didn't really bother her—and threw them in as well. She set the whole thing to start drying, and then went back to the other guest bedroom. She started the shower and got in.

Of course, Kara still was fully shifted, and she wondered if she would have enough time to try and rub one out before Lucy was done with her shower. Kara shivered, remembering the way Lucy's hands ran over her smooth skin, slippery with soap. She wrapped a hand around her shaft and squeezed, inadvertently moaning a little.

"Kara?" a voice called outside the room.

Kara swore in Kryptonian about the bad timing, but before she could get any further in her thoughts, Lucy stepped into the bathroom. The beta took one look at Kara and froze like Kara had done just minutes before, seeing Kara standing in the shower, completely naked, with her hand wrapped around her own shaft. Lucy made a moaning noise, and Kara's shaft twitched in her hand and she gasped.

" _Kara_ ," Lucy moaned, and Kara could see that the beta's pupils were completely blown.

The alpha tried her hardest to not make a move or leave the shower, hoping to somehow pretend that none of this was happening. Major Lane stood as if transfixed, her eyes glued to the erection in Kara's hand. The beta's eyes on her made her cock give another violent twitch in her hands, and the alpha moaned. Kara could hear Lucy's heart rate spike and her small gasp, and suddenly it wasn't enough to just hold onto her shaft anymore. The superhero started moving her hand up and down lightly, spurred on by the quiet noises and fixed gaze of her mate just on the other side of the glass.

The major's knee's trembled and she had to reach out to catch herself on the wall, panting, as Kara wrapped a second hand around her length. The alpha wasn't going to last long like this, not with Lucy's eyes on her and the incredible noises she was making—the hero could tell the beta was trying to be quiet, but it didn't matter with Kara's superhearing. The alpha moaned and sped up her pumping, and listening to the whimpers just outside the shower keeping pace with her movement only spurred her on faster. Soon Kara was crying out and thrusting into her own hands, and then Lucy called out the hero's name. The alpha came loudly, shooting spurts of white all over the shower walls as she squeezed and pumped through her orgasm.

Finally Kara opened her eyes back up to see Major Lane shaking and panting against the wall, the glass wall separating them now speckled with white. Just as the superhero was about to say something, the blonde alpha noticed that Lucy's towel was slowly sliding out of her grip. Kara gaped like a fish as she tried to summon the words to say something, but before she could get anything intelligible to come out, the towel fell.

Lucy made a squeak of dismay and stooped down quickly to try and retrieve the towel, but Kara growled at the sight of her potential mate bending over, and stepped instinctively towards the shower door, pressing her body up against the glass. The beta froze, still bent over, and for a brief moment the two just stared at each other. Then Kara unconsciously made a sound in the back of her throat, and with a small cry Lucy instantly dropped the rest of the way down to the floor onto her hands and knees. Kara couldn't hold herself back anymore, and she stepped out of the shower.


	22. Not responsible for the crimes of her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt chpt title: Lucy Lane renews her residence in the doghouse  
> Alt chpt title: Sexy 1, Sexy 2
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I actually planned on posting this chpt over the weekend, and then I got stuck working all weekend. But now I am free, Free, FREE to post fluffy smutty fanfiction!

Jess scrolled through her messages once she'd gotten out of the conference. She'd seen Kara's message about taking cover at their apartment to get out of the rain since the park was nearby, and had replied to let Kara know it was fine, but Jess hadn't heard anything back yet. That uncharacteristic silence worried her slightly because of Kara's somewhat troubled past with Lucy. Jess would like for the two to get along, not for any possibility of increasing their pack—although that could be a nice benefit down the road—but because she knew Kara really didn't like it when she had a troubled relationship with someone that mattered to her. And one of Kara's potential mates was important to her, even if they didn't end up getting together.

Lena joked as they rode the elevator up that they might have found one of the closets to make use of, and Jess slapped her lightly in the arm without even looking up from her phone. Lena's dirty mind (and mouth) was something that Jess had long since gotten used to. Jess called out when they got home, but when no one answered, Jess figured that the two had already finished drying off and had gotten a taxi. She put her things away as Lena pulled down the wine for a glass—Jess declined when she offered. First Jess wanted to check to see that Kara and Lucy hadn't left anything behind.

Checking the laundry room, Jess found that the clothes dryer was finished but unopened, and she didn't see any shoes in there when she opened it up, so she guessed that they had probably just changed their clothes out for some already-dry loaners from their guest clothes. Humming to herself as she did when going about the house, Jess was about to go into the master bedroom to change out of her work clothes, when she saw wet footprints on the floor in front of one of the guest bedrooms. Jess redirected that way and poked her head inside—to see Kara completely naked on the bed with another woman sprawled on top of her, both sleeping.

Jess made an involuntary 'oh' of surprise, and the unknown woman on the top flickered her eyelids open and then looked around. Her eyes opened wide in surprise when she saw Jess standing there, and made as if to get up, but Kara grunted underneath her and the woman stopped moving abruptly. Jess and the new woman stared at each other for a few moments, both trying to figure out what exactly they were going to do about this. During their silent staring, Jess appraised the other woman, and instantly understood how Kara could have 'accidentally' had sex with her—the stranger was undeniably attractive.

The corners of her mouth lifting slightly in amusement, Jess said softly, "So, you must be Lucy then."

The woman's eyes darted down to Kara, who still seemed totally insensible, before looking back up at Jess and nodding.

"She can be a surprisingly heavy sleeper—I think because all sounds to her are loud, so there's not really all that much difference between normal speaking volume and, say, quiet footsteps or distant music," Jess said conversationally, still in that same soft tone of voice that nonetheless carried clearly to where Lucy was still attached to Kara. Jess guessed the two were probably knotted together.

"Should I try to wake her up?" Lucy asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

This was apparently too loud for Kara—or as Jess suspected, too close—to ignore it, and Kara's eyes fluttered open. She didn't immediately recognize what was going on, and stretched and blinked blearily.

Just then, Lena's voice drifted down the hall as she walked up to Jess. "Ok, now what? Did they leave their wet underwear all over the bed or something?" Lena asked flippantly, and pushed the door open wider—that Jess had only barely opened, just wide enough to poke her head in—so she could see inside the room.

Kara yelped and jerked upwards, grabbing the edge of the bedcovers and flipping her and Lucy over so Lucy was under her, partly covered by the sheets and partly blocked by Kara's body.

"Um!" Kara said, looking between her two mates in the doorway and the one currently pinned under her. "You're not supposed to be home yet, I swear I was going to clean this up and get us both out of your hair so you wouldn't have to see this and-"

"Kara," all three of the alpha's mates said simultaneously, interrupting Kara's nervous ramble.

Lena laughed, saying, "Well, that's a good sign that we're all compatible—the ability to know when we need to stop Kara from rambling."

A muffled snort came from under the bedding, because Kara had made sure to throw the covers over Lucy's head. "Really, Kara, can I come out now?" Lucy asked.

Kara looked between all her mates. "But ... you're not supposed to see them yet, and they're not supposed to see you ...," Kara said uncertainly, trailing off.

"Well, I suppose it might be a good idea to wait to do introductions until you're not both still knotted together," Jess said amiably, and Kara blushed bright red while Lena snickered.

"Come on, Kara, it's not a bad thing," Lena said reassuringly to Kara. "I mean, unless you want us to _join_ you ...." She trailed off suggestively.

Kara flushed even brighter red, and the muffled voice of Lucy said, "Who's that? I like her already, and she has a really sexy voice." Now that Lucy wasn't whispering, Jess appreciated the timbre of her voice, too—it was definitely attractive.

Lucy tried to burrow out from under the covers, but Kara meeped and held the sheets firmly in place.

Jess laughed, then said in a tone of concession, "Okay love, let's leave them be until they're unknotted." She coaxed Lena down the hall using sexual favors as a bribe—she ended up having to promise to give Lena a quickie in the shower just to get her not to go back in that room. They could do that after they'd been introduced.

====

Finally Kara let Lucy pull back the covers once her other two mates had gone down the hall. Lucy promptly took the opportunity to give Kara a look, and Kara mumbled a sheepish, "Sorry."

Lucy sighed. "It's fine. It could be better, but it's fine." Lucy noticed that Kara wasn't really paying attention, and took advantage of that to flip them back over so Lucy was on top again. Kara grumbled, but didn't try to take back control and instead just dropped her head back against the mattress, and Lucy grinned. Propping her chin on an arm she laid over Kara's chest and shoulder, she asked playfully, "So, you going to tell me their names?"

Kara lifted her head and glared up at Lucy.

"What? They already seem to know my name. Would you rather I just referred to them as Sexy 1 and Sexy 2?"

Kara spluttered for a moment, unable to get out a coherent sentence, before settling on, "I'm not Sexy 1?? I knew you first."

Lucy laughed. "I already have a name for you—and I'm pretty sure we already have definitive proof that I consider you sexy." As a demonstration, she ran a hand down Kara's bare stomach, stopping just beside Kara's navel.

Kara blushed bright red.

"Anyway, what I was going to say was that I liked chatting with Sexy 1 before you woke up, she seems both perceptive and considerate."

"Jess," Kara said in resignation, letting her head fall back down onto the mattress, "her name is Jess." Lucy opened her mouth, but before she could say anything else, Kara continued. "And Sexy 2 is Lena."

"Jess and Lena," Lucy said thoughtfully, getting used to the feel of their names in her mouth.

====

Lena was feeling much more relaxed after Jess took her into the shower. She'd been feeling especially frustrated today, first after having to deal with mostly old businessmen all day without any breaks—even when they'd eaten, because the entire conference ate there on site—and then she'd come home to see Kara completely naked and being cutely awkward. It had just been too much for her to resist. Of course, Jess had recognized this, as usual, and had immediately worked to make Lena feel better. Every day Lena was grateful to have such a conscientious and caring mate, and she reached over to where Jess was still drying her hair to pull her into a slow, loving kiss to try and express that.

Jess smiled warmly into the kiss, and when Lena pulled back, said softly, "I love you too, Lena."

Lena kissed her again and hummed, then trailed kissed along Jess' jaw. When she nipped Jess' neck just under her ear, Jess gasped lightly.

"Fuck, Lena, do you need to go again?" Jess asked, shivering a little.

Lena shook her head and pressed soft kisses over the shell of Jess' ear. "I'm just so glad that I have you—you're so incredible that a superhero is a suitable comparison for you." It was a compliment that Lena had used before, ever since they'd found out about Kara's super alter-ego, and Jess laughed.

"Okay you, cuddly bear, let's get you to the couch where you can't do as much damage." The beta chivied her boss out of the bathroom and towards the living room.

Lena grabbed the wine bottle and poured two glasses while Jess set up the tv—they'd decided to start watching some of the Avatar episodes so that when Kara came out, she'd be more likely to forget about her earlier embarrassment and just relax. Lena thoroughly approved of this kind of distraction technique, although she wasn't sure how well it would work for Lucy. The newcomer was still a bit of a mystery, but then again probably Lucy wouldn't need to be distracted from herself the way Kara did, and if so hopefully they would come across something that worked.

Lena spent some time just giving Jess a shoulder massage before she let Jess start the most recent episode—she didn't want to get too far without Kara there, and also, she really wanted to just focus on Jess. When she had the beta like putty in her hands, she pushed play on the remote and picked up her wine with one hand, keeping the other kneading or caressing various parts of Jess' neck and shoulders while they watched. Lena guessed Jess was probably only half aware of the show, but honestly that woman's mind never stopped working, so probably even at half-capacity she'd have no trouble.

As predicted, when Kara and Lucy finally emerged from the guest rooms, Kara had her head down and was blushing. Then she noticed the show and perked up, watching for a bit before commenting, "I always really liked watching Katara learn how to waterbend from basically zero—it makes all of her accomplishments seem so much more impressive."

Jess pulled her knees up in silent invitation for Kara to sit down next to her, still mostly jello from Lena's kneading. Kara bent over to give Jess a quick kiss and then sat down, leaning against Jess' legs. Out of the corner of her eye, Lena noticed that Lucy was still hanging out over by the door, so she paused the show.

"Okay, do we get to meet each other now?" Lena asked, setting the remote down next to her wine glass on the side table before adding that hand to the other still gently rubbing Jess' neck.

"Oh!" Kara said, promptly standing up again to walk over to Lucy. Tugging on her hand, she dragged Lucy over towards the couch. "So this is the Lucy I've been telling you about, and Lucy, these are my two mates, Jess and Lena—Jess is the ... jello-y one right now." The last part was said while looking at where Jess was flopped against Lena's chest, eyes closed.

Lena noticed that Lucy was stiff while the introductions were being made, and it was possible that it was just from her being uncomfortable while Jess was sprawled all over like she'd just had a post-coital shoulder massage, but then Lena saw that Lucy's gaze hardened when she looked at Lena.

"Ah," Lena said, leaning back against the couch and looking at Lucy warily. "I _see_." Lena was used to seeing that kind of look, and knew what it meant—that this person saw her as just another Luthor, an extension of her family's ill deeds and madness. She'd seen it once her brother Lex had started his downward spiral into mass murder and dreams of genocide. Lena had attempted to stay out of the public eye once it happened, but of course the press came for her anyway, baying at the gates when all she wanted to do was mourn the loss of the boy that had taken her under his wing when she was young and had looked out for her. Later with her mother's run from the law it happened again, but Lena had already been prepared for it by then.

Often when people looked at her this way, Lena just brushed it off. It became second nature after she'd been forced to use it to survive her family's reputation. This hurt a little bit more, because she'd had hopes for something better, that she could have something like what she'd found with Kara and Jess. So this time took a little bit longer for her defensive walls to build up around her.

Kara asked, puzzled, "What?" She followed Lena's gaze to Lucy, then Lena could tell when Kara had made sense of Lucy's expression because Kara's shoulders suddenly stiffened. Kara then moved to put herself physically between Lucy and her mates on the couch.

"It's fine, Kara," Lena said with a sigh, waving her back. Kara didn't pull back to the side where she'd been before, but she also didn't make any other move to put herself between them. "I mean, she didn't like Supergirl either, so I guess I should take this as a compliment."

Lucy winced visibly, and glanced over at Kara, but the beta soldier's expression still looked hard.

"Lena is not responsible for the crimes of her family, Lucy," Kara said firmly, glaring at Lucy.

Lucy recoiled sharply like she'd been slapped.

"Or should we talk about your father?" Kara continued as if Lucy hadn't reacted at all.

That seemed to do it, and Lucy dropped her eyes to the floor and raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright." She dropped her hands down and looked up at Kara. "I admit that I've never heard any bad things about this particular Luthor, so I shouldn't judge her based on that alone."

"Whereas I _have_ heard bad things about this particular Lane," Kara retorted, with a hard stare. "And Lena let me bring a stranger into her house just because we got wet in the rain and my house was too far away."

"Alright! I get it, I was wrong. I won't jump to conclusions about her."

"Good, because she's a wonderfully caring person and I love her and if you ever hurt her, I can punt you into space," Kara said with a perfectly serious expression, and Lucy seemed to not know if she was supposed to laugh or not at that.

Deciding on the latter, Lucy said perfectly seriously, her military training kicking in, "Yes, ma'am, understood."

Kara nodded, accepting that promise. "Then if you think you can behave yourself and at the very least be polite, I'm going to order dinner because it's about that time." Getting another yes from Lucy, Kara disappeared to the kitchen, leaving the three women in the living room in awkward silence—although for Jess, still snoozing, it was just silence. Lena and Lucy stared at each other for a few more moments, before Lena decided she wasn't going to be uncomfortable in her own damn living room, and hit play on the episode again.

"You can sit down on the couch if you'd like, or if you'd prefer to not be here without Kara or Jess as a buffer, then the guest room you were in has a television as well. I won't cry about it if you go relax in there instead," Lena said simply as the show started up again. Once that was said and the episode was playing, Lena went back to massaging and caressing Jess—though this time it was more for her own comfort.

Surprisingly it worked too, and Lena found it much easier to ignore Lucy still standing there and just watch the show. Lena was almost certain Lucy would go to the other room just because she had been standing there for so long, but the military woman surprised her by slowly walking over and sitting on the couch. Lucy didn't even sit on the very far end of the couch either, but sat down in the middle of the space between Jess and the other end of the sofa. Jess was now waking up more from Lena's kneading—or at least moving herself into a better position—and started stretching herself out down the entire length of the couch. By the time Kara came back out after ordering the food, Jess was laying completely lengthwise down the couch, with her head in Lena's lap and her legs over Lucy's.

"Oh! I call dibs on the middle!" she exclaimed when she saw them, and stepped over to the back of the couch—using her powers to hover slightly—and then wriggled her way underneath Jess.

Jess actually woke up at that, and stared blearily at Kara until the alpha rolled Jess slightly onto her side and started massaging the LuthorCorp secretary's lower back. Jess groaned and melted back down onto the couch. Lucy also started contributing to the group effort by massaging Jess' calves. The episode ended, but Lena wasn't sure how much anyone had even been watching it, what with their attention on Jess, so the CEO didn't bother starting a new one. All of Jess' little noises of pleasure had long since rendered Lena unable to focus on anything except her mate.

The doorbuzzer rang, and everyone paused momentarily, trying to decide how to get out from under Jess with the least difficulty, when Lucy surprised Lena by offering to get it, and scooted herself out from under Jess' legs.

"It's already paid for, just write down the tip, at least $30!" Kara called out after her. She listened for a while to Lucy talking to the delivery girl, before turning to Lena with a sigh. "I guess we should stop the massage—although now after touching her for a half hour I'm really turned on."

Lena leaned over to kiss Kara, and said, "Me too, but yes, let's move her to the dining room."

Kara had ordered Italian, partly because she knew Lucy liked it—the major had included a small container of spaghetti and meatballs with her lunch basket earlier, even though Lucy herself had only eaten a little bit. The other part was because this particular restaurant only did family portions, so she wouldn't have to get everyone to decide on an individual choice and could just instead order quickly. Kara scooped up Jess and carried her in her arms to the dining room—you certainly couldn't eat spaghetti and meatballs on the couch—just as Lucy carried the two takeout bags in, trailing after Kara. Lena redirected her to the kitchen so she could change to serving plates, which made dishing out everything so much easier than the plastic containers they came in.

"White or red?" Lena asked pulling down different vintages to see which ones she had that would go better with this meal.

"What?" Lucy asked, looking up from where she was scooping the meatballs into a wide bowl.

"Wine to go with dinner, do you prefer white or red wine? I usually go with a white with red sauces, just because I like to have more varying colors," she said, not looking up from her wine rack. "Ah! This one's good."

"I ... whatever you're having is fine," Lucy said hesitantly.

"Not a wine drinker, huh? Well, Kara isn't either really, but I've got her drinking rosé already so I don't doubt that we'll eventually get her there." Lena left the kitchen briefly with an arm full of wine and glasses, then came back to help with the other dishes.

Lucy cleared her throat. "You're being surprisingly ... nice ... considering what happened."

"Oh, please," Lena chuckled, rolling her eyes. "I've sat through some truly unpleasant meals in my life—like years of sharing a table with my mother, who I have either hated or feared, depending on my age at the time. Trust me, this doesn't even _rank_ on the scale of bad dinners." Lena scooped up the meatballs and spaghetti, tucking the salad dressing under an arm, and she briefly checked to make sure Lucy had the rest before she walked back out to the dinner table.

Lucy set out the parmesean bread and salad bowl, then sat down, and although the conversation was slow to start, Kara eventually started trying to explain to Major Lane about the Avatar series. Jess was slowly waking up but was still pretty sleepy, and was mostly leaning on either Lucy or Lena, who kept nudging her to get her to eat. Kara somehow managed to out-eat everyone at the table while also talking the most, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sadly that is all I have written at the moment for this story. I'll have to do another couple chapters to put Lucy on the path to recovery from her near-terminal case of foot-in-mouth, but it won't be at my earlier rate of 1 chpt minimum per week.


End file.
